Into the Darkness
by Bleedndreamz
Summary: A crashed starship changes Uzumaki Naruto's life forever. A single instance changing his dream from becoming Hokage to wanting to see the vast expanse of a galaxy with history, technology, and culture that he never knew existed. However now with this destiny ahead of him, he must protect it at any cost from friend or foe. Otherwise his destiny will be stolen from him.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I decided to write this story quite some time ago when I was browsing through the Mass Effect crossover section with Naruto. I realized that the main story that is told in that particular section is one where a post war Naruto is essentially brought up into space by Shepard to battle a war. Or alternatively the shinobi's were a hidden branch of humanity, and Naruto who is immortal has survived to their current state and finally decides to fight.

I felt some of these stories were good, but then the stories started to copy each other. My frown increased. My disappointment rose. This story is not those things. The simple vision I had for the main character of this story was the idea of a character that realized there was a greater world out there beyond his planet, and his unyielding drive to get out there will take him down a path that is not easily walked. A path full of triumph, sacrifice, betrayal, cunning, and most of all ambition.

Then by the time you see Naruto actually arrive in the Galaxy that we know and love, he isn't just some outsider conscripted to fall in love with Shepard or "Insert author's favorite mass effect female romance here" and save humanity. It will be a person that has earned their spot among the stars, and all of the reputation, power, and whatever else may come with him being up there was built by him and him alone. There was no shortcuts to his arrival. When it comes time where Reapers may invade and, Naruto isn't going to just be some pit stop or Dossier for Shepard like every other story out there. Naruto will have his own place and motivations in the galaxy.

So with that said if you would be interested in the journey a young 12 year old boy soldier will take to one day touch the stars, keep reading. If you are looking for Shepard's introduction in the first chapter, find another story, there are plenty.

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

 **500 BCE (Before founding of the Citadel Council)**

As a gesture of openness with their newfound Asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of The League of One. The League of One was one of the Salarian covert intelligence services at the time the Salarians discovered the Citadel. Their primary purpose was in espionage and assassination. Never more than a dozen members strong, the team was adept at infiltrating the tightest defenses and eliminating all necessary obstacles.

With the League's documents now exposed to the public, the entire League found themselves under threat. Yet before harm could be done the League mysteriously disappeared. Most assumed that their disappearance was a convenient lie told to protect them. Yet months later the inner cabinet was murdered. While no evidence was found at the scene of the crime, it was clear who was responsible.

With the two allied races now realizing the threat posed by this rogue outfit, the Special Tasks Group dispatched a team of hunters. Yet when these hunters didn't return, the STG dispatched ten of its brightest military operators with broad discretionary powers, resembling the deployment of the first Spectres. Only two returned; they reported no evidence of the League.

Decades later with no further incidents reported, it was assumed the League was wiped out, or died out due to Salarian's short lifespans. Yet some recent documents have suggested there may have been a thirteenth member, an apprentice who eluded the Salarian Military.

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

 **CE 2158**

Naruto sat quietly amongst his small group of friends from academy, flipping through the pages of a small handwritten book. A round boy with brown hair sat munching on a bag of chips beside a dark pineapple haired boy. Beside him the young boy from the Inuzuka clan sat with his dog resting upon his head, his characteristic red face paint almost glowing in the sun.

"So what tests did you guys have to do in order to pass as a team?" Kiba, the Inuzuka clan member asked with a grin as he leaned forward, his dog Akamaru hopping onto the table before everyone.

"Kakashi had us go through teamwork exercises developed by past Hokages who took teams." Chouji said in between munching on his bag of chips. "He said we were rusty but that there was talent between us before he decided to pass us."

The pineapple haired boy merely groaned at the memory. "Asuma said that our training would be a team building exercise. He told us to go home the other day and pack up all of our things we can't live without. He told us that he would pass us for now, but our life as a team will be dependent on how the next few days unfold in our team building exercise. It wouldn't surprise me if it is some form of camping or bonding trip. After that he said he wants us down at the training ground every day except for a couple where we will run missions practically all day."

"Ha! Well I didn't have to go through any of that. Our teacher saw the talent in me right away." Kiba proclaimed as he jabbed his finger to his chest with a grin.

"That isn't quite what I recall Kiba." A voice said from behind the group as he approached.

"Shino!" Kiba said nearly jumping out of his skin, so focused on boasting that he didn't even sense the bug user of the Aburame clan coming up behind him.

A round of introductions were briefly given to the bug wielder as he moved to sit down, "I quite seem to recall a rather specific genjutsu test employed by Miss Yuhi, one that you weren't able to escape on your own." the stoic bug wielder addressed much to the frustration of the Inuzuka clan member.

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, remembering the ridiculous genjutsu all too fondly. His eyes scanned the group before falling on Naruto's amused features as he briefly glanced up from his journal. "What are you looking at?"

"Your makeup." The blonde fired back without delay as he turned back to the journal in his hands.

"Why are you even here?" Kiba asked with a scowl at the insult, "What did you even do to make it to genin? I thought you failed." Kiba said in frustration, the barb rubbing him the wrong way.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Nice job finding the moron!" The bandana wearing white haired academy teacher yelled with a mocking laugh after having let loose a hail of shuriken.

"I see... so that's what's going on here." Iruka, the scarred dark haired chunin muttered to himself as his eyes wandered over to his student.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled from the tree's overhanging branch. Yet before anything could be done, Iruka's bellowing voice followed.

"Naruto! Whatever you do, don't let Mizuki get his hands on that scroll!"

"Wha... What the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled his head shaking back and forth between the two, the situation completely lost on him.

"Naruto! That's a dangerous scroll that has the most destructive ninjutsu in the village within it. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it." Iruka continued desperately, straining from his wounds.

"So you're going to be like that then Iruka?" Mizuki mocked as he hopped down gracefully to the forest floor. "Fine then. Naruto, there's no point in you having it anyways. I'll tell you the truth."

"No! Don't!" Iruka yelled to no avail.

"Twelve years ago... You know about the demon fox being defeated right? A special rule was created for the village. But this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"What... what kind of rule?" Naruto muttered in utter confusion with a hint of fear.

"The rule that nobody is allowed to talk about is the fact that your mother Uzumaki Kushina killed our Hokage Namikaze Minato as he attempted to defeat the nine tailed fox. His blood is on your hands. You are the reason the Fourth Hokage is dead! Your mother killed Konoha's savior, it is no wonder that even Iruka hates you. Your mother killing the man that could have protected Iruka's parents. There is a reason you entered the academy years before your classmates, yet you have never been allowed to become a ninja. No one wants you Naruto." Mizuki taunted as he began spinning the large shuriken on his hand.

"Your mother killed the Hokage you admire so much. Your entire life, you have been lied to by everyone. Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you? Even Iruka has told me, he can't stand the sight of you..." Mizuki said as he let loose the shuriken.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as blue chakra exploded out around him before he caught the heavy shuriken mid flight before swinging it violently around him, taking swipes at both Mizuki and Iruka. "You stay away from me!" Naruto yelled as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Naruto! Mizuki is lying! It's not true! I do care about you!" Iruka yelled as with his injuries he barely dodged Naruto's swipe, unlike Mizuki who was busy sauntering with a casual arrogance. However Iruka's desperate plea fell on deaf ears as Naruto ran off into the night.

"You can run, but you can't hide Naruto!" Mizuki yelled through the forest as Naruto took off into the treeline. "I will find you!" He continued before leveling an even and deathly still glare at the man who was formerly his partner in the academy, "I will find him..." he said almost tauntingly to the fallen scarred academy teacher.

Naruto rushed from tree to tree. Between hopping from branch to branch through the dense woodland of the forest, tumbling through the mass of shrubbery while vaulting over large boulders and fallen trees.

"Are you afraid Naruto?" Mizuki's voice yelled echoing through the darkness.

The blonde's heart raced at the sound as he pushed his body further, moving faster and harder than he had ever had to before. This wasn't some small prank he had pulled on the village. This wasn't mere paint on the faces of a Hokage monument which would net him a small collection of community service that he likely wouldn't show up to do. This was his life.

Naruto's thoughts however were stopped in an instant as a vicious punch went across his face sending him sprawling through the air and impacting on the cold hard ground.

"Afraid that I will make you join your mother early in the afterlife?" Mizuki taunted as he twirled a tomahawk, yet another one of Mizuki's seemingly endless and unique supply of throwing weapons. With a quick spin in his hand, he let the tomahawk loose soaring through the air at the blonde.

Naruto scrambled quickly from his position on the forest floor, his feet digging into the dirt and kicking up leaves. The tomahawk landed uncomfortably close to his groin as it went on to split his pants open mid thigh on his right leg.

"I nearly did the world a service with that throw!" Mizuki mocked, laughing at the blonde's expense. "Imagine, the heir to the demon unable to have children! I suppose it won't matter anyway when I'm through with you."

Naruto scowled as his own temper was starting to get the best of him. He quickly grabbed the tomahawk between his legs as he darted off into the forest once again.

"We've been over this Naruto-kun. You can't run!" Mizuki yelled before leaping off after the blonde with speeds that could far surpass any freshly _failed_ genin.

Although it was this arrogance that nearly cost him his life.

Naruto spun around with the tomahawk out which almost served to split his throat open. If it weren't for years of experience, and he hadn't used the momentum he had propelling him to duck, it would have surely been a desperate but fatal blow.

However Mizuki hadn't been anticipating anything remotely close to strategy or planning, or even skill from the academy failure.

In a classic reverse grip taught to all the young academy students for it's defensive capabilities, Naruto wielded his kunai. Whipping it around with his offhand, he gave his academy teacher gone rogue a deep gash right across the abdomen.

Crying out in pain, Mizuki dropped yet another one of his throwing weapons he had been shuffling through during his chase. Yet Naruto had no intention of sticking around for the man to recover.

The blonde took off deeper into the forest, the wind at his back. Fear and relief plagued his senses. Leaves kicked up behind him and branches broke as he rushed past them on the forest floor.

Every rustle of leaves, and breaking of branches had the blonde looking over his shoulder for the injured chunin instructor.

He broke into the clearing with a mighty leap as he came across a steep cliff that looked like a great abyss under the night sky.

A whirlwind of leaves beside him immediately caught him off guard as a vicious punch immediately impacted into his gut knocking the wind out of him as he doubled over spitting and sputtering. The act had him drop his kunai clattering to the hard rock ground, and nearly lost his tomahawk as well.

Behind him stood Mizuki, his eyes no longer carrying the taunting look they once held. The silver haired chunin quickly grasped the blonde's throat and lifted him off the ground, while grabbing the arm that refused to let go of the tomahawk in it's grasp, and held it out to the side.

"No more games." The man said slowly through the silence. The only faint sounds under the light of the moon were the rustling of leaves, and the time drops of blood dripping off his clothes onto the ground below them. "The scroll." the man said as he twisted the blonde's arm behind his back, the blade of the sharpened tomahawk slicing right through the strap that allowed to scroll to cling to the academy student's body.

The scroll clattered to the ground a rolled about a foot behind the blonde before getting caught on a small protruding rock.

Mizuki's grip went on to tighten, quickly closing off all the airflow to the blonde as his vision began to fade.

Desperately the blonde kicked forward making perfect contact between the legs with the chunin who nearly dropped the blonde as he doubled over in pain himself.

In their collapse, and Naruto backpedaling the scroll was gently kicked by his heel sending it rolling towards the deep abyss.

"The scroll!" Mizuki said as he reached out from the ground cupping his abdomen and squeezing his legs together. Yet his words were in vain as the inanimate object casually rolled off the cliff as Naruto rushed after it to try and reach it to no avail.

Naruto stared down regrettably as what was supposedly Konoha's most treasure artifact was lost into the abyss.

"Fucking little... shit!" Mizuki yelled as he dove towards blonde to tackle him, his hands outward as he shoved the blonde academy failure over the edge.

Mizuki scowled as he took Naruto's former spot, looking deeply into the abyss. Now all he needed to do was walk down the cliff and collect the scroll.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto tumbled through the abyss, spiralling through the air at a rapid pace, each second wondering if it was going to be his last. Occasionally his body, bouncing off the jagged rocks wondering if the pit was going to quickly close up and impale him on the spikes below, never to be found again.

Naruto in his tumbling fall was whipping out constantly with the spiked back of his tomahawk, and a kunai he withdrew from his pouch in his other hand. Attempting valiantly to dig into the cliff face and halt his descent into darkness.

Yet each time he appeared close enough to the wall and made contact with it, his blades would bounce off with an echoing clang that served to make his stomach turn.

And then there was a splash. Feet first he dropped into the water quickly submerging his entire body in the dark depths below. And it was only at that time he saw it. Light.

Naruto silently told himself not to journey to the light. That it was a bad idea. Any story he had heard as a child that even mentioned about a light at an end of a tunnel during near death experiences always said to never walk towards it. Yet at this point, he couldn't help but feel it was his only option.

The scroll was slowly beginning to sink down into the water before the blonde, drifting to the bottom of the black deeps. He silently hoped that there wasn't any creatures lurking in the water as it was nearly impossible to see anything more than a few feet away from the source of light.

Breaching the surface only to take in a breath of air, and reassess his grip on the trusted tomahawk like it was his only lifeline, he submerged. A slow breaststroke underwater propelled Naruto through the cold deeps as he grabbed hold of the slowly sinking scroll and bundled it under his arm on the journey to the blue radiant light.

Positioning himself directly under the light revealed it to be almost a shimmering translucent blue light fixture. The blonde couldn't even truly process what he was seeing. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Yet quickly finding himself in need of air, the blonde wasted no time in surging through to the blue shimmering image. It was a strange sensation, almost like going through a bubble. The shimmering blue screen stuck to him briefly as he found himself almost getting sucked through into the dry area above him.

Yet it was cold, and dark. It surprised him that such a place with such a unique light fixture below it could be so dark.

The floors were the first thing he could make note of, even through the darkness. They were ice cold to the touch, made of metal. Yet it wasn't the kind of metal he would find typical in a kunai. No the metal on the floor was smooth and finely crafted almost like the old famous samurai swords of legend from the Land of Iron.

Although as lights seemed to flicker on overhead, Naruto realized he would no longer need to just rely on his sense of touch to get by. The illuminated room revealed large metal doorways that seemingly led into the blackness of other rooms. The walls were coated in the same sleek metal that coated the floor. A sudden humming overhead began to resound around him as warm air began to envelop him in a comforting heat.

Grabbing onto his few possessions, Naruto began to trek the metal floors into the closest area of blackness, dragging the wet scroll on the ground behind him. Going into the room to his left, the lights behind him flickered off into blackness as the room he stood in illuminated itself as if it felt his presence.

" _Hello there."_

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the foreign feminine voice. It was soft, but had a distinct vibration and echo to it. He didn't even understand what it said. Looking around the room quickly for anyone that possibly lived here, the owner of the voice.

" _There is no need to look around, I am not something you can see, I am a part of the ship, The Uprising. I am her Artificial Intelligence, Solana."_

This voice only served to cause the blonde more distress as he dropped the scroll and spun around, tomahawk twirled in his grasp ready for a fight with an invisible foe.

Naruto took in the area around him, his eyes wide and alert despite the pain in his body. His breathing was ragged yet rampant with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The room was filled with tame but intriguing work benches. Shavings of metal resided on one of the tables in particular. In the center of the room a large chest with numerous tools protruding from it's casing, some of which he recognized easily, others which were completely and utterly foreign to him.

A blue light shot out from the ceiling and quickly scanned over Naruto's body, causing him to attempt to dive out of the way, but the light was gone far quicker than that.

The lights abruptly turned off in the room he was in, as another light flickered on alongside a big blue arrow pointing to the right just beside an entryway.

Naruto clenched his teeth, not wanting to stay in the darkness as his pain slowly consumed him. He slung the scroll over his shoulder with effort and followed the designated arrows.

He stepped into a room that had a large blue imaging screen of a big circular map that continually rotated. Although the blonde had no idea what it was a map of. Parts of the map looked familiar, but others looked undoubtedly foreign.

Yet he paid it little mind as he continued to follow the arrows that guided him.

It was here that he found himself in the largest room as of yet. A portion of it actually vaguely reminded him of the academy's mess hall. A counter with stools in one corner, coupled with a large circular table for larger groups surrounded by a cushioned chair.

Although that didn't stop the area from being completely foreign to him in other ways. The large console in the center of the room that seemingly flickered with blue energy that felt alive, almost like chakra. The far wall also had a huge blue screen, easily his height.

However as he continued to look around, the lit up screens seemed to lose power gradually as they all formed into small blue arrows pointing him in one single direction.

" _This way."_

Was the short utterance of the sound that clung to the metallic walls, something he couldn't truly understand. The voice could very well be leading him to his death, and he wouldn't even know. Yet he also knew that in the grand scheme of things, he didn't really have much of a choice. It was either go back out there, and pray that Mizuki didn't choose to climb down the cliff face for the scroll, or to keep on walking.

The room was strangely barren and plain in contrast to other rooms in the large building that seemed to change dramatically in appearance from room to room. Yet each room held their own elegance.

This room had a sleeker gray tone to the walls that surrounded them. Two large suspended planks with lit up surfaces. It almost remin-

The doors shut abruptly behind him with a sliding hiss. Truth be told, he didn't even know this building had doors. He thought it was just entryway after entryway, and that everything was merely interconnected.

The lights in the room dimmed above as the last remaining sources of illumination were the glowing blue plank, and the large tank in the corner filled with seemingly bioluminescent water.

Projected onto the ceiling was a casual display of a almost humanoid figure, but strangely alien image of a person laying themselves down onto the bed.

" _Please lay down on the bed before you to continue our medical examination."_

Naruto scowled at the imaging above him, the woman's voice taunting him. He wasn't going to lay down and just die here. He went back over to the doors that slid closed on him, and kicked one with his foot.

The lights above him briefly flashed red as if in annoyance.

There was a standoff between the two entities, one that Naruto knew he was shortly going to lose. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand forever at this rate. Either he could continue going through with this, or he could fall to the floor in a few minutes after stubbornly standing by the unmoving metal doors.

"Fine." The blonde muttered as he pulled himself up onto the table, laying down flat just as the projected images above him 'politely suggested'.

The moment the blonde laid flat, metal cuffs shot up from beneath the platform, wrapping tightly around him.

" _Commencing operating table routine analysis."_ the feminine voice sounded in calm tone before several beeps went off in quick succession.

" _Species unknown. No known entries into citadel codex or joint Salarian STG - League of One archives. Physiological appearance similar to Asari. Yet actual characteristics uncertain. Requires more testing."_

Naruto laid there silently as the voice continued on it's rant. Machines circled around him, and needles punctured his skin like he was some kind of lab rat. If he was being honest with himself, at this point he probably was. Yet he had no room to panic, frankly he didn't want to. Whatever the machines were doing was helping. His pain was leaving his body.

" _Medical operations halted, unknown entity aboard The Uprising."_

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked allowed as the metal straps that had been pinning him down unhinged, and his door slid open while the lights overhead turned red. A loud blaring alarm started to resound repeatedly over and over which took the blonde by surprise as he quickly brought his hands to his ears.

He hopped off the operating table by swinging his legs over to the side, his feet touching the cold metal surface. The warm heating from vents served to do little to warm his body that now merely had the tattered remains of his clothing clinging to him desperately.

Stepping out of the small medical room he peered through the darkness. Red lights overhead flashed with purpose as they reflected off the floor and walls into a world of dark red light.

He walked over to the large console that resided in the center of what he initially assumed was a cafeteria-like room. The only source of light other than red in the entire room. The centerpiece was beyond his understanding as he stood there gazing at numerous keys on a screen like pad that reminded him of the most modern computers showcased in Konoha, but something far more advanced. It was completely alien to him. Just as alien as the strange metal 'L' shaped block that resided on the panel.

They were all just pieces to a puzzle he had no answer to.

The lights proceeded to flicker on behind him, banishing the red away as a voice he was hoping to never hear again made it's presence known.

"I will find you Naruto." Mizuki's raggedly breathed out, his eyes half lidded, his body rocking back and forth on the edge of consciousness. Blood and mud was spilling off his form dirtying the otherwise pristine metal floors beneath him.

Yet it was a true testament of a warrior that Mizuki withdrew one last kunai from his pouch, ready to fight to the end as he sluggishly prepared to throw it.

Immediately another blue holographic image appeared above the doorframe of the hallway outside of Mizuki's field of vision right in front of Naruto. It was a fast video of an incredibly skinny and frail creature with a big head picking up the strange 'L' shaped object similar to the one on the table beside him.

The thought that this would be one of the only mysteries solved this day would prove to be the sole factor that would save Naruto's life in these next few moments.

The large headed, skinny limbed creature pulled the hook on the 'L' shaped object and a metal shaving was fired off at incredible speeds, piercing through a block of steel.

As Mizuki lobbed the shinobi kunai at sluggish speeds sending the kunai spiralling through the air like a dagger, Naruto reached behind him and grabbed the 'L'.

Pulling the hook like was shown in the incredibly fast video, Naruto pointed it at the oncoming kunai. In an instant with a loud crack, and to the amazement of the two shinobi that were present, the kunai exploded clattering against the metallic walls like glass. The sheer force of pulling the hook sent the weapon clattering back onto the console beside him.

Naruto was left standing across from Mizuki whose gaze was one of equally stunned amazement. Yet Mizuki's amazement slowly turned to fear as the blonde picked up the object once again, this time settling two hands firmly around the weapon and aiming it directly at the former academy instructor.

With another crack, faster than either of them could see, blood spurted from the chunin's chest before he looked down at the hole that had formed. His eyes went back up Naruto's form hazily as he gradually fell backwards, his head impacting on the floor, his body lifeless.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Iruka realized he made a mistake, and he passed me." Naruto finally answered the question all of the gazing towards him were asking.

"What!" Kiba all but yelled in outrage, "So it's true, you didn't even pass your test? How is that even fair? You didn't even really graduate the academy! Now you are getting a free ride on Ino and Shikamaru. And Ino is one of the smartest in our class.

Naruto smiled weakly as he closed the journal in his hands, "I guess I'm just living the life then eh?" The blonde mockingly answered as he stood up from the table.

"So it would seem." Shikamaru muttered as his body sank down to rest his chin on his folded arms.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

The Hokage sighed as he took a long drag on his pipe, only shinobi he trusted were gathered around as they peered into the cloudy crystal ball.

Asuma Sarutobi stood directly behind his father in one of the rare few moments you would see him without the presence of a cigarette between his lips.

On his right stood the elegant and beautiful genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi, her body wrapped tightly in bandages, fishnet, and flowing cloths. Her red eyes were gazing deeply into the crystal ball as if she was seeing through the object itself and into something far greater.

The last member of the group was a tall silver haired jounin, the youngest of the group and also likely the most skilled. His headband rested firmly over one eye, the other eye appeared to be firmly focused on his new favorite "book" which was really just a poor excuse for smutty literature. Yet despite his apparent lack of focus, those who knew the man knew very well that he was probably never more focused in these past few moments.

"What is the problem? The boy returned the scroll, and we all know that it was Mizuki who was the thief. He played on Naruto's insecurities. I have no opinion of the boy, but I don't see why he is under such scrutiny." Yuhi Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress asked as she watched the young boy leave his group of friends in the crystal ball.

"Did you find a body?" The Hokage muttered as he rested his pipe down on the desk, his gaze falling on the scroll that was wet, soggy, and bloody resting on the chair in front of him. It would likely need to be replaced by the time the night was done.

"No." Asuma's deep voice reported reluctantly to the village leader after several seconds, the weight of the Hokage's presence slowly pressing down on them.

"Then there in lies the problem." The Hokage addressed as he turned to the three shinobi that were soon to be full time sensei's.

"Mizuki was a chunin rank ninja. While he may have been a thief, it wouldn't be possible for his body to contain secrets that other villages frankly don't already know." Kurenai summarized in a rather non-committal tone.

"You're missing the point Kurenai." Kakashi said in a low tone, his gaze focused on the ball. "We know that Mizuki made contact with Naruto through Umino Iruka's report. Yet it was Naruto who ended up returning the scroll to the village. So the question hanging in the air is not in regards to Mizuki, but how Naruto was able to defeat him." Kakashi explained as his gaze continued to follow the young blonde as he made his way through the village.

"You think he had help?" Kurenai muttered in a sudden realization of the topic that nearly flew over her head.

"How else would a boy who failed the academy defeat a chunin that was on the cusp of a jounin promotion?" Asuma said reluctantly, not wanting to believe the scenario, but also finding it unlikely of anything but.

A silence fell over the group as Kurenai quietly provided another alternative, "Unless he somehow fooled even us..."

The prospect left the high ranking shinobi in silent reflection as they watched the blonde make his way to the library.

"Asuma, I want you to take the boy." The Hokage said breaking the silence as they watched the young boy enter the library, with some initial effort at the front desk.

"Hokage-sama?" Hatake Kakashi began in confusion.

"I was under the impression I was to take the next Ino-shika-cho team?" Asuma asked as he shifted on his feet crossing his arms over his chest, "Kakashi would take the recurring Team Seven."

"You were." The Hokage admitted, "But I want to break the mold on this one. While I have no need to question either of your skills, it is the teams that no longer sit right with me after this incident. If Shikaku's son is even a third as bright as himself, then there may be a chance that with him being on Naruto's team, he will figure out this mystery for us. Anything that Naruto is hiding, those two will eventually know... or have the ability to find out." The Hokage finished rather coldly at the thought of the Nara-Yamanaka portion of the team.

Asuma scowled at the actions of his father, "You want two kids, teammates to spy on their third member? This isn't going to be any way to build a team. It's going to build a disaster."

"It is that option, or we drag Naruto in right now and put him through mental interrogation with Yamanaka Inoichi or physical interrogation with Ib-"

"Fine I get it." Asuma said in disgust, waving off his father. "Spend years away from the village and I come back to this shit." The guardian ninja muttered distastefully.

The Hokage ignored the comment as he continued to focus his gaze on the crystal ball depicting the young blonde haired boy making his way through the library like a person on a mission. With minimal resistance at the door, he was already pulling several books off the shelves as he passed by.

"I thought Naruto wasn't a fan or history or writing. He seemed to skip or walk out of every classroom session on the subject." Asuma asked as he reached for the small file on the genin resting on the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage let out a deep breath as he watched the young blonde walk up to the library's checkout with a stack of books in hand.

 _Rise of the Shinobi_

 _Lord of the Clans_

 _The Heart of War_

 _The Elemental Language_

"He isn't." The Hokage admitted as a frown grew on his features, his suspicions increasing every fleeting moment.

Asuma sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and resting it behind his neck. "Alright, fine. I'll look into it myself. I'm not going to put the entire team at risk just because of your suspicion Dad."

"I turned a blind eye to a young boy's questionable actions in the past. Never again." The Hokage announced, his eyes gaining an icy look that wasn't often seen on his grandfatherly features. "I expect your teams to be entering the exams within the next year. You're all dismissed."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter here. Like my other story I just released: Desperation Attracts Vultures. I didn't want to release anything without having a leg to stand on. This story has around 100 pages written for it. So there is a few chapters on the burner. That said, I don't know how quickly I will be releasing them as I feel there is still work to be done to make the story flow better. However I do believe this first chapter will sum up the atmosphere of the story I wanted to convey, perhaps better than any other first pilot chapter for any story I have written so far.

Now as I say on all my stories. Feel free to review, I do read all of them. I also respond to **everybody** who asks a question. Even if some people are quite rude.


	2. The Uprising

I enjoyed the response I received to the previous chapter. I'm also quite glad I'm not the only one who felt that this Crossover section had a lot of the same story reiterated over and over. Anyways to answer some questions for people in regards to the length that Naruto is on the planet, and the age he will be when he reaches space?

Unlike Desperation Attracts Vultures that is broken down into arcs. I have this story broken down into shinobi missions. Currently I am counting a need for 3-4 missions. This is entirely dependent on whether or not I am going to have a short romance for Naruto begin to develop around Mission 1-2.

I am stuck between two very distinctly different character development paths for Naruto, and really only time will tell which choices I will have him make as he makes his journey into space.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

 **24 hours since finding The Uprising.**

"Asuma-sensei, what the heck are we doing all the way out here?" Ino complained as she struggled to shift a large pack over her shoulder, while carrying a large duffle bag in each hand with the sun directly overhead.

Asuma turned his head over his shoulder as he looked back down the hill to where his students were steadily climbing. He had to hold back a snort of amusement at the sight of the young Yamanaka. "That is an awful lot of stuff you can't live without Ino, seems like it's weighing you down." Asuma said through the cigarette resting in his lips, a grin appearing on his face.

Steadily climbing behind him was firstly Naruto who simply had a small black backpack over his shoulder. Asuma however did note that since his return from the encounter with Mizuki, and his ruined jumpsuit he had been favoring more suitable clothing for a ninja. Although he couldn't help but feel the clothing was slightly familiar yet foreign. The dark shinobi pants was standard for almost anyone of chunin rank and above due to their flexibility, and multiple pockets. Yet it was evident that underneath that he was wearing some form of skin tight bodysuit. His top half also had the bodysuit as well over him, but it was covered by a dark hooded jacket that was typically zipped up the middle.

"I'm surprised you aren't hot in that Naruto." Shikamaru said as he was climbing up the steep hill to the side of the blonde, digging in with his free hand as he had a duffle of his own in his hand with a backpack and sleeping bag on his back. "It's all black, and it looks tight. It has to be at least eighty degrees out right now."

"You seemed to have read my mind Shikamaru." Asuma said as he reached the top of the hill, Naruto following shortly after him as they took a moment to rest.

"It's not that bad." Naruto said with a shrug, "It actually breathes rather well even if it doesn't look like it. I stay warm during the day, but not too hot. And I stay warm at night. It's actually pretty nice. Like a wetsuit... kinda."

Asuma raised an eyebrow at that, "It vents but keeps you warm and is like a wetsuit? How does that work? Where did you get it?"

Naruto paused briefly as the question as his brain worked quickly, "I made it myself."

"You made this yourself?" Shikamaru breathed out rather heavily as he stepped up to the top of the hill behind the blonde.

Asuma however frowned not buying it for a second, "The weaving on your bodysuit is really intricate. I haven't heard of anything that has the capabilities of a wet suit, yet vents the heat like you described Naruto. How did you make it?"

"Wetsuit scraps that I found in dumpsters. Stitched them together over time and eventually dyed them and made this. I was originally hoping to wear it for graduation, but the dye hadn't set in properly, so I couldn't." Naruto said with another shrug mentally patting himself on the back for the quick thinking as he stared off with his poker face into the forest.. They were at least ten miles outside of Konoha with an incredible view. The bottom of the opposite side of the hill lead into a large valley alongside a river. Yet just into the distance, the river faded into a dense treeline that was slowly beginning to block out the sun.

"Is anyone going to help me!" Ino yelled from midway up the hill as she had reached the point where the hill just proceeded to get steeper and steeper. There was no way she was going up the hill with a duffle bag in each hand, and such a large pack on her back without making multiple trips.

Asuma gave another grin down towards Ino, "Ino, you put this fate upon yourself. Perhaps it is time you decide on the things that you can live without!" Asuma called down to the blonde.

Ino's eyes only served to narrow as a scowl appeared on her face, muttering curses under her breath as she desperately tried to heft a single arm at a time up the hill.

"Boy's the start of our test is just down there in the valley by the river, follow me." Asuma said as he steadily made his way down the hill beckoning the young men to follow him.

As Asuma continued his trek down the hill, he casually looked behind him taking in the sight of Shikamaru lazily making his way down the hill, relief on his face for the significantly easier journey than before.

"Come on Ino." Asuma's ears picked up from the distance, his years of active duty as a shinobi making his sense of hearing superb. "I got you." was the voice of Naruto from the other side of the hill.

A reluctant smile graced Asuma's features at the act. Yet the smile quickly died as the full situation closed in around him. He had found that during his career that most teams or group of friends often had a "glue", the one person that held everything together. Whether that be a leader on the field of battle that everyone respected, or the friend going door to door collecting everyone for the big get together. If Naruto proved to be that glue, but also proved to be a traitor. This team would crumble.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Thanks Naruto." Ino grumbled as she set her bag down beside the log that Shikamaru had rested his bags up against. Asuma had started a campfire as the last bits of light proceeded to fade from the valley. "You aren't nearly as annoying as Sakura says." Ino said offhandedly.

Naruto grimaced briefly at the backhanded joint insult and compliment. He didn't really know how to take that. Perhaps what was even more confusing however was the fact that with the recent events on his shoulders, thoughts of Sakura... and even academy life had left him. "Thanks, I think." Naruto just said dismissively as he made his way to the fire to join the other members of the team.

"Thank you for joining us." Asuma said as he pinched the cigarette between before flicking it into the fire. "I bet you are all wondering why I dragged you out here and I told you to bring what you couldn't live without."

"Because you wanted to torture us before you failed us." Ino said dryly without missing a beat causing the Guardian Ninja to chuckle.

"Not quite. Generally speaking before any team is passed and made full fledged genin, they all go through a test. Not the academy graduation test, but a teamwork exercise. It's to see if the shinobi on the team are compatible enough to work together, or adaptable enough to eventually make it work." Asuma explained.

"So why did you drag us ten miles out of town? Couldn't you have made us do trust falls or something? Damnit..." Ino ground out in irritation as she looked down at what had formerly been freshly done nails, now chipped with dirt beneath all of them. Even portions of her elbows and forearms were scuffed up with dirt.

"Where are your things Asuma-san?" Shikamaru asked the question he had been wondering all day.

"And there we come to the training exercise. Do any of you here happen to know where we are?" Asuma asked casually as he stood up.

"We are out behind the Hokage monument by several miles." Naruto answered without hesitation giving Asuma a brief pause.

"That was good Naruto, how did you know that?"

"I used to cut class every day and climb to the top of the Hokage monument. Eventually I just started exploring."

"Well I guess you do learn something every day, even if you aren't in class. Although that is a lot of reading you missed out on that you would have to take time to catch up with." Asuma said sparing Naruto his gaze for a few moments before returning it to the group.

"These lands are owned by my family. I could care less about the typical tests that are done to prove a team's ability to work together in a day. If you want to be shinobi, you are going to have to learn to work with all kinds of people. Some of them, you won't like. Your teamwork exercise isn't going to simply be a day long exercise. You three as of now permanently live in this valley."

"Excuse me." Ino said bluntly as the deadpanned voice of the group.

"You heard me, this valley is where you are going to live from now on. You can use the nearby surroundings to create your shelter, or separate shelters. Whatever you choose. This will also be our training ground as well. On the weekends we will go into town to do missions on saturday. On sunday you will be given time to spend with family and friends before returning sunday night to the valley."

"You're joking right?" Ino asked, her arms crossed over her chest, not amused in the slightest.

"Alright, let me make this clear right now. If you don't follow those rules, I will revoke your shinobi license and you can go back to the academy. Simple as that."

That quickly served to shut the group up as they let their isolation sink in.

"Now as per tradition, we will have our team introductions. My name is Sarutobi Asuma, I am a former member of the Fire Daiymo's Twelve Guardian Ninja. I am also Konoha's only wind jutsu specialist. I like my cigarettes, and I sometimes enjoy my job. My dream for the future is to one day start a family with the woman I love."

There was a silence over the team as the members were still reeling from the revelation of them being effectively stranded.

"Shikamaru, how about you next."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, "My name is Nara Shikamaru, I'm a genin." He said following Asuma's format, "I like playing shogi, taking naps, and watching the deer on our family's land. There are other things I'd rather do than hard work. As for dreams for the future? To make it to jounin, and have a good career under my belt... maybe start a family if it isn't too troublesome."

Wasting no time Ino went next, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, I'm also a genin. I like flowers, gardening, and Sasuke-kun. I don't like my sensei who is apparently an asshole and enjoys my suffering." She gave a healthy pause with the fakest smile that many had ever seen, "As for my goals? Well I plan to show Forehead who's boss by being a better Kunoichi than her, and then rubbing it in when Sasuke-kun falls in love with me."

Asuma smirked unphased by his student's comments, "Well at least you have fire in you. Something my father would be proud to see. Although I wouldn't have guessed it by the way you needed Naruto's help to crawl up a hill. I wonder if Sakura would have needed the same treatment." Asuma said, trailing off at the end knowing that he was adding salt to an open wound. He then turned without hesitation as he nodded towards Naruto.

Ino however was gritting her teeth in anger off to the side, her fists clenched beneath her folded arms.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I failed the academy graduation test three times, never truly passed. I like ramen and the color orange, but frankly you can learn more about me from what I don't like. I don't like people that judge others at face value. I don't like those that think I'm dumb. I'm a hands on person and I work hard. I believe with hard work and dedication even someone like me can accomplish great things. As for my dreams for the future... well I used to want to be Hokage." Naruto finished honestly as the group listened quietly.

"It used to be your dream?" Asuma asked, having known well from Naruto's file that he used to boast proudly to anyone and everyone that he would one day be Hokage.

"Well I have just been thinking... I realized that there is such a big world out there. Different cultures, different people, different lands. I want to see it all. Maybe some day I will, and I'll return to become Hokage." Naruto said calmly as his gaze rose toward the stars for a mere moment before returning back to the world around him.

Asuma gave a light smile at that note, "Well perhaps one day you will be given that opportunity. Send us a postcard if you ever find someplace interesting." Asuma joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto replied with a small smile as Asuma rose to his feet.

"Well I used a fire jutsu to get you guys started, and I brought over some wood. Now I would suggest you get to work on building the shelters you plan to sleep in. Whether you work as a group or not is up to you. But trust me when I say that you will be having some cold nights out here if you don't have a fire. I'll end up coming back in the morning and finding you all frozen or spooning with one another."

"Ewww, no.".

"Probably frozen." Both Naruto and Ino voiced their opinions at the same time before Ino rounded on the blue eyed boy.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked all of a sudden.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Shikamaru muttered as he began to unroll his sleeping bag by the fire, and settled down on top of it.

"You got something you want to say Shikamaru!" Ino yelled bossily as she turned to the pineapple haired boy.

Asuma merely chuckled at the bickering, "I'll see you all in the morning."

Naruto nodded his head briefly as he took one last look at Ino beginning her interrogation on Shikamaru whilst Asuma disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked a good distance across the valley with a smouldering ember wrapped in a tinder bundle. He was far enough away to the point where the campfire that Shikamaru had chosen to cuddle up towards was just a small flickering light in the distance of the night.

Ino was of the same mind of separating. Although she parted ways from the group for other reasons. Being a girl she said she didn't want to sleep with the boys. Something about the only boy who would ever see her in such a state would be Sasuke-kun.

Although that wasn't on Naruto's mind. His journey away from the group was for another reason, something that had been bugging him ever since he set off on the journey with Asuma in the morning.

He stepped into the treeline crackling over the branches and dried dead leaves before falling to his knees and slinging his backpack off his shoulder. Opening up the contents of his black backpack revealed the smallest assortment of supplies.

His now trusted trophy tomahawk rested inside the bag laying on the side with a small sharpening stone. At the very bottom of the pack was a long wheel of shinobi wire that was beyond hundreds of feet in length. In the small zip up compartment on the side rested a candybar and five energy bars. The pack had a small tin for boiling water, along with two bottles of water.

Naruto casually tipped over the bag and littered the contents onto the forest floor as he brushed away the leaves. He then put his hands together in a newly learned hand seal and countless clones surged forth in an explosion of smoke. Familiar hands scrambled for the items before him, running over his person and digging into his hip tool bag until only three items lay before him.

His small metal tin with a bottle of water poured in resting on a slowly igniting fire being fanned by one of the clones, his dinner, a cup of ramen sitting closely beside the clone.

Naruto sighed as he brought up his hand and gently pat his inside chest pocket, the resounding lightweight but hard metal within his jacket and breathed a sigh of relief. Of everything he held closest to him, the metal projectile object that saved his life against Mizuki was one he would never be without.

Naruto looked down to the book in his hands that was one of the only ones he hadn't anticipated on picking up from the library. Yet he simply couldn't stop himself from taking a look.

 _How to control your chakra._

He hated books. He only hoped this book was more interesting than the books his distant clone was reading to another. And with that thought he cracked open his book and began reading by the light of the fire, and an orange glow from the mechanism that appeared on his arm.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

" _Rise of the Shinobi."_ The clone read the back of the book aloud in the large metal infrastructure that seemed to have a mind of it's own.

" _Though the founding of Konohagakure severed the quench the flames of war that Senju Hashirama's people wrestled with for countless generations, those settling themselves under such a banner continue to find themselves in a struggle with their bloody past. Yet now collected under one banner, Hokage Senju Hashirama finds himself not only trying to prune the dark roots of his clan's past, but to nourish the future of his village amidst questionable allies."_

A silence reigned throughout the metal room, the only audible noise was the light hum of the vents above that filtered in warm air into the room.

"Well?" Naruto's clone asked aloud as the blue lights seemed to pulse with energy.

" _Facial analysis proves that their vocal patterns appear to be similar to Asari nature. The bone structure is also evidently similar except for unique areas of hair and pinkish skin tone that separates the two species. The boy appears to be attempting to communicate, but further analysis of the language is required before cross referencing will be successful. I should await the reports from the Omni-Tool syncing to the boy for full diagnostics._ "

Naruto frowned as the feminine voice of Solana echoed softly through the metal casing in a language he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Lord of the Clans." Naruto's clone began as he grabbed and read the back of another book.

" _Senju. Brother. Seal Master. Hokage. The stoic shinobi known as Tobirama has been all of these. Raised amidst war on all sides by elders stuck in their brutal ideologies intent on shaping him to following in their footsteps. With the death of his brother, Tobirama driven both by his loyalty and his savagery was now expected to ensure a future which he was only beginning to understand. Now in a time of peace Tobirama must find a way to ascend his people to greatness in a story of honor, hatred, and hope. Yet war is always on the horizons in the Elemental Lands."_

" _The boy's frustration is apparent on his features if any studies based on Asari Physiology is anything to go by. The language barrier is slowly beginning to wear thin on him."_ Solona's voice chimed in from the ceiling as the boy's face contorted in frustration.

It was then that Solona projected a small film onto the blank metal wall that reflected lightly, but the sight entranced the boy fully.

The image of an amphibian-like humanoid figure dressed in sleek black armor holding a weapon very similar to the "L" shaped object the blonde had used on Mizuki. However he was aiming the object at a group of blue skinned women that looked like him, but had sleek strange tentacles on their head.

It was playing with audio throughout the metal dome in a language both Solona and Naruto knew he had no hope of understanding. Yet it served to quench his frustration as he carried on watching the movie. He would never admit it aloud, but the visuals of this movie were far greater than any Yukie Fujikaze movie he had seen.

The clone sat down on the cold metal floors utterly entranced.

Yet Solana knew if she didn't get the omni-tool's data returned to her soon, his attention wouldn't be held for long.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

 **48 Hours since finding The Uprising**

"Well now, it looks like you have had better rest." Asuma said cheekily as he appeared before Shikamaru at the now dead fire who merely groaned in response.

Shikamaru was sprawled out on the dirt ground, his leg kicked up onto a log, cuddled into his jacket that he had been using as a pillow.

"Well time to get up." Asuma said as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes, "I know where you slept, but now we have to find both Ino and Naruto." the man said as he flicked the lighter open igniting his addiction.

Shikamaru groaned further as he sat up with a yawn and began to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Ino went off somewhere the the right. Naruto went across the way over here." He said with a head nod in the direction.

Asuma nodded his head, "Well get ready for training, I'll be back in five."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"You know Ino, I am actually not surprised at the state you got to sleep in with this set up, and the things you brought with you." Asuma said as he looked around the small area she had developed as her campsite.

She had seemingly packed away a nice red tent with four sides and a bottom, which she had erected over a bed of leaves she had likely kicked together for extra padding.

A small campfire was built up directly in front of the tent with a small wall of rocks on the back side that likely did quite a bit to angle the heat into the tent.

It was actually a bit of a surprise that she wasn't too hot given the conditions and the fact that she seemed rather cosy in her sleeping bag. Littered around the inside of the tent was the remains of a small empty cup of pudding, and a half full bag of cherry tomatoes.

"Ino." Asuma said as he kicked at the girl's feet, causing her to grumble and roll over licking her lips.

"Ino." Asuma repeated louder as he roughly kicked the girl's foot in her sleeping bag, shaking the tent a bit causing her to wake with a start.

Without any delay Ino sat up quickly, the sleeping bag falling down exposing her in her underwear with a yelp as she covered herself. "Get out Asuma-sensei!" she yelled as she covered herself, pulling the sleeping bag up to her chest.

Asuma's eyes briefly widened at the exposure as he quickly backpedaled out of the tent as he asked the question suddenly on his mind, "What kind of shinobi sleeps in territory they don't know in their underwear?" Asuma asked his mind still at a loss of words.

Ino's voice quickly bit back amidst the rustling in the tent, "The kind that wants to actually sleep comfortably when their sensei forces them to sleep in the cold dark woods all night! And you said your family owned this territory!" Ino yelled back angrily as she stepped out of the tent, a tie in her hand as she pulled her hair up into it's ponytail.

"Point taken." Asuma mused at the territory comment, there was nothing wrong with her reasoning. "Trust me Ino, in comparison to Shikamaru, you were living the high life last night." Asuma said with a snort of amusement thinking back to the genin that likely went right back to sleep the moment he left. "Change quickly for training, we need to go get Naruto and return to the valley."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Asuma doubled back to the clearing to assure Shikamaru remained awake only to be pleasantly surprised by the final member of their team already being present.

"Well this is a surprise Naruto. How did you sleep?" Asuma asked with a playful smile around his cigarette as he took in the sight of the blonde. Although the more that he examined him, the more his playfulness disappeared on the inside.

This was a rather standard field test for new shinobi teams. There were many different ways to instigate teamwork. There was the bell test that demanded a display of immediate teamwork, or being faced with failure. There was the more barbaric deprivation test that left a member of the team respectively: Starving, Sleep deprived, and sense deprived miles away from town, and the members would have to work together to return to Konoha.

He preferred the more passive arrangement that simply forced the teams to live together in a single place. Generally this was a provided apartment, but he liked to shake things up a bit and add in an element of survival to his tests. Soon enough his students would run out of food, and would be forced to learn wilderness survival because of it. Not to mention it curbed their spendings from missions, and taught them to buy the necessities, and not things for pleasure. A lesson he was sure that they would all soon learn once they started taking missions.

Yet as he looked at Naruto, he didn't see any of the signs of stress that was gained from the task. Shikamaru had roughed it during the night, sleeping on the ground by the fire. It allowed him to delay the inevitable while simultaneously praying that it didn't rain. Ino had brought along more than she should have been able to carry alone, leaving her scuffed up on the journey to the valley, but earning her a pleasant night's rest. Yet Naruto had not changed a bit. He was bright, awake, and alert.

"Could have been worse." The blonde said back dismissively as he helped Shikamaru onto his feet.

"Well perhaps after this bit of training, you could show me where you spent your night." Asuma pried with a small smile. The reports the man had read about a loud boisterous youth that desperately wanted to prove himself in order to become Hokage were slowly fading away. "However for right now, I am going to present to you three an opportunity." Asuma said as he motioned for them to gather around close.

The grizzled man then proceeded to delve deep into his hip pocket and withdrew his wallet. "These nights out here will be rough." Asuma began as he pulled out a large wad of money, "However one of you has the chance to get a head start on developing your new homes, since you have all decided to split up." Asuma began to fan the money through the air as all of the young shinobi could only stare. Even Shikamaru who was typically bored had his own eyes widened in a bit of surprise.

"The money I am holding now is equivalent to the full pay of a single high D-rank mission. D-rank missions are numerous in the village, some pay better, some pay worse. They will take a lot of getting used to, but you do get used to it after awhile. Now I will offer you all the chance for one of you to walk away with this money. You will be competing against each other for it." The man explained, "Although that isn't the only reward. The person that wins this competition will be the only allowed to return to town for the rest of the day, if they wish."

Immediately everyone's focus was solely on Asuma and the money in his hands, "I figured that would get your attention." he said with a grin as he pocketed the money and flashed through a series of hand seals, a boulder forming out of the ground for him to sit on.

"How do we win?" Shikamaru asked curiously, his eyes scanning between the money and his sensei, his mind working overdrive already attempting to make a plan.

"The test will be in two parts. The first part is each of you will have a one on one sparring match against your teammates. Whoever wins the most matches will get my personal help on phase 2 of this exercise. And ninjutsu will be permitted amongst you. However when I say stop, or if someone gives up, the match is over. If you do not cease immediately, you will be done and removed from the team, and I will personally see to it that you won't find yourselves on one ever again." Asuma said seriously as his eyes scanned the team. Although he didn't think it would ever come to that with the students before him, it was fun making them sweat a bit.

"You will draw straws to determine the order in which you choose your opponent." The man said as he withdrew a cigarette box from his vest pocket, shaking it a bit to withdraw 2 partially smoked cigarettes, and a cigarette that had yet to be lit.

"Ugh gross..." Ino muttered as she looked at their sensei place a hand behind his back, closing it around the partially smoked cigarettes.

"Figuratively speaking of course." The man said with a grin as he quivered his lips, ashing the cigarette between them in the process. He then extended the his hand out to the three of them. "There are pros and cons to every pick. If you pick first, you get to choose your opponent. Yet you won't know the length of your teammate's _straws_." He said with a smile, "You could choose to fight the teammate who would be picking third, making all of you weak for the second straw's pick. Or alternatively you could fight against the second straw, and then both of you are tired for when the third finally gets the opportunity to pick. You will only have two fights."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "But if that is the case. Then the first straw is actually the worst. More negative outcomes than any other." Shikamaru reasoned with a raised eyebrow.

Asuma smiled at that, "I suppose having the biggest straw isn't always the best then." He said in amusement as he jabbed his fist forward, allowing all of his students to pick. In quick succession the young shinobi latched onto the man's cigarette butts between their fingers.

Asuma tilted his hand back and forth taking a look at them, "Alright Shikamaru it looks like you are first pick." the man said with a smile.

"Of course I am." Shikamaru drawled as he hung his head.

"How do you know that, you didn't even pull them?" Ino questioned indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"Do you want my straw Ino?" Shikamaru asked, having already given his opinion on the position of first pick.

"I smoked them." Asuma said simply as if that explained everything.

The roll of Ino's eyes told Asuma that it did.

"The second phase of this competition involves learning a chakra control exercise called Tree Climbing. Under each tree over there." he said gesturing with his hand, "You will find a book that will explain the technique to you in thorough detail. Whoever completes their matches in addition to mastering the chakra control technique first will earn the money, as well as a trip back to the village." Asuma revealed the final portion of the competition.

Naruto who had been standing with his arms crossed the entire time finally spoke up, "If we win the money, we don't have to share it?" Naruto quietly as the potential of such an amount of money at his disposal flying through his head.

"If you win, the money is yours to do with what you wish." Asuma said with a weak smile as he could see the dancing images of greed in his students eyes. He silently hoped that someone would be willing to share the money amongst them, but with the lack of supplies they all had he doubted anyone had any intention of doing so. Both Naruto and Shikamaru had come with the base essentials for a small trip, where as he doubted Ino had any intention of sharing with the boys. "So do you all have any questions?" Asuma finally asked.

His students shook their heads as Asuma turned his attention to Shikamaru. "Then Shikamaru, who do you intend to fight first?"

Shikamaru looked between the two of them with a sour look, "Naruto I guess."

"And there we have it." Asuma said with a smile as he gestured for the two of them forward.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The two genin had positioned themselves opposite of one another on the field. Shikamaru had taken to a knee resting in the shadow of one of the largest trees in the valley.

Naruto on the other hand stood across from him, and to their surprise already had a weapon drawn.

"When did Naruto get a tomahawk?" Ino asked incredulously as she stood beside Asuma who was sitting on the boulder. She wasn't allowed to go look at the books by the trees until the first match actually started.

Asuma refused to say anything as his eyes only narrowed briefly in curiosity. He believed he knew the answer to that question, having the luxury of knowing Mizuki's skills in exotic throwing weapons. However it was a theory he wasn't going to voice to the young Yamanaka.

"Are you boys ready?" Asuma asked loudly across the field.

"Are there any rules?" Naruto yelled back, refusing to turn away from Shikamaru who was still crouched in the shadow.

"No killing." Asuma began as if it was obvious, "And I can call the match whenever I feel like it." He finished.

Naruto nodded his head in the distance, which Asuma in turn nodded his head to Ino. "Alright then! Fight!" Asuma yelled loudly as began her mad dash for the books.

Shikamaru quickly fell into a recognizable hand seal as a line of shadow dashed out from the shadow of the tree, intent on catching Naruto by surprise.

Although the only surprise Asuma felt was when Naruto didn't even make a direct dash for Shikamaru like he had initially been expecting from the information he had on the boy. Instead, Naruto joined Ino in making a dash for the trees.

However being in the center of the field allowed Naruto a much easier time getting there than Ino had, being forced to run around the potential sparring zone.

Naruto arrived at the tree stumps immediately quickly grabbing the three books that rested against each of the trees.

"Hey Naruto! Give that back!" Ino yelled loudly as she chased towards the blonde, cutting through the center field no longer caring, nor wanting to put up with the blonde's inevitable games.

Naruto however ignored her as he clutched the books in his hands, and one by one launched each book high up into the trees by the spine. Each one fell haphazardly, and rested sprawled out on the thick leaves and branches of the tree.

Ino caught up and shoved the blonde to the ground as she looked up angrily, before whipping her body facing back across the field, "Asuma-sensei!" Ino whined loudly in rage.

Asuma chuckled at the sight, the butt of the cigarette in his mouth being gnawed tight by his grin. "It's not against the rules! He's only hurting himself when he has to learn it himself!" The man yelled back with a laugh as Ino stomped her feet at the opposite side of the field.

"You'll pay for this Naruto!" Ino said angrily, "I'll get you back for this!"

Naruto however had taken off returning to the center of the field staring Shikamaru down all the while. The teen didn't want to leave the shadows. And Naruto knew that judging from how the shadows reacted earlier when Shikamaru had made a peculiar hand seal, Naruto knew he couldn't advance forward.

Naruto breathed deeply at the standoff, the sudden feeling of weight on his chest a reminder of what would be an assured victory. Just inside his sweatshirt, a small metal L shaped object resided strapped to his chest. Just pulling once on the fish hook and aiming it in Shikamaru's direction, and the fight would be over.

Although Naruto knew he couldn't do that. Not against Shikamaru. So instead he applied a strategy that had been in play long before his time, so long even that it had arguably become philosophy.

There was strength in numbers.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Asuma sat both amazed, and suddenly everything was also becoming clear for him. The fight had been over the moment Naruto had displayed the use of shadow clones. It didn't matter how skilled a fresh genin could have been, thirty shadow clones would triumph over any opponent at that level of experience. There was also a level of brutality and savagery displayed in the clones that Asuma had never seen before or anticipated to come from the blonde youth. Perhaps this was a product of the Fox. Although perhaps it was a product of Naruto's encounter with Mizuki.

Yet Naruto had finished the match quickly as several clones dived at Shikamaru from all angles, before a second wave rushed up behind them and cleaved at Shikamaru through them. The match was decided in an instant, and it was in that instant that the mystery surrounding Naruto and Mizuki became clear.

Shadow Clones were dangerously effective, particularly when mistaken for regular clones. It was possible that Naruto had gotten the jump on Mizuki, before surrounding him with a large portion of clones. Mizuki would then mistake them for illusions, only to be sorely misled to his downfall.

It was possible. Yet it didn't explain the absence of a body. Yet he had hoped he was on the correct path with his theory.

Asuma sighed as he thought back to the cigarette butts his students had pulled earlier. Shikamaru hadn't stood a chance. This entire contest would boil down to who could learn the tree climbing technique the fastest. However before they could do that, they first need to get them down from where Naruto had thrown them in the first place.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"You are going to regret that Naruto." Ino growled angrily as she withdrew a kunai from the opposite end of the field. Naruto had been second pick, and as such he chose the only option of ending his following match as soon as possible. She hadn't even had the opportunity to even get a book down from the tree by the time Naruto had defeated Shikamaru. She had no idea how the blonde had learned to summon solid clones, but to her it didn't matter. She intended to finish the match with one move. All she needed to do was for Naruto to stand still.

"Fight!" Asuma called out from boulder.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Asuma sighed heavily as the same beats played out as the last match. Naruto had immediately summoned a group of thirty clones that flanked him, ready to charge. Each of them were twirling a tomahawk in hand, which would spell Ino's undoing the moment Naruto engaged in close combat. This fight would certainly be short.

"Sensei! I don't feel so good!" Ino suddenly called out as she fell to her knees. Her chest started to heave painfully as she began to gag above the ground.

'Could she have eaten something poisonous last night?' Asuma quickly wondered as he stood to his feet. The others on the team seemed equally worried as Naruto had dispelled his clones and quickly walked over towards Ino, with Shikamaru who was following suit from the trees to the aid of his childhood friend.

"Ino are you alright?" Asuma called out as he approached quickly, joining paths with Naruto along the way.

"My stomach." She cried out painfully as she curled over her gut, "It hurts." she gasped out as she peered through watery eyes.

Asuma quickly knelt down beside Ino and took her pulse, while Naruto and Shikamaru crouched down beside her in worry.

Naruto looked between both Shikamaru and Ino. He had never been good friends with Ino, but he didn't want to see the girl in pain. Although Shikamaru was clearly distraught as he looked upon Ino's prone form. Naruto knew that their parents were friends, and as such the two had grown up together. Shikamaru's worry didn't surprise the blonde.

"Ino, I need you to tell me wh-" Asuma began only to be cut of as Ino's hands fell into a familiar pose in front of her as she laid on the ground.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" she said quickly as her body went completely limp, and Naruto immediately went rigid beside the group.

"Damnit Ino!" Shikamaru cursed as he stood up and looked 'Naruto' directly in the eyes.

"Oh please. Naruto definitely deserved this. He thinks he is the only one who can't play fair? I'll show him." Ino said as she possessed Naruto's body, while bringing his tomahawk up to rest right before his neck.

"That is enough Ino!" Asuma said thoroughly not amused with the girl's crocodile tears, even if it was a rather successful tactic. It was not a tactic that would help build trust between the team, and it thoroughly shot any chances of either of them wanting to share the winnings amongst themselves.

"Hmph, that'll teach him to c-" Ino said as Naruto's eyes briefly went cold before he shook his head. Naruto then immediately heaved back with his Tomahawk before sending it crashing down toward's Ino's prone form.

Asuma quickly caught the blonde's wrist, "Naruto?" he asked for clarification as he stared between the two teammates. "The match is a draw between you two." Asuma said as he gently pushed the blonde's hand away, "You can go over and start working on tree climbing while Ino takes time to wake up."

Naruto's jaw tightened as he looked down at the blonde girl. If there was anything he did not want happening right now, it was someone browsing his thoughts.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Ino opened "her" eyes expecting to be greeted by the sight of the sky, or perhaps a face full of dirt. What she didn't expect though was to be surrounded by sleek metallic walls, and in a comfortable, soft, but foreign chair.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked up to take in the sight of images flying across the wall from a projected light source, much like a movie. Yet it was different. It looked as if she was really there, like everything was happening around her. She couldn't explain it.

" _Naruto's sudden distress and confusion is evident in his voice. Yet the reason for such responses are puzzling. The young boy's brain waves are erratic and heightened to double the natural levels typically displayed by his unique replicating capabilities. Perhaps his replicated clone is finally failing?"_ Solana's voice echoed through the metallic ship, causing 'Naruto's' eyes to fill with fear.

Ino stood up quickly inside Naruto's body as she tried to run from the ghostly voice that echoed around her. However before she could even set foot into another room, her body froze and locked up as she felt her mind once again going blank in a familiar fashion, her technique releasing itself from her host.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Ino groggily opened her eyes with a groan as she stared up aimlessly to the leaves above her in the shade.

"She's coming back boys." Asuma said with a smile as he gently rested his hand on the girl's forehead. "You've been gone for quite some time Ino."

"How long was I out?" She asked painfully as she gratefully accepted the water Shikamaru offered her.

"Just under thirty minutes. I didn't know that the mind body switch technique took that long to return it's host to it's body after failing." Asuma said calmly. Although silently he knew that there was one secret he had dearly hoped Ino had not stumbled upon in the depths of Naruto's mind.

"It usually doesn't. I don't know what happened." Ino admitted quietly as she returned the water to Shikamaru, taking note that Naruto hadn't decided to check on her. Not that she could really blame him.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Asuma asked carefully as he watched the young girl regain her senses.

"I..." Ino began as her lips pursed into a frown, "I don't remember." she lied as she recalled the voice that she couldn't understand.

Asuma seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as she revealed that, "Well Ino. I never want you to use that technique on your teammates again alright? For a girl that values her privacy, I would expect you to place value on theirs." Asuma reprimanded calmly as he gently pat the girl on the shoulder before he stood up and created a shadow clone of himself.

Ino seemed confused at this action as she looked between her sensei and Shikamaru, "What's going on?" She asked.

With a loud thud beside her, Ino whipped around to take in the sight of Naruto. She quickly looked up and realized that the blonde boy had jumped out of the tree. Her eyes widened as everything was clicking for her before she gained an answer.

"As you guessed, Naruto won. While your match between each other ended in a draw, he had no one else to fight, and Naruto apparently already knew the tree climbing technique. So after his match he used it to collect the books he had thrown into the tree. Honestly, if I had known that he already knew the technique, I wouldn't have made this competition. It is usually a technique taught to squads about a month into the formation of genin teams. It wasn't very fair that he already knew the technique, but I won't punish him for studying ahead." Asuma explained as he pulled a cigarette from the box in his pocket.

"Luckily this also means that I can leave a clone here for you both to learn from and ask questions while I'm gone since this is no longer a competition. I do however expect you both to try and learn this." Asuma finished as he stood up and dug into his pockets withdrawing a bundle of cash. "Naruto I believe this is yours." the man said as he handed it over to Naruto who remained silent with a nod of thanks, his eyes locked on Ino. "Naruto, you need to be back here for training tomorrow morning with the rest of the team." Asuma addressed, making sure everyone knew the rules of Naruto's rewarded venture.

"Alright." Naruto accepted quietly nodding his head.

The two then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Hashtag team dynamics? Anyways honestly, I couldn't find a good spot to end the chapter. It was just getting too long, but there was no good place to cut it. So I just picked here. This pretty much introduced the 4 main characters of this story, with Naruto obviously being the lead.

Anyways I hope you are enjoying where this is heading so far, and more importantly hopefully the characters seem to be acting within their personalities.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. People who asked questions last time can vouch that I answered the ones they had(Unless it was a major plot point intended to be in the story already).

I'll see you all next Tuesday.


	3. Learning and Building

For whatever reason, these chapters are ending up way longer than I am wanting them to be. But it is what it is.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Asuma grinned through his cigarette as he touched down on the head of the Third Hokage with Naruto at his side. He knelt down and casually put out his cigarette on his father's scalp. "So what is it you plan to do while you're here Naruto? Do you have anything in mind for what you are going to get with the money you've earned?" Asuma asked making casual conversation as he began walking to the staircase alongside Naruto.

Naruto stayed silent as he weighed his next words, he knew exactly what he planned to do, but he couldn't quite well tell Asuma his intentions.

"Well this is a lot of money." Naruto began, "I honestly haven't ever had this much money at a single point in my life." he admitted. Although it was the truth, it also assisted him in his lie, "I suppose I should look into getting some food that will last. What do you think I should spend my money on Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked with a quiet innocence.

Asuma ran his fingers through his beard in thought. "Food isn't a bad option given your current situation. I imagine neither of you have truly needed to actually learn how to gather food yourselves yet. However you will. Things such as hard grains, beans, and rice alongside canned vegetables and meats would be a good place to start if food is what you are looking for. All of them have a long shelf life." Asuma said imparting some knowledge as they made their way into the village.

"Although things such as lighter fluid, a lighter, vitamins, soap, and even toilet paper are things you should also add to your grocery list of items. I guarantee that you won't regret a purchase like that." Asuma suggested as they reached the bottom of the steps.

Naruto nodded in understanding, even though he was silently wishing that Asuma would be on his way. Although he had to continue playing along, "And I don't have to share the things I bring back with me today right?" Naruto asked as he stood opposite of his sensei.

"No Naruto you don't." Asuma admitted, "Although it is also important to remember that these will be your teammates for the near future. The three of you make up this team, and there is no 'I' in team."

Naruto earned a cheeky grin as he quipped back, "But there is a 'me' if you change the letters around."

Asuma grinned in turn as he pat the young genin on the shoulder, "Enjoy your day off Naruto. Try not to forget about your team even though you have this time to yourself." Asuma said as he began walking off with a wave.

Naruto forced a smile as he watched Asuma's retreating form, before his smile disappeared and he quickly made off in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto quickly stripped out of his wet pair of swim trunks, standing naked in the familiar metallic halls. He quickly rummaged through the ziplock bag he brought with him to keep his clothes dry, and hastily putting them on.

" _Welcome back Naruto."_ Solana's voice called out through the speakers as a blue scan ran over Naruto's body. _"Your anatomy is actually surprisingly compatible with an Asari. I regret to inform you that I believe your replication started failing a couple hours ago. Ever since it has had trouble focusing on the videos at hand I have attempted to show him."_ Solana's continued, even though she knew her words were falling on deaf ears.

Naruto quickly made his way down the hall, stepping over the area where Mizuki had formerly laid dead. He didn't even know how the clone had chosen to clean up the scene, but he supposed he would find out soon.

Naruto rounded the corner for searching for his clone just as the lights above immediately flared red, and all of the doors began to close around him with a hiss. Every door closed in an instant, leaving Naruto standing in the center of the metal prison in a defensive position.

However just as the red had flooded the room, blue arrows began to shine just below Naruto's feet, leading him to a familiar room. He was being directed once again to the medical bay.

Stepping through the open doorway, Naruto was greeted with the sight of his own clone sitting down across from the long bed.

"You can dispel now." Naruto said as light came on in front of him depicting the image of a figure lying down on the bed, much as he had been told in the past.

"Not yet." The clone said as he put his hand up in defense surprising Naruto briefly.

"What do you mean?" The young shinobi asked as he laid back into the bed, only for the mechanical instruments to swing around above him. With surgical precision one of the machine surged forward to Naruto's forearm, and made a tiny incision as it withdrew a sleek piece of metal.

Naruto took to watching silently as did his clone as the machine once again swung around, it's metallic digits placing the chip into a seemingly random slit above a screen, before touching several keys creating several clicking noises on the board in front of it.

"Hello Naruto." Solana's voice said, but this time it was choppy and rudimentary.

Naruto's eyes opened wide at the sudden greeting that he finally understood, looking around. He knew the voice well, but this was the first time he actually understood the voice.

"While we have met, we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Solana. I am the artificial intelligence system for this ship, The Uprising. I am also the last surviving member of her crew." her voice carried through the speakers.

Naruto stood there in confusion as he weighed what he had just heard, suddenly hundreds of questions coming to the forefront of his mind. "How is it that I can understand you now, but I couldn't before? And where are you?"

"When you originally found this ship the other night injured, you were placed on the medical operating table. I realized that I had no knowledge of your language, so I in turn synced a device to your nervous system that would slowly compile enough of your language to attempt an adequate translation to the native languages I speak. While the translation has not been perfect, it has provided suitable communication for us. As for who I am? As I said before, I am Solana. I am an artificial intelligence."

Naruto to his credit just remained still as he stared at the speakers perplexed, "But what is an artificial intelligence? Are you alive? Where is your body?" the young shinobi continued to list off.

"An artificial intelligence is a living computer, or machine if you will." Solana described as she realized that Naruto may not even know the concept of a computer, "My system and protocols are forever connected to this ship, The Uprising, to serve the captain, no matter who is at the helm." Solana stated.

"So you are alive?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know." Solana reported back, although this answer was significantly quieter her others.

Naruto frowned as he chose to sit up straight on the medical bed. "I'm confused, you said this is a ship? Like a boat? How did it sink down here?"

"This ship is not like anything your people currently comprehend Naruto. This ship isn't used to sail seas and oceans. It's purpose is something greater than that." Solana reported before Naruto cut in.

"What type of ship can't sail seas or oceans? That doesn't make any sense." Naruto said shaking his head at the idea. A lot of this suddenly was starting to give him a headache.

"Naruto, this ship is designed to sail between stars." Solana said as the image of this ship lifting up out of the abyss appeared on a projection. It's systems glowed blue as it lifted off the ground, and began to soar into the skies. It continued to climb higher and higher, and made no signs of slowing down as the projection shows the ship flying past the moon, the star, and beyond.

Naruto sat there with his eyes wide at what he had just seen. He was suddenly processing what he had stumbled upon. This wasn't even from his time, or his people. This was something far beyond that. _'It is probably worth a lot as well.'_ Naruto thought briefly before he recalled the sudden weight of the object on his chest inside his jacket..

"Those movies were real." Naruto realized before he recalled his first night on The Uprising, "You saved my life." Naruto said quietly. It was a fact. He now understood that all of the projections, all of the help the he had received against Mizuki, it was all Solana. "Thank you." Naruto said as the sudden thought of the ship's worth disappeared from his mind.

"My life is forever bound to The Uprising and it's Captain, no matter the man at the helm." Solana repeated the words that had been long since ingrained into her programming.

"And who is the captain?" Naruto asked, hoping to finally find some answers that would explain... all of this.

Solana stayed silent for several moments as if considering the question. "You are Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that note, "Thanks Solana, but I can't be the captain of this ship. I don't know anything about it. I don't know about sailing the stars or anything like that. You saved my life, but I can't be a captain for a place that I don't even know." Naruto explained regrettably.

"Why do you think I have been trying to teach you?" Solana asked softly, as the entire room was projected on, various videos and images that looked completely foreign to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he looked around before turning to the clone that sat before the head of the bed, hunched over with his hands resting his chin. The clone sat up straight as their identical eyes locked, and with a nod of the head he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly Naruto felt as if he had clarity.

"I will teach you Naruto. You have discovered this ship, and in turn you have found me again. You found me in your desperation, and yet you returned to me of your own volition. You were patient with me, when you couldn't understand me. I will teach you Naruto, about me, about the stars above you, in hopes that one day I may return there." Solana said sincerely.

"What's the catch? What do you want from me?" Naruto asked the question that had been hanging over his head.

"My hope would be that when that day would come, you would join me."

Silence fell over the two as Solana revealed that. Naruto gestured to the door, hoping that it would unlock. Although he had a distinct feeling that it wasn't up to him.

The door to the med-bay hissed open, which Naruto promptly stepped through only to be greeted by the mass of electronic screens and a life he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Where do we start?" Naruto asked aloud, knowing full and well that he was being watched by Solana.

"Perhaps you would like to take a look at your ship captain?" Solana suggested.

'My ship.' Naruto repeated in his head deeply. The thought awakened something within him. The thought that he had an ally, someone willing to teach him, something of his own.

"I'd like that."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Asuma sighed as he stomped out his cigarette before moving into the Hokage tower. He strode right in with confidence, walking right past the young female secretary who looked up from a stack of papers in alarm before settling down. It was one of the few perks of being the Hokage's son that checking in at the front desk wasn't always an issue.

"Is he in a meeting Hitomi?" Asuma called out as he made his way to the stairs.

"No, he is just giving some new jounin senseis their first d-rank assignments." the woman replied casually with a smile as she waved off the younger Sarutobi.

Asuma widened his eyes in surprise. _'Kurenai and Kakashi are here?'_ he wondered. _'But they were just assigned their teams. Why are they already trying to put them on missions, they haven't even trained together more than a day.'_

Asuma climbed to the top of the steps only to be greeted by the sight of the genin from both teams seven and eight. They were mostly sitting there just twiddling their thumbs as they waited for time to pass. The only two that were making idle conversation were both Kiba and Chouji who sat opposite of one another. _'The graduates were rather quiet this year.'_ Asuma noted as he looked over the teams. A third of the graduates were quiet or too shy to talk, while the other portions were either too lazy or worried about their own appearances to talk to others. The only real loud mouths of the graduating class were Ino, Kiba, and Naruto. However if his theory was right, he began to doubt the later would be talking much either.

"I assume that both of your sensei's are in his office?" Asuma asked, breaking the relative silence amongst the group as most of their attention turned on him. "How long have they been in there?"

Much like her profile stated, Sakura had become a teacher's pet through and through after her rivalry with Ino. "They dismissed us from the Hokage's office about five minutes ago." She reported to her figure of authority.

Asuma nodded in thanks as he walked up and knocked on the door gently, before he cracked it open. "This a bad time Dad?" Asuma asked as he peered into the room. Both Kakashi and and Kurenai were at ease in the Hokage's office. Jounin reports on genin teams were often much more casual than an actual mission report. Kurenai had taken to one of the seats in the Hokage's office, while Kakashi had opted to taking his seat on the window sill beside the desk, casually flipping through his orange book.

"No, certainly not, come in Asuma." The aged leader said with a fatherly smile. "I was just getting a progress report on the new teams, and was curious as to what test was given to them upon their graduation."

Asuma grinned as he stopped at the doorway, digging in his pocket for a cigarette. All eyes were focused on him through varying degrees of emotion. While Kakashi was absorbed in his book, his father had a look of amusement, and Kurenai was sending quite a mighty glare.

"What?" He asked directed at Kurenai as he held up his hands in defense - after putting the cigarette in his mouth. "They make you put out your cigarettes every time you enter the damn tower." Asuma said in defense as he shrugged his shoulders as he lit his cigarette.

"Maybe because they don't want people smoking in the Hokage tower." Kurenai suggested coolly as she kept her piercing red eyed stare on Asuma.

"Really?" Asuma began as he took a seat in the chair beside Kurenai, "Do you think this pipe is for show?" Asuma playfully asked as he lifted his father's pipe before plopping it back down on it's wooden rest.

The Third Hokage had his lips pursed in amusement, as he gently prodded his pipe back into proper position. "Originally I was going to send a messenger bird for you to give me your report, but since you are already here Asuma, I suppose you can give it now."

"First off, let me guess." Asuma said as he pointed over towards Kakashi, "Bell Test."

"It's tradition." Kakashi quipped back without taking his eyes of the book.

"So was failing them apparently." Kurenai muttered as she looked at Kakashi's book display in disdain.

Asuma chuckled briefly as he turned to Kurenai, "And let me guess a genjutsu test." he said as he grinned around his cigarette.

Kurenai flushed briefly under the gaze, as she turned away from the guardian ninja, swatting at the smoke from his cigarette, "I don't want to hear it." she practically growled.

"I mean who would ever anticipate a genjutsu test from the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha! Now that is certainly creative Kurenai. Gold star." Asuma teased as he gave the woman a thumbs up.

"I don't want to hear it!" She said louder in a sing song voice.

The Hokage smiled at the bickering amongst the previous generations, "Now Asuma I believe you have teased Miss Yuhi long enough. I am curious as to what test you gave your team."

"Well father, I told you if you were going to make me take a team that I would do things my way. I decided that I would take them out to our lands a few miles behind the Hokage Monument. I told them that from now on they would be living out there in the wild, and that they can only return once a week. They could use any means to survive out there, whether they choose to do so as a team or as individuals is up to them. However I believe that in time they will come to realize that teamwork will improve their chances of survival." Asuma explained as he leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head, "I'd say that test is a bit more creative than your bell test old man." Asuma joked.

"It seems to me you are just taking things slow with your team Asuma. Afraid they won't be able to compete in the upcoming exam?" Kurenai asked with a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Now if I didn't take things slow, your teams would never catch up." Asuma fired back sending the woman a wink.

"The team seven model is one that has been successful for many generations Asuma. Perhaps it would be best for you to contain your boasting and remember that." The elderly leader said with a smile.

"It's a good thing that you gave me the best portion of that model then isn't it?" Asuma said triumphantly as he crossed his arms over his chest in content.

Kakashi's lone eye perked up a bit from his book at that, "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Asuma held a smirk on his face as he revealed, "You know how we were talking about Naruto last time we were here? How we thought that Naruto had help from an outside source? Naruto certainly had help." Asuma said, pausing purposefully as he watched the three of them hang on his every word.

"Well who helped him?" Kurenai asked pointedly as she slapped the man on the back of his head earning a yelp as his cigarette falling out of his mouth and clattering to the floor.

"That was unnecessary Kurenai." Asuma grumbled as he picked up his cigarette with an almost playful frown.

"Really? I thought it was completely justified." Kakashi quipped from behind his book.

"Enough commentary from the pervert gallery." Asuma drawled as he turned to face his father. "Naruto had help, but not in the way we think. When he took the scroll that night, we assumed that he stole the scroll simply as a test for Mizuki. However I found out today that Naruto learned something from the scroll before the encounter. He learned the shadow clone technique." Asuma said seriously as the surprise shown on the gathered faces.

"Really?" The Professor said as he leaned back and stroked his goatee in thought, "Well that would explain how someone as overconfident as Mizuki may have been beaten. Yet these theories only provoke more questions." the wise leader said regrettably.

"Like what?" Asuma asked, his enthusiasm for the situation briefly draining at his father's concern.

"Well we now know that Naruto learned one technique from the forbidden scroll, a dangerous one at that. Yet who is to say that he didn't learn more than one technique?" The Hokage questioned the younger generation.

Silence fell over the group at the Professor's analysis.

The Hokage sighed heavily as he brought his hand to his face tiredly, "There is still much we do not know. And until we find Mizuki's body, or where Naruto went that night, there will still be questions. I intend to speak with Iruka later today about the subject."

"There is one more thing Dad." Asuma said trailing off quietly. "Ino entered Naruto's mind during a sparring match between them." the jounin instructor said seriously, only to further increase his father's sigh.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"And while the Asari are a very different species than the one I am familiar with, their unique abilities of being able to meld to a person's mind read very similar to that of the consciousness of your clones. Perhaps there may be more out there similar to you than you realize." Solana explained, and her voice almost sounded happy?

"I don't know how similar I can be to an entirely female species with blue skin." Naruto said as he stood up, climbing off of the comfortable bed to stand on the cold metal plating of the ship.

"Is the bed not to your liking captain?" Solana asked in confusion as the blonde made his way out of what was the former captain's bedchamber.

"It isn't that!" Naruto explained quickly as he gathered various items from around the ship into a large bag. "My sensei said that I could only spend the day here, and then I would have to return to our training ground." Naruto said waving his hands before him in defense, even though he knew Solana could see all around him.

"Then what is it you intend to do?" she questioned from above before going silent.

"Right now I'm getting together the things that would be of use out in the wilderness. Then there is also the fact that I have all of this money to spend now, and I need to go do some shopping before the stores close. I'm still trying to figure out what I should take with me." Naruto said as he began stuffing the bag.

"I see." Solana voiced, her dejected tone coming through the ship's speakers.

"Hey, look." Naruto said as he scanned the walls, as if to look the 'person' in the eyes, only to realize the futility. "I'd honestly want to stay if I could." Naruto said as he paused with a frown on his face, sitting back onto his heels. "Truthfully there is no where I'd rather be."

"Then why do you choose to leave?" Solana questioned.

"Because right now it isn't a choice for me Solana. I want to stay, but I can't. If I stay out here, people will eventually find this place. People will find out what happened with Mizuki. Then we would both be in trouble. And I can't be here with you all the time, my clones only last so long. I wish I could be in two places at once, but I can't." Naruto ranted on before he shook his head and sighed as he continued packing.

"And trust me when I say another reason is that I need the training as a ninja. I've been thinking when you have been telling me all of this, about the other races out there and stuff. I may talk myself up a lot, but I didn't even graduate the academy normally, and that is with being in the academy two years longer than all of the other students. I'm a loner, and at this point I'm just pretending to be friends with everyone in hopes to be friends with someone. If when I had found this place, and it had been completely repaired? I probably would have left then and there Solana. My dream, my goal in the village I always tell people is that I want to be Hokage - the leader of our village. Yet in truth, all I have ever wanted was a fresh start and to be acknowledged. This galaxy you speak of, I think it can give it to me." Naruto continued to spill as Solana listened.

Naruto slung the bag over his shoulder as he walked down the long hall to the hatch entrance in the water. "When I was a kid around eight or so, all of the academy students in my class would go everywhere together after class. We would go hang out all day and chase each other on the structures until it was dark. Obviously most nights we would all just go home, and wait for another day. Yet some nights we would lay back in the tall grasses between the trees that separated the many training fields and we would look up at the stars. They were some of the best nights of my life." Naruto explained with a small grin.

"You seem quite happy recollecting such memories." Solana observed.

Naruto chuckled at the response, "I am. You see these kids were a bit older than me, but they treated me the same. Just a bunch of kids that were also orphans or from broken families. So when they were laying back on that grass, staring at the stars, I was right there with them. I remember the questions they would ask everyone. Wondering what is up there as they gaze to the stars, wondering if there was some like us out there wondering what it's like for us down on that grass under the stars. Yet none of us ever thought we were going to meet them. However now you're giving me that chance." Naruto said as he changed his clothes.

"You seem happy then. Why do you consider yourself a loner with such great companionship?" Solana asked for understanding.

"They graduated before me, and sadly they're all dead now. Well most of them." Naruto dropped down, dipping his feet briefly in the cold water of the abyss only to cringe at the chill.

"Who survived?" Solana wondered, "Even if one person survived, then you should have at least a companion somewhere."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively despite the smile on his face, "You're right. There is one girl from that class that I still talk to. Although she retired before I even became a ninja. She now just works at her father's ramen stand, because the shinobi life wasn't for her." Naruto explained. "We are still friends, and I go to see her a lot, but with her not being a ninja... it's not the same."

"I see." Solana said, "Well in that case Naruto, know that I am your friend." Solana proclaimed through the speakers.

Naruto chuckled, "I know that Solana. However people need more than one friend. Someone can't rely on one person to be there for them always, no one can do that." Naruto explained as he sank his body into the water, and reached for his bag.

"I can." Solana replied bluntly.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he treaded in the water, "What?"

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto grinned broadly as he stretched out across his bed. Yet this wasn't just _any_ bed. This was a bed fit for a captain. Although it no longer resided in the ship, right now it resided in what Naruto knew would be his new home for the foreseeable future.

"So what time is it Solana?" Naruto asked as he stretched out of bed. He was in simple black sweatpants and a loose fitting gray shirt where the sleeves rested mid way up his forearm.

"It is precisely 7:15 in the morning Naruto. It appears you have slept a bit longer than you usually do." Solana's voice sounded off as the orange light on his forearm flared to life. It was just a long series of flowing numbers, but it was Solana, his friend. She had revealed to him the omni-tool she had placed on him during their initial encounter, and explained it's use. He however was just happy that she could communicate to him at a distance, and he wouldn't need to worry about someone finding the ship every time he journeyed there.

"I figured I could use the rest." Naruto said with a grin as he walked to the balcony, resting his forearm against one of the supports as he took in the view. "And here I used to think that the monument had the best view in the world." Naruto said quietly as his eyes scanned the expanse before him.

It was believed that the First Hokage had created the forests that surrounded Konoha. That all of the trees were of his making. Well Naruto knew he was probably one of the few that was actually truly getting to appreciate the man's labor. The forests were lush and thick with large trunks. The leaves at the top of the trees served to nearly block out the sun with their many branches of lush leaves.

Naruto had chosen the tallest one to create his new home, and he created it above the leaves and out of sight. In truth at first he hadn't wanted to move at all from the place he had originally decided on. However he came back to his campsite briefly ravaged, undoubtedly by Ino. The girl even signed her name, and said it had been for throwing the books into a tree. While he understood her frustration, it also was a jarring reality. If he had left anything from the ship in that small house he had built, and she found it? There would be no backpedaling away from that. So he had decided to put as much distance between him and the rest of his team as possible, around 10 miles to be exact.

After his return from his shopping expedition, he had been on cloud nine. Coming from humble origins that prevented you from getting more than the bare necessities, when he gained the opportunity that Asuma presented him, he didn't just take it. He took the opportunity, ran with it, and flourished it into something greater.

Since he had entered the academy he had been living on his own in a small apartment in a rather crowded area of the village. The expense had always been provided for from a stipend from the village bank. Each month, they would pay for his rent, and then give him a rather small amount of excess money for food and supplies.

Over the past week he had come to realize that both Ino and Shikamaru weren't the biggest fans of the wilderness. While Shikamaru was comfortable in the wilderness, he was lazy and content in his boredom. He didn't want to put in more than the bare minimum amount of effort necessary in order to get by. It ended with him having a less than pleasurable experience.

Ino on the other hand was completely different. She had gone back home and desperately spent the day taking everything that would assist her out in the wilderness. She brought anything that would give her some form of comfort, rather than attempting to find a way to create comfort already out in the wilderness. So in turn she had set herself up only to be continually let down when things failed on her, such as her hair dryer running out of battery.

Naruto however knew he had a significant edge over his comrades. A life of luxury may have been outside of Ino's capabilities by herself. However Naruto realized he was not alone. Between Solana, his clones, and himself, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish.

The "treehouse" was merely the title given to the residence because it was literally a house in a tree. However to compare it to a treehouse that a young boy would build with a group of friends with hammer and nail after school was sorely misleading.

Naruto had used the money he had gained from Asuma, and even withdrew an advance on his allowance for rent and supplies. He bought large quantities of food that would last. Yet there was no way that food was going to take up all of his money. The remainder of what he had strictly went into tools. Axes, saws, sandpaper, paint, even metal supports for his project. He remembered that the man who had been working the counter didn't even want to sell the supplies again thinking that it was just going to be another one of Naruto's pranks.

Of course he told the man that he wasn't going to pull any pranks, and naturally hours later some graffiti may have appeared on the Hokage monument - again. Thankfully Naruto had been back in the forest by that point with all of his supplies, and people can't be at two places at once... right?

The treehouse he had created with his countless clones, and Solana's guidance had been the best thing he had ever made. The sleek wooden floors were layered with precision as the center of the large house wrapped itself around the trunk of the tree, resting inside the leaves invisible from the ground. Although that wasn't the most impressive part. While Naruto was proud of his accomplishments, the greatest things about the tree house had not been of his making.

The roof was a sheet fabric well beyond the means of his people. A fabric that was incredibly difficult to break that had camoflauge qualities as well as solar absorbing. The solar absorbing roof filtered all of it's energy to a battery that he had brought with him from the ship. He barely understood it all. It served to bring him light and electricity that he would have formerly missed from the village.

Although the one thing he had yet to conquer in the construction of his treehouse was perhaps one of the more pressing matters. "How long do I have til my team meets for training Solana?" Naruto asked casually.

"You have precisely an hour and thirty minutes." Solana responded without hesitation, her mind working far faster than the blonde's.

"Alright." Naruto said as he stripped down to and grabbed a towel, "Well I need to answer nature's call, and then I'll take a bath in the river." Naruto said before he made enough clones to fill the treehouse. "Do you mind teaching them something on the datapad until I get back?"

"I thought you said that bathing is a time that you get to relax your mind." Solana questioned.

"It is." Naruto affirmed.

"Then why do you seek to put undue stress on your mind while you are bathing?" Solana asked, her voice littered with confusion.

"It's because the stress comes later." Naruto quipped as he quickly departed via the balcony.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Hey what's up Shikamaru?" Naruto called out as he leapt out into the clearing, once again in his black attire.

Both Shikamaru and Ino were in the clearing, but there were a good distance apart as they were both training on specific techniques.

"Not much Naruto. Just trying to get this technique to work." Shikamaru said rather annoyed as he went through a familiar set of seals once again.

"Still stuck on the fireball jutsu eh?" Naruto wondered aloud with a raised eyebrow.

Shikamaru turned and gave Naruto a dry look, "I only got the technique from Asuma yesterday. Seals were easy to understand. The Earth Wall while it took some time, it had a sound concept. However breathing fire out of your mouth?" Shikamaru groaned as he flashed through the seals once again, only getting a few spurts of flame.

"It's not that bad. Now water walking on the other hand, falling into cold water isn't fun." Naruto joked as he gently tapped the Nara clan member on the shoulder.

"Well considering with the clones you use, you probably learned the technique within an hour and likely never even got wet." Shikamaru said dryly.

"I have the memory of getting wet."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So what is Ino doing?" Naruto asked as he looked over to the opposite end of the ground. He didn't bother to go and ask her as things were still sour between them.

"I think you can imagine. She hasn't gotten passed the Earth Wall jutsu, and she is starting to feel the weight of her lack of success." Shikamaru announced somberly as they both took in the countless half finished crumbling earth walls that she had erected over time.

Naruto merely hummed at the thought. Both him and Ino had never gotten along from the academy, and despite that he put his best foot forward helping her on the first day. Yet ever since their competition, and his act of throwing the chakra control books into the tree, she had been more than cold to him.

Her anger had started when he had been the chosen winner, getting the chance to return to town. When he returned back to the camp with nothing for her, and a bag of beans and rice for Shikamaru as well as a pot. Needless to say she wasn't happy, not that he cared. She had went into his mind, and had the nerve to be upset after going through his camp as well.

Their first D-rank missions hadn't gone any better on the teamwork side of things. While both of them could adequately work alongside Shikamaru individually, collectively they were a disaster. Barbs and insults quietly being thrown back and forth, generally centered on his supposed lack of loyalty to their team, and her self centeredness. They both knew that she wouldn't have gotten him a thing if she had gone to town with the money in his place. So there was anger and tension, that neither of them wanted, but neither of them refused to let go due to their pride.

Besides, as far as Naruto was concerned, he was taking a bit of joy in watching her struggle.

"So what is it you're working on right now Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he put his hands on his hips taking a breather. While he wasn't running around everywhere, practicing and learning elemental techniques was a lot more exhausting than it looked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I've already learned the things that he has tried to teach me. Sealing techniques, Earth Wall, Fire Ball, Water Walking. Techniques I am able to learn pretty quickly. He has also mentioned that I take up learning things like Elemental Chakra, or chakra sensing. He said that the abilities tend to manifest in a shinobi's youth before a shinobi is too old and their chakra affinities already manifest." Naruto said holding his hands up in another shrug.

"Chakra affinity..." Shikamaru muttered, "My father mentioned that to me when I told him about learning the Earth Wall technique. He gave me a slip of paper and told me to channel chakra into it in order for it to show me what elemental affinity I have."

"And what did you get?" Naruto asked suddenly with interest.

"It stayed blank. He said that I was too young for an elemental affinity." Shikamaru said as he caught his breath.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, he had expected as much. He didn't know the specific way to train elemental chakra, but he has been practicing easier manipulation such as having mud condense into a hardened ball of rock.

"Just because your elemental affinity isn't showing up on chakra paper does not mean that it isn't buried within you." Asuma's voice called out as he appeared in the middle of the training ground in a swirl of leaves.

"Asuma-sensei." Naruto nodded in greeting as Shikamaru gave the chain smoker a lazy wave before attempting the fireball technique.

Asuma returned the nod, "Everyone come on, gather around." Asuma called out beckoning them over with his hand.

Naruto was quick to arrive, followed by Shikamaru who showed up after his fireball once again fizzled out before reaching it's full size. Ino was the last to arrive, who stomped up with a scowl on her face. Her arms and knees were covered in dirt, and she didn't look too pleased with all of the dirt beneath her fingernails.

"So how are you all coming along on the techniques I've given you?" Asuma asked with a grin with his cigarette between his teeth.

Naruto looked ready to speak as Asuma quickly held up a hand stopping the blonde, "Naruto, I have a feeling I already know what you are going to say, so just hold off for a moment." Their sensei addressed as he turned his attention to the other blonde in the group. "So Ino, where are you at with the Earth Wall technique?" Asuma asked as he peered past her at the training grounds.

"What does it look like?" Ino grumbled angrily as she stepped out of the man's field of view. Behind her there had to be at least fifty partially crumbling walls that had never been able to truly stand up to the short test of time they have been given.

Asuma's eyes focused in on the walls as if he was seeing through them while silence rested on the group. "Your walls are fragile. A lot of the techniques I am teaching you while they are to serve multiple purposes for you all out here are not easy to learn. They are not like the techniques you were taught in the academy that required an immediate flow of chakra to perfect the technique. The Earth Wall technique requires chakra to be manipulated in three quick phases." Asuma began as he knew the other two boys already had grasped the technique.

"First chakra is gathered upon a portion of the ground you intend to erect like a small sheet foundation. Then you pour a consistent flow into the sheet of chakra as you delve into the earth that will construct your wall. Whether you choose to take the earth from the surrounding area, or delve deep into the ground to raise a wall is up to you. Then suddenly you must surge the remaining chakra necessary for the technique to propel the Earth Wall upwards. Multi-stage manipulation isn't easy, and you shouldn't get discouraged." Asuma supplied as he turned his attention to Shikamaru.

"And Shikamaru, I see that you have been making some progress with the Fire Ball technique." Asuma said as he gently ashed his cigarette on the ground beside him, kicking some dirt over it.

"I can use the ability to make small fires at my camp, but I can't make it anywhere near the size either of you can do it." Shikamaru explained, even if he wasn't all that thrilled with his progress.

"You just have to shove a lot of chakra into it at the end Shikamaru." Naruto provided as if it was simplest solution.

"That is indeed one way to get the technique to work." Asuma admitted as he glanced at Naruto briefly, "Yet that isn't the only way, or the most efficient. The technique requires a lot of chakra, and yet there are several ways to make the technique work for you. Not everyone has the chakra that you do Naruto, to forcefully expand the flame through the use of chakra. Many people have to utilize a degree of control to expand the flame by stretching their chakra they use as far as possible." Asuma explained. "And there have been few people that have shown such chakra or mastery of that element since the loss of the Uchiha Clan."

Ino picked out the point in the speech she heard, "What do you mean that not everyone has the chakra that Naruto has?" Ino asked sourly as she crossed her arms over her chest, none too pleased with Naruto's success. Although even Shikamaru seemed equally curious by what Ino had asked.

Asuma's gaze went from Naruto back to the group. "The truth is that while Naruto's test scores were indeed low, and he had significant trouble with the academy level jutsus, he has always had great chakra reserves. You will come to realize that chakra reserves are some of the hardest things to grow in your shinobi careers, even more so than actual muscle. It is only accomplished by a degree of sweat and pain. Naruto however happens to be one of the few that was born with incredible chakra reserves. Where many of your peers have levels of chakra much in line with your own, there are a few in your graduating class that have levels quite beyond that." Asuma explained.

"Who else in our class has a more chakra than average?" Shikamaru asked with curiosity.

"Well your friend Chouji has actually been documented as having significant chakra reserves for his age. I know this because originally Chouji was going to be one of my students." Asuma revealed surprising the group.

"A four person team?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"No you moron, you wouldn't be here." Ino snapped quickly as she glared at the blonde.

Asuma grimaced at Ino's delivery, "While I wouldn't have said it like that, Ino is correct. I was going to take the team modeled after their parents. You were going to be a member of team seven in Chouji's place."

Naruto immediately thought to both his crush, and the person he disliked most in the entire class. How would that have went? Would he be having a better time? Or would he be off to the side as Sakura pursued her own crush, and wanted nothing to do with him.

Naruto cast a sidelong glance at Shikamaru as if assessing his own place, "No thanks." Naruto muttered realizing that the team he had was better than what would have been his alternative. "I'd take this team over being on one with Sasuke any day."

Asuma smiled at that. While Naruto didn't admit he wanted to be on this team, he at least chose it over his alternative.

"Shut up Naruto." Ino said rolling her eyes, "I'd happily go on Sasuke's team any day. Anything is better than being stuck here with you." Ino said in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto scowled as he turned to Asuma, "I'll support that. I bet Chouji could at least make an Earth Wall." Naruto fired back as a fire lit up in Ino's eyes.

"Ahhh man..." Shikamaru muttered as he hung his head realizing that an argument was getting ready to blow up much like on their missions.

"Screw you Naruto! Ever since you got on this team, all you have ever done is prove that you are just as annoying as Sakura always said you were! That's why you don't have any real friends!" Ino yelled as she stormed off both angry and hurt.

"Ah fuck..." Asuma groaned as he hung his head at the turmoil.

"Hey don't listen to her. She is just frustrated right now. I've known her all my life, it'll pass." Shikamaru tried to explain as he gently clapped Naruto on the shoulder before walking to his area of the training ground as Naruto continued to stand there in silence.

Asuma quietly took out another cigarette and sparked it up in the silence before taking his first deep drag. "She didn't mean that." Asuma said as he took in Naruto's stone features locked on Ino's retreating form.

"Yeah she did." Naruto replied quietly.

"Well that doesn't make it true." Asuma said as he gently pat Naruto on his other shoulder.

"No. It just makes it cold." Naruto said as he clenched his teeth as he tried to shake his head free of his thoughts.

Asuma nodded his head not willing to press any further on the topic of Ino. "Naruto, come with me for a moment." Asuma said as he began walking away from the training ground that housed the rest of the team.

The two walked a good distance into the forest in silence before they eventually ended up near the stream that flowed nearby their campgrounds.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"Naruto, I don't want you to blame Ino." Asuma said with his cigarette pinched between his lips as he stood tall overlooking the quiet running water.

"Why sh-"

"Blame me." Asuma continued not letting Naruto carry on. "This is my first time taking a team. A lot of the stress that surrounds you all now is subject to the situation I have placed you all in." he explained as he took the time to take a deep drag before exhaling from his nose.

"Growing up I was a lone wolf, I wanted nothing to do with my father or anything that would relate me to him by association. He was rock, I was wind. He was wise, I was willful. He was calculating, I was headstrong. We never got along. The moment I had the chance to leave, I did."

"What about your mother? Didn't you get along?" Naruto asked curiously always having wondered what it would be like to have parents.

Asuma nodded his head lowering his cigarette between his fingertips ashing it beside him, "We did, but she died." he explained exhaling smoke.

"How?" Naruto asked quietly in surprise.

Asuma raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Naruto almost judging him, "Giving birth." he said before briefly grinning to himself as if he had told himself some form of inside joke.

Naruto grimaced at that, he had never known that the Hokage had lost his wife to childbirth. "So you have a little brother?" Naruto asked, changing to a brighter line of questioning having always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling.

Asuma's eyes focused down on Naruto once again hesitating, "No." he replied honestly.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said calmly, cringing at where the subject had led.

"Don't be. It's... not your fault, and you don't have to apologize." Asuma dismissed politely.

Naruto opened his mouth to apologize again only to catch himself, "It's not that. I never knew my parents. I guess I just try to be sympathetic to those who lost theirs," Naruto said before coolly adding, "even if they may not deserve it."

Asuma's eyes flashed with recognition as he let out a sigh, "Be careful Naruto. Your rivalry with Sasuke can be a good thing for your career." Asuma began as Naruto's eyes flashed up immediately to meet his.

"Wha-"

Asuma shook his head as he held up his hand, "In fact in ways I approve. Yet your rivalry is only good - until it is bad. Then that same rivalry you both share can be more dangerous than the shinobi you encounter outside our walls."

"Unless I become more dangerous than anything outside our walls. Than neither will matter." Naruto said with a grin.

Asuma shook his head, "Naruto I could teach you everything that I know, and there will still be dangers out there that would threaten you. Every shinobi has a weakness. The trick is living once you've found yours."

"Well at this rate I'll at least learn everything you know quickly and be the strongest shinobi of my age." Naruto said unhindered with a cheeky grin.

Asuma snorted as he put out his cigarette, "Indeed you would Naruto. However that is part of the reason I wanted to take you out here to talk alone."

"What?" Naruto asked suddenly cool as he picked up on Asuma's tone.

"Naruto you are not the brightest youth I have ever seen." Asuma began, "But you learn faster than anyone I have ever seen, and a large part of that is due to your clones." The man explained, "However for the time being I'd like to slow down on your training at least until your teammates catch up."

"But that isn't fair!" Naruto yelled, "Why do I have to be held back just because Ino can't keep up!" Naruto continued suddenly reminded of his earlier encounter with the girl.

"It isn't just Ino, Naruto, it is Shikamaru as well. I will be honest with you. I have seen many shinobi much like you that have learned too quickly, excelled beyond their peers and teammates only to cease appreciating them. Sometimes this has led to their death, other times it has led to worse." Asuma explained. "I don't have issues with training on your own time, using information at your disposal, or even seeking help out on your weekends in the village. However for the time being, I will have to slow down on your training at least until I can help your teammates catch up."

Naruto scowled crossing his arms tightly, his scowl deepening with Asuma's every word. "If that is the case then I am not going to be wasting my time out here with a sensei that isn't going to train me." Naruto said angrily as he whipped around stalking off in the other direction.

"Naruto your time spent out here isn't just about training, it is meant to build teamwork, and to grow with your teammates." Asuma attempted to explain.

"Do you really think I want to get close to her?" Naruto yelled, "We don't get along, we never have!"

"I won't presume to tell you that you have to become close friends with Ino, but you as a shinobi are obligated to work together as a team Naruto, regardless of your personal feelings on the matter." Asuma said honestly.

"You are telling me that I have to work together with someone that is effectively holding me back from learning." Naruto scoffed at the idea, "If you expect me to stay out here and twiddle my thumbs in the wilderness while they learn their techniques, you are sorely mistaken."

Asuma sighed heavily at that, "I know." he admitted. "If I sent you all as a team back to the academy now, you would probably graduate within the month far smarter than you are now. I won't force you to stay out here while I am not training you. It isn't right for me to ask that of you as a teacher. I'll allow you to visit Konoha during the daytime so that you can relax. I just need you to return out here during your nights. Consider this a momentary reward, not a permanent vacation. Give them a week."

Naruto took a deep breath as he realized that there will suddenly be a halt placed upon his training, even if it is only temporary.. "Alright." Naruto said with a frown. "Do you at least know where we will be going on our next mission?"

"Well at the end of the week, It is my hope that I get both Ino and Shikamaru up to speed, and we will be able to take our first C-rank mission outside the village." Asuma replied honestly.

Naruto perked up a bit at that, "Do you know where we will be going?"

"Likely within or near the border of Fire Country." Asuma replied with a grin.

"That's like everywhere." Naruto replied bluntly unamused.

"Yep." Asuma quipped his grin still in place.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he huffed in irritation before walking off, no longer wanting to deal with his chain smoking sensei.

Asuma exhaled smoke as his eyes fell down to the water, "Hey Naruto!" Asuma called out through the cigarette, "I think you could use this!"

Naruto's eyes snapped up abruptly at the loud thud overhead. Buried deeply into a tree above was a kunai with a small scroll attached to the end, hanging by a string. The kunai was buried so deeply that only it's ring was visible.

Naruto looked back behind him only to be greeted by the sight of a falling swirl of leaves. "I should learn how to do that." Naruto muttered to himself as he took a moment to watch the leaves calmly land on the flowing water.

 **XXXXXX**

 **XXXXXX**

Anyways that wraps up the chapter. So as I am sure some of you have been able to catch on by now. This story starts as a bit of a slow burn. However the tale isn't going to be slow throughout. It is going to pick up pace quite a bit as the lies Naruto is forced to tell to hide this galaxy from the world he is in quickly close in around him.

I did however make one mistake in the first chapter, and I think I dated the current year in the Citadel Era. I will be deleting that. If you are curious as to why it was there in the first place. The original plan was for Naruto to launch the ship into space, and go into cryo-sleep moving at light speed operated by Solana until he gets back in contact with the ME universe. I personally feel that the whole idea was retarded, and defeats the purpose of what I wanted Naruto to accomplish. So it will be deleted. Credit goes to Jebest4781 for pointing that out to me.

Now I have posted a couple images on my profile to give you a general feel of the inspiration for this "Tree House" Naruto has built high above the forest of Konoha.

Finally if you have any specific questions, or you are curious about anything in regards to the story. Again I do my best to answer all questions that I receive. Beyond that, I'll see you all next week.

 **Edit: Turns out that I can't post links on my profile. So people that saw the message beforehand, I'm sorry. I just can't link them.**


	4. Fearing The Man You Create

Naruto sighed heavily at yet another one of his failed attempts. He dropped the jagged split stone lightly on the table in front of him. Surrounding him were countless clones that had gathered around in a circle and were each individually absorbing themselves into their book of choice. Other clones around the table also had jagged stones in front of them, their training having reached varying degrees of success.

Earth elemental chakra training was proving more difficult to learn than anything he had done previously. He had initially thought that he had a grasp on the nature manipulation, but he was wrong. The training often focused on hardening stones, splitting them, and then hardening the split stones as much as possible, before splitting once again. The training would continue like that seemingly indefinitely, each next step always providing room for improvement.

Then another area of training involved levitating the earth element itself. Suspending it like a suiton shinobi would suspend water. The difficulty of such a task Naruto felt was indescribable at least at his current state, and he had no idea when he would achieve a form of mastery on the subject.

"Hey! You need to sign in to use this section of the library!" A young brown haired woman nearly yelled as her heels clicked across the tile floors while she tried to desperately keep her glasses on her face.

"What? Oh no don't worry! The boss is right over there. I'm sure he checked in!" called out a familiar voice in turn as it got louder on approach.

Naruto sighed as he slid the stones away from in front of him, looking up expectantly as a familiar face rounded the corner of a long bookshelf.

"Sir! I don't know who your boss is, but you are required to sign in regardless of who you work for if you intend to look through these books." The young woman cried as she made her way around the corner as well.

"Hey boss, what is he doing here?" the clone sitting quietly at Naruto's right asked in a hushed whisper as they looked across the table to another one of Naruto's clones, and the young frazzled librarian.

"I guess no one told you I was back here before starting your shift?" Naruto said standing up as he offered a disarming smile to the librarian.

The young brown haired girl flushed as she took in the sight of not just the Naruto she had been following, but at least thirty more situated around the corner of the library reading books of their choosing. She gently shook her head as an answer.

Naruto walked over to the woman, "I take it you need me to sign in again?" Naruto tried to offer politely, not wanting to get kicked out of the library for something like this.

The girl nodded mutely as she fumbled around with a clipboard sandwiched between two books in her arms before handing it to the blonde.

Naruto gave a light smile in response as he flipped away a few pages before taking her pen to sign, "So what is your name?" Naruto asked politely making brief conversation.

"Rei Tanaka." The girl said meekly still flushed with the sudden reveal of all of the shinobi's clones.

Naruto smiled at that as he signed his name before handing the clipboard back to the girl, "Well I hope my clone wasn't too much trouble for you." Naruto said with a grin as he returned to his seat.

Mutely Rei shook her head and left quickly barely muttering a goodbye. Naruto knew that once she returned to the librarian's desk at the front and looked over the clipboard, she would undoubtedly see a long list of his repeated signature. She wasn't the first to stop him or one of his clones in the library, and he doubted she would be the last.

Naruto sighed as he returned to his Earth manipulation training. However before he could really get into it, one of his clones leaned in and whispered, "Boss, what is he doing here?" The clone asked as he nudged his head over to the newest clone arrival, rifling through a small bag of snacks.

Naruto looked over to the copy of himself, "I asked a group of you to go out around the village and see if there was anything worth doing while I have the free time this week, besides just coming to the library. I have no idea if he found anything. I'm sure he will tell me in a bit." Naruto said as he turned back to a book and quietly began perusing it's pages.

His clone however had a more aggressive approach in mind. "Hey you! Idiot in the bag of food. You don't need to eat! Did you find anything while you were following the bosses orders?" the clone nearly barked, trying to be mindful of the library's silence.

Just moments from popping a piece of candy into his mouth, the clone looked up in surprise.

Naruto looked slightly amused at the sight as the clone's eyes darted between the original, and his more aggressive counterpart. "He is right, you don't need to eat."

The clone in questioning looked down at the piece of candy in hand before promptly returning it to the bag as if he was no longer hungry. "Well most of the things around the village appeared rather boring." The clone began with a mischievous hint in his tone, "Although that was until I found this one weapons girl from the year above us."

"What did you do?" Naruto drawled as he rolled his eyes at the thought of all the pranks his clone could have pulled while he gave him free reign.

The clone quickly put up his hands waving them in defense, "Nothing." he said, "But I did find out something interesting for a bit while watching her. Did you know that you are allowed to take D-rank missions solo for the full sum of the money on your off time. The girl said she did it in order to help pay for all of her weapons, or metal to make them herself."

Naruto's eyes had beyond widened themselves at the clones revelation as he remained silent.

"What was it something I said?" The clone asked in confusion as the clone that had been sitting beside Naruto casually walked up to him.

"Yes." the aggressive clone said before bringing his fist down on the crown of the clone, allowing their maker to be flooded with useful memories.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Do you know that you snore?" Shikamaru asked with an amused look as Ino slowly stirred from the bench across from him.

Ino flushed red with embarrassment as she glared at her childhood friend, "I do not!" She said haughtily.

Shikamaru pursed his lips in further amusement as he looked away from the blonde down the hallway of the Hokage tower. "Don't worry, it isn't loud." Shikamaru said with a grin.

If it was possible, Ino turned even more red at the words. "You aren't serious are you?" She finally asked hesitantly in a quieter voice.

Shikamaru's grin is all she earned in response.

Ino groaned loudly as she slapped her hand to her forehead and slumped back against the decorative wall. "If you mention that to anyone, especially Naruto! I will make you wish you were dead."

Shikamaru chuckled a bit at the threat.

"Particularly when I get your mother involved." Ino said dangerously.

Shikamaru's chuckling promptly stopped. "That's not right Ino." Shikamaru said sourly.

"My dad says sometimes in order to get the information you want, or to prevent information from leaking out, it just comes down to finding the right buttons to push in order to break your opponent." Ino parroted.

"Is that how Naruto always gets the best of you? He knows your _buttons_." Shikamaru teased putting emphasis on Ino's buttons.

"Fuck off Shikamaru." Ino said scowling as she turned away with her arms crossed, glaring down the hallway. "Kami! Why aren't they here yet!" she growled out angrily.

"Ino! We're early first of all. And I spoke with Naruto yesterday, he decided to spend the night out in the forest, and to work on his shelter. Asuma said that us staying the night in town was only an option, not a requirement." Shikamaru provided.

"What the heck is his problem anyway? It's already not fair that Naruto got to spend the entire week in town, but on top of that he didn't even stay at home when he had the chance? We have been busting our asses every day training and spending all of the money we get from missions on things just to survive out there." Ino said angrily.

"Well maybe Ino if you didn't tear down his shelter just to get back on him, he wouldn't be out there now trying to make his new home as far away from us as possible. And the only reason he even was in town in the first place was because Asuma refused to train him until we caught up." Shikamaru said through clenched teeth.

"Jeez what crawled into your pants and died Shikamaru?" Ino drawled as she slumped backwards.

"The truth?" Shikamaru quipped back lazily as he raised an eyebrow. "I have been spending all the free time I have working on the techniques so that I can catch up." Shikamaru said as he lightly fanned himself in the hot summer heat.

"Yeah, whatever." Ino muttered in irritation. "He can train on his own. If we were in his situation we would have to do the same. Serves him right for going too fast." Ino finished bitterly.

"That's where you're wrong Ino. We wouldn't have to do the same. Your dad would happily teach you in your free time if you wanted to train. My dad would do the same thing for me. Jeez Ino, I bet they would even be willing to train both of us at the same time. The only one on this team who doesn't have the luxury of having someone to train them in their free time is Naruto. Asuma is crippling Naruto's own growth because of us." Shikamaru said coolly.

"Wow Shikamaru, way not to take a side on this one." Ino said as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from her childhood friend.

"This isn't about taking sides Ino. I don't spend all night working on these techniques, and my free time asking my dad for help because I have chosen a side. I do it because I don't want to be the one holding someone else back." Shikamaru provided.

"I doubt me training day and night will be the difference between Naruto's success." Ino said as she shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

Shikamaru scoffed, "You're ridiculous Ino." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"What?" Ino snapped back.

"I know if it was Sasuke that you were holding back, you wouldn't even be sitting here talking to me right now. You would be outside training." Shikamaru said bitterly.

Ino remained silent.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The instrumental played in through the speakers overhead as Naruto grinned to himself. He was laying sprawled out on his back on the large king sized comfy mattress listening to sounds he had never heard before. Sounds that he didn't even know were possible. He was clad in a towel around his waist with several datapads sprawled around him.

"Now this is nice Solana. Salarian music is too quick. But this... this is nice." Naruto said as his body seemed to just groove to the blues-like rhythm of all the sounds. The music reminded him of the late night clubs and bars that stayed open after all of the other clubs and bars in the downtown area closed. Yet it was also distinctly different.

 _Too late to let you know, what you mean to me._

 _If I cried I'd only make you believe I was happy._

"Naruto, I am of Salarian creation. I am not sure if I should feel insulted by this or not."

 _I've got to let you go, and my heart, it aches_

"Oh come on Solana! Admit it. You may know little of the Asari in comparison to your knowledge of the Salarians, but they had style."

 _But it's worth it, 'cause I swear to god, you're a mistake_

"I mean these things!" Naruto said as he bounced up off the bed, grabbing a pair of earplug-like objects. "Greaterest invention!"

"I believe what you meant to say is 'greatest invention' Naruto. While your learning curve for the Asari language is far faster than your attempts with the Salarian, you should still take your time speaking as you adjust to learning the language." Solana corrected the young blonde as he put down the earplugs.

"Well luckily I have a good teacher." Naruto said with a grin as he held the towel around his waist with one hand, "So how are we doing Solana?" Naruto asked casually.

"Still unsure if I should be insulted with your taste in music." Solana replied without hesitation.

"Don't worry Solana, just think of it as broadening your... cultural horizons." Naruto explained jokingly.

"I am an artificial intelligence Naruto. I am the only one of my kind that I know of. I currently do not have a culture."

Naruto chuckled as he gently pat the wall of his new home as if it was a living breathing object, "All the more reason to learn of other cultures Solana, like I am. And for the record, I was talking about the mapping."

"I see. The geographical mapping from the sensors on your clones is almost complete for the nearby area. The other clones have taken the time to install the security sensors well out of sight. The H2O levels of the shower tank have retained an above 95 percent purity with temperatures at 120 degrees." Solana rattled off.

"I have set the room temperature to 72 degrees. The weather outside is a sunny 93 degrees and gradually lowering." Solana continued to list off.

"93 degrees?" Naruto asked in surprise as he walked across the room, peering out through a window. His new house sat in the tallest tree around, that would have breached the morning fog if it were present. From here he had a view of the entire forest, and the way his house sat on the treetop, no one had a view of him.

Naruto whistled to himself as the sun mirages danced in the distance, "I take it back Solana. Climate control is by far the most useful technology your people have discovered."

For once the when Solana spoke, the orange light of the omni-tool on his arm actually flared to life vibrantly, "I take offense to that Captain Uzumaki Naruto. I am a far more superior technological specimen." Solana said, her artificial voice sounding almost hurt.

Naruto laughed lightly, "You're not a technological specimen Solana, you're my friend." The blonde announced.

"That too." The orange light briefly blurred before retreating into his arm once again.

Naruto smiled as he shed his towel and stepped into the shower that had been created via the assistance of his near unlimited manpower, and Solana's vast intellect. "Solana play something that you would like to hear for now." Naruto said as he turned on the nice hot water. His first hot shower he had the opportunity to enjoy in the middle of the forest.

A soft fast paced repetitive theme hummed with light reverberation that was characteristic of the music he heard from the Salarians. Although it was the ones like this that actually had none of the Salarian's fast paced manner of speaking that he could grow to enjoy.

Soon enough the blonde exited the shower and quickly put on his gear. The cool bodysuit before strapping the pistol he had found the first day in the ship to his chest. He then placed the jacket he had been wearing day in day out to cover up his incredible weapon.

He made his way over to a chest that he quickly kicked open on the side causing a drawer to slide out with an audible hiss. Inside was several rolls of Ryo as well as several D-rank mission pay stubs stacked neatly in the corner of the drawer. He quickly grabbed and pocketed a single roll of 5000 Ryo. (Effectively 550 US dollars)

"Now that you are ready to go Naruto, I would advise against purposefully running late in the future. I would recommend being more punctual from now on. Just because you had a chunin teach you a method of transportation for 10000 Ryo doesn't mean you should push it to the last minute every day." Solana lightly reprimanded.

"Solana, that is exactly why I paid 10000 Ryo." Naruto said with a cheeky grin before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto grinned as he touched down on the soil before the Hokage's tower under the hot sun. He briefly looked down to his shoes as he removed the dirt and dust that gathered on them with a flick of the wrist, the dirt rolling off and collecting at his feet.

Yeah, he had been getting good at Earth manipulation. He walked through the large double doors at the entrance to the tower with a smile in between a bite of a delicious donut.

Over at the front desk was a young brown haired teen, no older than eighteen, who seemed to perk up a bit at the sight of the blonde. "Oh Naruto!" she nearly exclaimed in surprise before she settled into a smile as she put her pen and paper aside.

"Hey there Hitomi." Naruto greeted with a smile as he set a small paper bag on the counter before her, "Brought you a donut."

The older girl smiled as she accepted the treat, her eyes dancing with amusement, "You know Naruto, you come in here every day for a D-rank mission, usually more than once. You bring me a donut at least once a day. I'm starting to get the impression you may think I'm fat." Hitomi teased.

"Fat?" Naruto remarked in mock shock. "Never." He said with a grin. "At least not yet."

Hitomi playfully swatted the blonde's hand as she took her first bite of the sugary treat.

"You say things like that, and I'll start making you wait in the lobby with everyone else." the girl whispered as she leaned closer to the counter.

Naruto leaned in and whispered in return, "Why do you think I bring you donuts?"

Hitomi swatted the blonde again playfully, "Don't turn into a punk just because you are able to make money now Naruto. I happened to like that sweet young little innocent boy running around in a bright orange jumpsuit."

"A punk? That is kinda harsh Hitomi. We have been friends far too long for money to come between our friendship." Naruto said dramatically.

Hitomi smirked playing along, "Enhances it, really."

Naruto snapped his fingers in response, "See that's the spirit. I wish some of my other friends could just learn to go with the flow of things, and lighten up." Naruto said as he backpedaled his way down the hall to the Hokage's office.

"Whatever Naruto." Hitomi laughed as she went on to finish her paperwork and donut.

It was only when he was out of earshot that the voice from his wrist chimed in. "If that comment about lightening up was about me Naruto, I am not amused. I will have you know that as an artificial intelligence, I am highly enlightened."

Naruto's chuckled, "That wasn't quite what I meant Solana."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"You're late Naruto!" Ino said haughtily as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sweat marred her brow from the wiltering Fire Country heat.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that, "I'm 5 minutes late. I was downstairs talking to someone at the front desk. And what do you care? Asuma isn't even here yet." Naruto fired back as he went to sit down beside Shikamaru.

Ino's jaw tightened as if she was holding her tongue on commenting further. However Shikamaru beat her to the punch.

"So what have you been doing these past few days Naruto? I'm sorry that Asuma has decided to delay your training because of us." Shikamaru said as he aimed a lazy glare on Ino before returning to the blonde boy.

"Oh not much." Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I actually spent most of the week in the library and taking D-rank missions. After that I'd headed back out into the forest since I'm pretty much just living out there now."

"What do you mean you're just living out there now? Asuma said you could even stay in the village, why don't you? Don't you want a hot shower or something?" Ino asked pointedly, her arms still crossed over her chest in annoyance.

' _Well I can't quite tell her I have a hot shower out there.'_ Naruto thought to himself, "Truthfully I decided to move out of my apartment. I'm just staying in the forest because it is the only place I have. I spent some of the money I have now from not having to pay rent to get a tub to boil some bathwater in so I didn't have to keep taking river baths." Naruto said with a smile.

"That soun-"

"Hey there everyone." Asuma called out from down the hall as he approached his pupils. "Sorry I'm late. I was held up this morning taking care of personal matters."

Ino put her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. "You're just like Naruto. He gave an excuse for being late this morning too."

Asuma's gaze followed from Ino past Shikamaru to Naruto before going back. "Ino, first off, don't throw your teammates under the cart. Secondly, if you think I'm running late, you would have dreaded being on the team Sakura is on now." the younger Sarutobi proclaimed as he continued his pace beckoning his students to follow him.

"Not that two wrongs make a right or anything." Shikamaru muttered under his breath as they continued down the hallway.

It was when they rounded the hall that they heard the familiar voice of Kiba yelling out, "Oh yeah! C-rank! I told you guys we would get one! Ain't that right Akamaru?"

Team 10 rounded the corner to take in the sight of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba waiting in the hall outside the double doors of the Hokage's office.

Akamaru barked back twice in response.

"What's that Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he turned his head down the hall to the approaching group.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino practically cried out in surprise as she rushed on forward, completely ignoring how uncomfortably hot everyone was in the Hokage tower. She lunged at the young boy wrapping his arms around his neck as they spun around every slightly, their faces incredibly close. The sight likely would have been a bit romantic, if both parties were invested.

"Get off him Ino-Pig! Sakura yelled as she forcibly yanked the blonde off sending her stumbling backwards a few steps before she regained her balance.

"What the hell gives Sakura?" Ino yelled back in response as an argument was soon to follow.

Off to the side Kiba exchanged a greeting with Shikamaru before turning to Naruto, "Hope a kid like you isn't holding them back Naruto." Kiba taunted.

Naruto returned a fake smile at the stab, "No more than you hold down team seven." Naruto replied with a smile.

Shikamaru however frowned casting a sidelong glance at Naruto as he looked ready to speak up.

Naruto caught the looked as he locked eyes with Shikamaru and faintly shook his head dismissing the idea.

"Me hold them down? They hold me back! You think you're going to make it to Hokage, Naruto? You have to catch up to me first." Kiba proclaimed as he jabbed a finger to his chest.

Shikamaru couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes at that, "And I would take the time to watch Sasuke beat you into the ground Kiba. Lay off Naruto." the lazy genin drawled.

Naruto waved a hand, "It's alright Shikamaru. My time with Kiba will come, I'm sure."

Off to the side, Naruto's gaze met with Sasuke as the conversation between him and Kiba died down. The unspoken rivalry between the freshly graduated genin seemed to still broil under the surface.

Naruto took to sitting down on a bench across from the doors of the Hokage's office, silently thankful of the cool suit he had the opportunity to wear. Something that kept him cool and comfortable while everyone else was on edge. It likely allowed him to keep a cool head when everyone else could not, literally and figuratively.

Sakura and Ino had resorted to name calling that they had picked up in their childhood, as Sasuke never truly had the chance to sit down and relax as one of the girls would always fall into his lap somehow.

Kiba had taken to ranting on and on to a seemingly disinterested Shikamaru about the mission they just got to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves to oversee construction of a bridge, and shape the future of an entire country.

Shikamaru tried to explain that they were just going to watch the man work, and not actually be the one's shaping that country's history, but Kiba would have none of it.

Not long after that, Asuma who had stepped into the office long before came out alongside Kakashi and a older gruff looking man. The two senior shinobi were in light conversation.

"Perhaps if you believe in your students so much, we can have ourselves a friendly sparring tournament." Kakashi, the silver haired jounin smiled with his lone visible eye.

Asuma smirked, "A tournament is coming up Kakashi. My students will be ready to be in it. Will yours?"

Kakashi's step seemed to falter in surprise as he turned to Asuma in those rare displays of emotion other than mocking sarcasm for the man. "My students are ready Asuma. We're just waiting for the day." Kakashi said as he recovered.

Asuma crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk as he tried to not tell the man they both knew he was full of shit. "Right. See you around after the mission Kakashi. Hope a C-rank mission isn't too much trouble for you." Asuma said with a mock wave as gestured for his students to follow him inside. "Come on gang."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Ahhh Team Ten, welcome. It is not often that I get the pleasure of seeing you again." The Hokage said with a pleasant grandfatherly smile as he set his pipe aside as he turned to Asuma. "You aren't going easy on your students are you? They are taking half the missions of the other teams in their year, as a team that is." The Hokage said as his gaze found itself resting on Naruto with a smile.

"Teamwork isn't made by painting fences dad. It's made through trust, and bonding. We'll get there, but from actual work that will help them survive." Asuma said with a casual firmness.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Initially I had planned to question your methods. However I see now as I look upon your team that they are uniquely motivated unlike any other." The Hokage addressed still smiling, "Although you were lucky my son. Should their personalities have been different, I fear that I would not be giving you praise, and instead reprimanding your failure." The leader of the village finished as his gaze briefly hardened on the youthful Sarutobi.

Asuma crossed his arms as his jaw tightened, "I don't believe you have any right to speak to me about judging the motivations of my team." Asuma bit back firmly.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino gasped quickly as she gave her teacher a nudge with her elbow.

The Hokage's face showed his age on his wise features as they flashed with regret. "It is actually quite alright Ino. My son while lacking some tact is correct. Perhaps I am not the best judge of character at times. The past has regrettably shown that."

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiously, with a similar lack of tact that in turn made the Hokage smile.

"Naruto." He said almost brightly, "Couldn't find time to visit an old man?" The Hokage lightly teased.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a laugh, "Hey, I'm on a team now. I have to start getting responsible sometime right? I have to get stronger too. I've been training."

"Indeed you do, and indeed you have." The Hokage praised, "Perhaps the day you will take my hat will come sooner than either of us think."

Naruto grinned lightly at the thought of his former dream. It still resonated within him brightly. "Thinking of kicking the bucket early for me old man?"

The Hokage let out one of his rare laughs, "Oh no Naruto." The man began, "I hope to live to see the day where I can proudly call you my equal and pass the will of fire on to you."

"Well speaking of that." Naruto immediately spoke up loudly as an idea flashed through his head. He took a step forward as his eyes darted between his teammates, namely his sensei. "I actually have had my training put on hold sort of..." Naruto said cautiously as he didn't dare look back to Asuma's gaze that was likely burrowing into the back of his skull. "Maybe after I get back from this mission, you could show me something... something I could work on?"

The Hokage appeared bemused as Ino kicked Naruto's heel. Shikamaru could only pinch his nose and sigh heavily. Asuma on the other hand stood there almost motionlessly with smoke rising before his face, his gaze curious about what the outcome would be.

"You shouldn't go over your sensei's head Naruto. You are young and new to being a shinobi, but insubordination is not tolerated, when you become Hokage would you want those that you lead not listening to you?" The Hokage questioned.

Naruto seemed to shrink back a bit at that as he stood back in line with his peers casting his head down. "No, I wouldn't." he muttered.

"Idiot." Ino whispered rather harshly from Naruto's side as she held onto the blonde's hand preventing him from stepping out of line again.

The father and son shared a brief smile between them that was only noticed by the uninterested genius.

The Hokage leaned over and pulled open one of his desk drawers, "However Naruto. Not many shinobi under my command have the courage to step out as you have and ask me to train them. Truth be told Naruto, I haven't trained anyone in a long time. I don't believe I would be fit for such a duty. However I have utmost faith in my son and his tutelage, as should you have faith in your sensei. He wants not just the best for you, but all of you as a team."

A somber silence fell over the youth as they stood across from the village leader.

Asuma gave his father a nod of thanks and respect as the Hokage cleared his throat and picked up his pipe.

"So in response to your courage, I believe that the events of today have made your team quite lucky. My grandson stopped by earlier, and his dream is much like your's Naruto. I believe if he was a bit older, you likely would have gotten along. Still that said, he barged into my office with a book in hand that I believe your team can take advantage of." He said as he revealed the book to his audience. "This book was written by some of Konoha's top sealing experts of all time as a means to give curious youth an introduction to sealing techniques. I believe you all could use these to make your lives in the forest quite easier. Perhaps even find applicable uses for them in combat." The Hokage finished before setting the book aside.

"That said, perhaps we should move on to what brought you all here today in the first place." The Hokage suggested as he pressed a small button in the corner of his desk as Naruto fell back in line.

Not a moment later a beautiful purple haired shinobi made her way into the room with a sway in her hips. Her heart shaped face and hardened sea green eyes nearly distracted the youth from the unlikely headband that adorned her forehead. The emblem of a star gleamed brightly in it's center.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Natsuhi, a jounin of the Hidden Star Village." The Hokage announced as he gestured to the woman in the pale gray flak jacket. "She has taken to choosing Konoha to assist her in a rather specific C-rank mission. I'll allow her to explain it to you."

The young shinobi were giving the woman their undivided attention as they took in her presence. There weren't many other hidden villages in the world on the main continent that weren't recognized by the major hidden villages. The Hidden Star Village happened to be one of them.

"I have requested the assistance of Konoha in escorting me back to my village with this family artifact." Natsuhi began as she reached behind the vest on her chest to withdraw an elegant necklace. It's design was simplistic, but the way the purple glowing gem seemed to radiate in the dark displayed it's true value. "Upon my arrival in my home village, I would also request that your team stays behind for two days so that our Hoshikage can commence our sacred ceremony with this artifact returned to him." Natsuhi revealed as she gently tucked the necklace back between her breast.

"Why is it that you need Konoha's help to protect you? Couldn't some of your own shinobi have taken you on this trip?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"A good question, but actually no. Our village is much smaller than yours, and our higher ranking shinobi are busy preparing our genin for the ceremony." Natsuhi provided.

"What is the ceremony for?" Ino wondered.

Natsuhi returned a coy smile, "I'm afraid I can't explain to you it's purpose as it is a village secret."

"But you want us to stay behind for the ceremony to complete?" Asuma fired back as he crossed his arms with his eyebrows raised.

"Just because you are present doesn't mean that you will be explained some of our village's secret traditions."

"When do we leave?" Naruto cut into the conversation as he had taken to pocketing the gifted scroll from the Hokage earning a light glare from Asuma.

"Ideally as soon as you are able. I have been ready to depart for the past hour as the mission was being assigned." Natsuhi explained unphased by the abrupt question. "The Land of Bears will not be a long journey should we leave now."

"Then I do believe you and your team have some packing to do." The wise Hokage addressed with a smile, "But Asuma, would you mind staying behind for a moment."

The younger Sarutobi's gaze spanned his young team before settling on his father. A silent exchange was given between the two, and that was all that was needed. "Alright, our team will meet at the village's main gate in an hour. Pack anything you will need for a two week mission." Asuma explained, "And Ino, this time, pack lighter."

The boy's in the team grinned as the blonde Yamanaka promptly began to bicker with her sensei.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Two members of team ten were soon outside of the Hokage tower in the hot sun that showered Konohagakure with brilliant rays of light.

"You know, I don't think Asuma realized we've been living miles away. We're going to have to go back to camp just to get any of our gear. I mean Naruto, you must have made camp further out than any of us." Shikamaru stated with a growing frown.

"Maybe a bit." Naruto replied with a grin.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes shaking his head, "You know I looked right? I can't even find tracks leading to your camp. It's like you vanished from the forest entirely."

"Well I couldn't quite camp near her anymore." Naruto gestured with a nod as Ino approached.

Ino practically sneered, "You started this and you know it."

"I would have won that competition anyways. You tried to snoop around in my head!"

"I tried to win! Just like you did. Throwing the books in the tree like some cheat! But you don't have to worry Naruto, there's nothing in that head of yours!" Ino fired back heatedly.

"Look, the longer we stand here fighting, the longer it's going to take us to get to our camps. Can we please..." Shikamaru explained gesturing for the two to calm down, "You can always get into this when we aren't on a time limit."

Naruto scoffed as he held up his hands in mock defeat, "It's whatever Shikamaru. I have nothing left to say to her." Naruto said as he spun around leaving the other members of his team.

Shikamaru sighed as the blonde left them while the other crossed her arms glaring daggers at the boy's back. "Naruto, you have anything you need me to grab for you?"

Naruto waved them off without breaking his stride, "I'm already packed."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"You wanted me to stay behind?" Asuma addressed breaking the silence between father and son. The two were mirrors of each other, one with a pipe in hand, the other a cigarette.

"I did." The Hokage spoke as the lightly smoking pipe rested in his hand, "I wanted to find out what else you have discovered in regards to Mizuki's disappearance."

Asuma snorted, "You say that like I'm supposed to have all of the answers." The man spoke while chewing his cigarette. "I don't. And don't expect many from me right now. He barely speaks to me ever since I decided to hold him back with his training until his teammates catch up."

"Was that truly a wise thing to do? It seems to have only further isolated him."

"Honestly, I had hoped that it would have motivated his teammates to strive to improve further, and in a way it has. However Shikamaru has been making a lot of progress because he doesn't want to be holding Naruto back. However Ino, I don't think she has the same motivation. She's also getting discouraged with the techniques I have provided her. Seeing Naruto's success hasn't helped her confidence given their rivalry."

"A rivalry would imply that the two are equals Asuma. Does Naruto see her as such?" Hiruzen questioned as he took a drag on his pipe in thought.

"I don't think Orochimaru ever saw Jiraiya as an equal. Yet Jiraiya always saw Orochimaru as his rival, at least that is what you said. I think that he gives Ino a goal to strive towards, even if the two of them may be at odds with one another."

Hiruzen shook his head, "Placing Naruto in the same shoes as my former student is a relapse of history I want to avoid. They need to solve their differences."

Asuma snorted, "Sure thing Dad, I'll just tell them to solve it between the two of them. I'm sure that worked out well for you in the past."

The aged Hokage's face remained stone as he stared down his son, "Careful Asuma, I am still your father, and your Hokage."

Asuma waved his hand relenting, "Alright."

"Perhaps you should find another way to motivate the young miss Yamanaka. I found in my time teaching that no two students were the same. Each could be uniquely motivated if you took the time to investigate."

Asuma shrugged, "Well any more investigations you are going to have me do on my team are going to have to wait until we're back from the Hidden Star Village."

"I agree. I intend to use your current departure as a prime opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?"

"I had one of my operatives investigate the area in which Iruka spoke about. She was able to find blood and pieces of Naruto's torn clothes in the forest."

"Well that makes sense, Iruka mentioned that there was a chase. Naruto couldn't have run away from Mizuki unscathed, and I've seen Naruto's unique ability to heal quickly first hand, this tells us nothing."

"The blood was Mizuki's." Hiruzen informed with a plume of smoke.

Asuma paused as that sank in.

"So Naruto was able to knick a chunin. He still didn't know any of the techniques I have since taught him. He would have been easy for Mizuki to dispatch."

"My operative confirmed that the amount of blood they were able to find could only have been present if Mizuki was mortally wounded."

"So either Naruto hid the body or he escaped?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Or someone moved the body before we could acquire it."

Asuma gave a heavy sigh, "I'll keep trying to get him to open up." Asuma muttered.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Naruto, while the ship is fortunately not in dire need of repair, it is in dire need of the resources it runs on to operate. Primary function of the ship's systems has only been sustained by sparse energy provided via solar absorption and my own self sustaining generator. The lack of fuel makes planetary travel currently improbable. However the lack of the ship's drive core makes transplanetary impossible. The Element Zero Drive Core is an absolute requi... Naruto are you listening to me?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose with his feet kicked up on one of the comfier chairs in the ship. "Yeah, yeah. Transplanetary needs fuel. Planetary needs drive core. I got it." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, if you pay no mind to comprehend the things that I tell you, I question why you bother have me telling you at all."

In front of Naruto was moving footage that he peered at. It showcased both Shikamaru and Ino respectively going through their camps packing a bag for the mission. "Because you Solana help me keep my mind off of everything else."

The AI fell silent for a moment as they watched the live footage of the blonde's teammates.

"Captain, why do you watch your teammates?"

Naruto continued to stare at the cameras he had set up for surveillance across the village outskirts, from the Hokage monument to his new residence far behind it. "They remind me of the choice I have to make."

"And what choice is that Naruto?"

"The one where I stay here, and never leave this place knowing that there is so much out there. The choice that lets you down. The choice that would forever make my life mundane and dull, and no dream I could ever accomplish now would compare to the future that could be in my grasp." Naruto spoke having thought long and hard about this exact question.

"Yet on the other hand as I sit here watching them I can't help but be afraid."

"And what of your friends promotes such fear?" Solana wondered.

"It's not my friends I am afraid of Solana. The moment I came down here, I killed someone. I've lied to all my friends, my village, people I consider family. Yet I know this is only the beginning. I fear the person I'm going to create, and if I would be able to rid myself of this person when I've achieved the goals I'm striving towards. Or will this identity simply consume me?"

"You know, the former Captain of this ship once battled with thoughts that you face right now. He found himself battling questions of morality. What was right or wrong, good and evil."

"And what did he find?"

"He told me it was something he had to discover for himself." Solana provided, as Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement quickly tapping the glowing Omni-Tool on his arm killing the camera feeds.

"Perhaps you will discover a middle ground. One that does not change you irreparably, but also forges you into a new and better person than you would have become had you not found The Uprising."

Naruto said nothing as he found himself lost in his thoughts, leaving the cameras behind and proceeding to the other end of the ship. He continued down the hallway stepping over the metal panels that had once supported Mizuki's fallen form. The clones had long since tended to the mess that had been left behind.

"So your mission is leading you to Bear Country?" Solana's voice questioned over each speaker as he gradually retreated to the stern of the ship.

"Apparently that is where the Hidden Star Village is located." Naruto muttered as he veered left past the room with the inoperable drive core and was greeted with a rather large workshop full of various mechanical parts.

"Is Bear Country far?" Solana pried.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the line of persistent questioning, "No. It's just northeast of Konoha by a day or so. Why?"

"I believe I have done well to assist you Naruto. I have been able to pick up the signal and communicate with you through your Omni-Tool because the distance you are from the ship is not great. However I am not entirely sure how far my signal will stretch from the ship in it's current state in this ravine."

"So you're saying I won't be able to contact you?" Naruto realized raising an eyebrow.

"Fortunately a few day's travel shouldn't be too great of distance for my signal to no longer reach you. However I think it would be important for us to either find a way to remove this ship from the ravine or at least strengthen the signal if you intend to travel further than that."

Naruto nodded as his eyes scanned the workbenches in the room that had been left untouched for years. They had tools that he had never used before, and it made the possible repair of the ship all the more daunting. "I don't want to just repair the signal Solana, I want to see this thing fly."

"I understand Naruto. Flight is not out of the question for your ship Captain. However if you wish for it to go where you _want_ it to. Then we will need to find a suitable replacement for the Element Zero drive core."

Naruto sighed, "Then what is something I can work on now?"

There was the slightest pause before Solana's response, "I believe there is something you and your clones could accomplish before you need to leave. If you are able to complete the project, I believe you may find it to be incredibly useful."

Naruto nodded, "Good, teach it to them." he said as several columns of smoke appeared from nothing inside the ship's workshop. Naruto then turned out of the room and continued back down the hall.

The speakers in front of his path questioned him, "Are you not interested in what I have to teach you?"

Naruto was in the room with the camera feed rummaging through his bag before she even finished her statement, "It's not that Solana. But I need to learn the things you don't know if we plan to get this thing moving as soon as possible."

"Do you mind if I learn them with you?" Solana voiced. Although her question seemed meek.

Naruto smiled, "Not at all."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXX**

Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You get a pretty clear look at where the coming chapters and direction of the story are going. One of the main things however I wanted to address and admit down here is on Naruto's personality. I have never been too great at writing the personality of the main character. I'll explain what I am going for in this story.

Naruto feels like he has this weight and destiny on his shoulders that no one else in the world can know about, less he lose everything. So when he is around people that he feels could expose that, or people that see him slightly as enemies. (People like Ino, or Asuma) Naruto is a bit more closed off. However as you saw in this chapter, you see his true personality bleed through more with characters like Solana, or people that aren't threatening his future such as a librarian or a front desk girl.

Gradually it's my goal that Naruto's personality will soften and change as his relationships with his friends change.

Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter that not only gave a bit of growth to Naruto, and his own feelings and motivations. But also some to Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma.


	5. Mysterious Chakra

This chapter is much shorter than the others so that I can take care of the entire Star Village arc in the next chapter.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"You've read a lot of that." Shikamaru remarked as he joined the blonde seated on a stump just outside of the gates of Konoha.

The blonde in question was just slightly over a quarter into the book. "I had plenty of time." Naruto replied as he flipped through another page.

Shikamaru gave the blonde a once over raising an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were already packed?"

Naruto unzipped his dark hooded jacket just barely revealing the black bodysuit that lied underneath. Right above the chest on the bodysuit was a single red image.

"Storage?" Shikamaru repeated the word raising his eyebrow, "You already learned how to create a storage seal? You haven't had the book for more than an hour."

"It wasn't too difficult to learn. If you'd like, I could help you seal your own equipment into your jacket."

Shikamaru blinked at the offered before he stopped to massage his temples chuckling at the offer. "And here Asuma wanted us to catch up to you in our training. There is no catching up to you is there Naruto?"

Naruto returned a grin, "I don't think anyone else in our class is going to be slowing down on purpose, why should I?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Naruto, I'll be honest I don't think anyone thought you had all of this in you. When the chunin exams come, you'll probably take the entire thing at this rate."

"That would be nice." Naruto agreed as he he beckoned Shikamaru closer.

Shikamaru handed over his things and his jacket gratefully to Naruto as the blonde went to work on quickly working a seal onto the inside of his jacket. "You think when we return from this mission you could help me catch up?"

"We're a team Shikamaru, I'm always here to help."

Shikamaru snorted, "Would you say the same thing to Ino?"

"If she would focus more on learning what has been given to her, and less about how she looks around Sasuke. _Maybe_."

Shikamaru chuckled, "So never then?"

Naruto shrugged.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

 **A Week Into The Journey**

"Well this is certainly taking longer than she said it was going to." Ino grumbled as they walked along the dirt road along the coast of the Kaizoku Sea a ways behind the jounin up ahead. "I thought she said this was going to be quick?" She had a decent sized purple backpack resting on her back with a small camelbak with a tube resting at her cheek.

Shikamaru shrugged as he walked along with his own canteen in hand, "If we had decided to run things would have gone much faster. However we've been walking the whole way."

Ino scoffed, "That's just because Asuma-sensei wants to just get chummy with this Natsuhi lady. They haven't stopped talking the entire trip. All we've done is just walk along this beach until sand slipped under every one of my toenails."

Shikamaru lightly grinned through the canteen at his lips, "Didn't think you would actually complain about being paid to go to the beach Ino."

"Oh yeah, camping out on a cold windy beach every night across from Water Country's stormiest time of year. My fingers nearly froze off last night."

"Oh come on now Ino, I doubt Sasuke would mind a missing finger or two." Shikamaru quipped.

Ino clenched her hands as she groaned in frustration as she stormed off ahead forcing herself into the middle of the pack of shinobi segregating herself from the rest of them.

Shikamaru chuckled as he turned to the other blonde at his side. Naruto had taken to walking along in silence for the majority of the trip. The entire time he had a book in his hand. Although the subjects of the books he had been reading however didn't seem to have any particular theme. One day he would be reading a book titled _Be Water My Friend_ on Elemental manipulation. Then the next day he would be reading a book titled _What is Broken Can Be Reforged_ , an advanced book on Blacksmithing. Now he was reading yet another book, The Mysterious Chakra's, once again having little relation to what he had been formerly studying.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Shikamaru practically blurted out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he returned snapping the book closed on his middle finger.

"We've been on this trip for days and you've barely said anything to anyone. You've spent your whole time reading different books on subjects that aren't even related to one another. You're the first to turn in to your tent every night, but your light is always the last to go out. Y-"

"You've been watching me quite a bit haven't you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru paused in his mild rant as he realized how his words just sounded. "I guess I have." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

Naruto returned a nod at the honesty, "Look I get it. It's not what you or anyone else is used to or at least expects from me. But I have nothing to say to Ino, and frankly I don't have anything to say to Asuma until he starts training me again. Although I can't just sit back and do nothing while others out there are working hard."

"Okay, but why those subjects? Elemental Manipulation I can understand, and you can do things with Earth chakra that I can't even understand right now. Yet Blacksmithing? A craft that gives you no immediate gain in skill, requires hours of practice, and requires many tools to even begin touching the subject. And then finally Mysterious chakra?" Shikamaru questioned as they continued down the coast's dirt path.

"Well just like sealing being useful, knowing how to repair my own equipment or make it myself would be equally useful. Even some subjects in the sealing text the Hokage gave us involved the possibility of imbuing weapons with certain attributes."

"Okay." Shikamaru put his hands up, "Then what about the mysterious chakra?"

Naruto cracked back open the book, "Well it isn't that chakra is necessarily mysterious. It's that chakra is unique to every individual. Each person has a chakra color that is unique to them. This book states that a Konoha shinobi Hatake Sakumo was known for his white chakra. Then there is chakra that is derived from nature that is apparently all around us, and very few can sense it."

"If we know this, then why is it mysterious?"

"Those aren't the mysterious ones. Apparently there is a distant land across the ocean where men control a mountain of chakra turned into crystal."

"Where are they across the ocean then? Why haven't any come over here?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto frowned, "The book doesn't say."

"Then how do you know it's true?"

"I don't, but the Hidden Star Village is in this book. The ninjas of the Hidden Star Village are said to control a powerful and dangerous chakra type that they siphon from a jewel in the center of their village. I intend to find out if that is fact or fiction."

Shikamaru's questioning glance went from the book in Naruto's hand to the purple haired woman walking at the head of the group. "Ok. But why do you need to know all of this Naruto?"

"I don't remember you asking this many questions before Shikamaru." Naruto quipped.

"Funny. I don't remember you reading much either." Shikamaru noted.

"I suppose times change." Naruto regarded.

"Not often without a reason to change. So what was your reason Naruto?"

"Ambition."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto shifted in his sleeping bag in the middle of the night. The ocean water could still be heard from beyond the sealed tent. Rain sprayed against the flaps in windy volleys that sounded like echoing roars. The light of his tent had been long since turned off forcing the blonde to work in the frustrating darkness of night.

With green vision of the night vision goggles situated over his face, Naruto carefully operated on the small electrical dish in front of him. His entire trip thus far to bear country had him spending his nights laying awake working on this small thing. This tiny signal amplifier that would help Solana stay in contact with him from across the continent. Once he could place it in an adequate spot at a high elevation, the tiny solar panels would keep the object operational casting a blanket of solid communication all around. All he needed to do was get it wor-

 _beep_

Naruto paused quickly moving his hand over the small green glowing dot and it's speaker.

 _beep_

He wasn't hearing things.

He quickly threw the sleeping bag over his body to not illuminate his tent as his orange Omni-Tool sprang to life. In silence the blonde worked over the holographic keys typing a message as quickly as he possibly could in the Asari tongue.

 **Solana, I think I have this thing working. It's beeping and the light is green.**

The response he received was instantaneous from the artificial intelligence.

 **Naruto, The green light alongside the beeping is the correct signs. I would advise taking the device into an open clearing to see if I can establish a connection with it.**

Naruto frowned as he read over the orange words before he dismissed the orange glow of the Omni-Tool. He unzipped the flap of his tent to peer out to the others gathered around. The campfire had since steadily burned down to coals, and the lights of the other tents were off. However just because they were off didn't necessarily mean they were asleep.

His Omni-Tool vibrated on his arm just lightly alerting him to a following message.

 **Naruto, If we are going to do this, we must do it now while the device still has the power to operate. Otherwise you will have to wait for it to charge via solar energy.**

Naruto dismissed the message once again as he snatched the device before throwing his sleeping bag over his tools. The blonde darted down the coastline across the dense wet sand before quickly activating the device on top of a washed up log several hundred meters down the moonlit coast.

"So what have we got Solana?" Naruto asked, his voice a near whisper being drowned out by the ocean waves.

"It appears we have been able to establish a connection Naruto. I am scanning the maximum range for notable energy signatures. Although this may take a moment."

Naruto stayed crouched patiently as the device's green light flicked on and off as the small dish continued to rotate. However with an artificial intelligence like Solana at work it didn't take long.

"This is strange." Solana's synthetic voice was almost a mutter as if pondering a question.

"What is?"

"These readings. In the direction that we are headed to Bear Country I am picking up odd energy signatures. However these signatures aren't completely foreign to me, they've just been altered. Yet as I scan across the ocean as far as I can, I am picking up an impossible reading."

"How is it impossible?"

"A reading like this would dictate a mountain of Element Zero that delved into your planet's surface. Such a reading should be impossible. I haven't sensed any large traces of Element Zero on this continent in the entire time I have been sentient."

Naruto found his gaze being cast across the dark ocean of crashing waves. His mind wandered to the book he had been reading on the mysterious chakra across the sea, "Maybe that's because it isn't on this continent Solana." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto if we are going to get an accurate evaluation on these readings we need to move the ship as close as we possibly-"

"The ship can't fly." Naruto muttered in exasperation.

"The ship can't fly _far_." Solana corrected.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto returned to the camp with the small device having been sealed away. He expected the sign of a barely illuminated campsite with a fading bonfire. What he did not expect was to see Ino emerging from his tent, zipping the flap back up.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight, and Ino had quickly adopted a deer in a spotlight look. "So... what are you doing?" Naruto started slowly, knowing full and well that there were tools that he had left carelessly just under his sleeping bag that would be impossible to explain to anyone from the village.

Ino opened her mouth to reply holding up her hands in defense, "This totally looks worse than what it actually is."

"What it looks like is you were snooping through my things while I was gone." Naruto return slowly.

"I didn't even know you were gone!" The girl replied in haste her hands up in her surrender.

"Then what were you doing?" the young man questioned as the rain spilled down on their blonde hair.

Ino shivered in the rain, "My tent's top flap can be removed. I didn't fasten it down tight enough and it blew away. All of my things were soaked by the time I even tried to cover the hole."

Naruto snorted at that as he continued on to his tent. Sure enough not too far away Ino's tent looked like a collapses mess. Three frames had collapsed in on each other with a single large stone resting on top of the flaps pinning them down. "Go make a lean-to."

"It's raining." Ino replied taken aback by the dismissal.

"Go to Shikamaru." Naruto replied as he slid within his own tent, noting that nothing seemed the slightest bit out of place and exactly how he left it.

"His tent only fits him."

"Squeeze."

Ino placed her hands on her hips staring back defiantly, "Can you please not be an asshole right now?"

"Oh so I should just let you wreck my shelter again? No thanks. I'd say this is justice well served." Naruto remarked as he watched the three frames billowing violently in the wind. Although the sight didn't stop him from immediately zipping up his own flap in the blonde's face.

"Naruto please!" Ino pleaded as she shoved her hand in the way of Naruto's zipper path, "Look, if you don't want to help me, can you at least please seal my things away like you did for Shikamaru so they don't get any wetter while I set up what's left of my tent!" The girl shivered, "I'm like freezing."

Naruto's jaw tightened, looking back to the girl's things threatening to blow away. "Fine." he grumbled, "Hang on though." Naruto replied as he forcefully zipped the flap shut pushing Ino's arm out of the way.

Naruto quickly disappeared into his tent throwing every questionable object into a pile that was rapidly sealed for later use shoving everything else in his tent aside.

He emerged seconds later quickly making his way over to a shivering Ino as she hastily went about trying to gather her things together neatly despite the wind.

"Just go to the tent, I got this."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise, but the girl didn't need to be told twice as she rushed off to the tent practically diving inside.

It didn't take long for Ino's own campsite to be sealed away adequately and for Naruto to return to his own tent.

Ino was inside rolling her socks down setting them in a corner to hang on one of two wires that went across the tent's supports.

"You'll still freeze if you sleep in your wet clothes." Naruto announced. "I sealed your things in this." Naruto followed tossing a scroll no bigger than the palm of her hand at the girl.

Ino despite her shivering caught the scroll and laughed, "Yeah, that's not happening here Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Okay, I don't care." Naruto returned pulling his sleeping bag in front of him collapsing onto it with a comfortable sigh.

"How is your tent so warm?" Ino wondered as she reached up and touched the shiny metallic looking interior, "Is it because of this material?"

Naruto inwardly cursed and was glad the girl couldn't see his face right now. "Hot rocks." Naruto returned.

Ino looked around, "Where?"

"I threw them out when it got too hot."

"But the heat would disappear then wouldn't it?"

Naruto rolled onto his side facing away from Ino. "You could set up your own tent and try it yourself." Naruto continued to shoot down the questioning.

That seemed to get Ino quiet as the only sound left in the night was the roaring of the rain over the crashing of the waves on the beach. Not a word was shared between the two for close to ten minutes as the two laid down facing opposite of one another.

That was when the tent's floor began to slightly rattle.

"Like I said, you'll just freeze if you don't get out of those clothes, no matter how warm it is in here." Naruto said in exasperation not opening his eyes.

The shivering to her credit stopped. "I swear Naruto, if this is just so you can do something perv-"

"You can leave at any time Ino. But if you're going to stay, figure out how to be quiet."

Ino tutted, "Whatever."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Naruto! Have you seen Ino, all of her things are gone!" Shikamaru yelled quickly as he unzipped the flap of the blonde's tent. The pineapple haired shinobi's voice quickly died as he was greeted by the sight of two blonde heads of hair, his female teammate lightly snoring as she cuddled up against the face down member of their team with an arm and leg draped over him, wearing much less than he ever expected to see on his childhood friend.

Shikamaru zipped the tent back up quickly having already seen enough as his mind drew a sudden blank. He walked back over to his own packed up equipment and flopped down on the stump beside where he had decided to make camp.

Asuma enjoying a morning smoke spoke around the cigarette in his mouth, "So where is Ino? She pack up her things already?"

Shikamaru shook his head numbly, "I don't know."

Asuma raised his eyebrow, "Well what did Naruto say?"

"He didn't wake up."

Asuma sighed as he ashed his cigarette, "Well wake him up, we need to figure out what happened with her." Asuma reported with an unusual calm.

"I don't think that's necessary. She's with him." Shikamaru said quietly.

"With him?" Asuma repeated in surprise.

"With him." The pineapple haired genin confirmed.

Asuma snorted, "Then hold on." the man said as he disappeared to his own campsite before quickly making a bee-line to Naruto's tent.

Shikamaru merely sat back watching the entire event unfold as his sensei unzipped the tent and brought a device to his eyes. A flash briefly illuminated the area as he discarded his cigarette and replaced a flimsy paper in his mouth from the device.

"What is your sensei doing?" The purple haired Hidden Star shinobi wondered as she watched the event alongside the genin in equal interest.

"Hey! Wake up!" Asuma yelled prompting a sudden scrambling in the tent, and another flash followed by the man's bellowing laughter and Ino's screeching.

"So what was all of that?" Natsuhi wondered as Ino's screaming continued.

"Just me accomplishing the absolute best way to keep your genin in line."

"Oh and that is?"

"Blackmail."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

 **The Hidden Star Village hours later**

They didn't arrive at the Hidden Village until the mid-day sun. The group had traveled long down the coast over the muddy dirt trodden path that laid before them following last night's storm. As they came upon the outskirts of the village, the purple haired woman Natsuhi had carefully guided the group around a large poisonous ravine. It was just beyond these toxic gases where the Hidden Star Village resided.

A young kunoichi no older than the genin ran up to the group upon their arrival. She had fair skin with freckles and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail just framing her indigo eyes with her star village headband. Although the joyous and celebratory greeting the group had been expecting upon arrival was not what they received.

"Natsuhi-sama!" The girl cried out as she nearly skidded to a halt in front of the group panting.

"Hokuto! What is it?" Natsuhi asked her eyes slightly widened at the display.

"It's the Hoshikage! He's fallen!"

The entire group knew immediately with the deathly silence that the mission they had signed up for was not going to be as simple as they had anticipated.

Natsuhi turned to Asuma with a remorseful frown, "I understand if you are your team need to return now given the change in circumstances."

Asuma looked equally troubled by the news as he looked back to his team. "The rules state that under circumstances like these that we should probably head back."

Natsuhi merely nodded in understanding, "Well I thank you for everything you have done. However I must return to the heart of my village." She replied quickly moving to leave.

"But." Asuma continued, "The decision right now belongs to my team." Asuma gestured to the three stunned genin.

Ino stepped forward without hesitation her eyes brimming with a fiery passion, "They may need our help Asuma-sensei, we can't just leave them." She didn't wait for acknowledgment as her fiery gaze turned on her two classmates.

Asuma could only smile at the reaction they had.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." Naruto returned firmly.

Shikamaru sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we walked all the way here. Turning back would be a waste wouldn't it?

Natsuhi found her gaze bouncing between the members of Team 10 as she adopted a grateful look, "Thank you." She muttered her gaze falling on Asuma.

Asuma nodded and lit a cigarette, "Let's find out what happened."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"How did this happen Akahoshi?" Natsuhi spoke quietly as she looked upon the fresh corpse of the late Third Hoshikage.

Standing at her side was a pale man with a thin bony face and lilac hair. He looked down with a shake of his head, "Assassination. I have Shiso and Yotaka trying to find the culprit."

"But how? One man couldn't possibly have opposed him, and certainly not so close to the jewel." Natsuhi muttered as her eyes widened, "Did they take the jewel?"

"No. I arrived after the assassin, but just before his death. He gave me my final mission, to protect our jewel and see our people to greatness."

Natsuhi's look turned sour, "And what did he mean by that?"

Akahoshi was unphased by the sudden change in demeanor, "What do you think?"

As the genin back of the room the Konoha ninja respectfully looked on in silence not wanting to intrude in the quite personal village affair, Asuma stepped forward.

"Do we have any inclination as to who would want your leader dead?"

"People have been attacking our land for centuries to seize the sacred jewel for their own gain. Many have failed and died trying, just as they shall continue to do so." Akahoshi proclaimed proudly.

Asuma leaned closer to the deceased form of the Hoshikage his eyes scanning over the large piercing wound that went directly through the man's heart. "I'd say this guy was pretty successful in disrupting your village, and nearly succeeded in his effort to take the jewel." Asuma assessed. "Are you sure this crime wasn't committed by someone from inside your ranks?"

Natsuhi visibly tilted her head in confusion at the line of questioning. "The Third Hoshikage was loved by all in our village. What makes you suggest that?"

"I'll admit to not being very familiar with the Hidden Star village, or having spent much time in the Land of Bears. However there is only one element in the world that can make a wound like that. Lightning chakra."

"How do you know?" Natsuhi pried.

"Because there are only two elements that can cut through something that cleanly. Although only one of them cauterizes." Asuma said as his gaze focused in the charred flesh barely visible within the wound that had long since bled and seared.

"Do you think the assassin could have been from Kumogakure then?" Akahoshi began his eyes full of concern.

"Kumogakure hasn't ever had problems with forcibly taking what they want from other villages. They just rarely succeed. Although they are more often known to kidnap bloodlines than steal artifacts."

"But do you still think it is Kumogakure?" Akahoshi questioned.

Asuma gently stroke his beard when he spoke, "I think if Kumogakure wanted to take your Star Jewel, they wouldn't have sent just one assassin. I believe whoever killed your Hoshikage wanted to make it look like Kumogakure attacked. You're certain you don't have anyone with a lightning chakra affinity in your village that would have wanted to see your Kage dead?"

Natsuhi spared a look to Akahoshi her own eyes examining the man, "Our people don't have chakra affinities like the bigger villages."

Asuma's eyebrow cocked up slightly in surprise, "You don't?"

"A portion of our training that the shinobi of our village undertake purges them of their innate elemental affinity as they establish a connection with an ulterior chakra source."

"From the jewel." Asuma realized having heard the stories.

"Yes, from the jewel. And I do hope that you and your Konoha shinobi present understand how to protect village secrets, even if they are given in good faith." Akahoshi stated coolly.

Asuma nodded knowing his team was listening, "They understand. I suppose that rules out the possibility of someone doing this from inside the village." Asuma said standing up and backing away from the corpse.

Natsuhi nodded politely before sparing one last glance to the Hoshikage. "It has been a long trip. Let me guide you to a room you and your team can stay.

The group of Konoha Shinobi and Natsuhi were soon leaving for the spare living quarters in the small Hidden Star Village leaving Akahoshi behind with the body of the Third Hoshikage.

In the corner of the room a twirling and distortion began to appear as the top of an umbrella continued to spin into existence as the image of a young and lean man came into view. "You do realize that they are going to become a serious problem."

"I hired you to handle it." Akahoshi spoke coolly.

"No. You hired me to handle one more Star Shinobi. Not one more, plus four more Konoha shinobi. That costs extra."

"I thought you had no love for Konoha."

"I have a love of money, something sorely lacking now in our arrangement."

"What do you want?"

"Triple."

Akahoshi scoffed, "I'll quadruple it if you can see to the Konoha shinobi tonight. Konoha shinobi within our borders poisons everything we're trying to build here."

"And what of the woman?"

"Take Shiso and Yotaka to assist you. I will take care of Natsuhi."

"First a Kage, now a Guardian. You sure know how to find them. I heard his bounty is nearly 40 million Ryo."

"Will it be a problem?"

"No. We'll take care of it. He can't take on two jounin, and myself. Not with what I possess."

"Don't underestimate the Konoha genin."

The man scoffed as he twirled his umbrella until he once faded again from existence. "I'm not. I was one."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Four rooms? It's a bit unnecessary." Asuma said around his cigarette as he eyed the rooms down the hallway.

Natsuhi smiled, "Well fortunately or unfortunately one of the things the Hidden Star village has an abundance of is real estate. No one will mind if these rooms are used for a couple nights."

Asuma found his gaze following down the doors of the hallway, years of shinobi training making him hesitant.

The look didn't go unnoticed by the purple haired woman that gently rested her hand on the man's shoulder. "I hope you aren't turning paranoid on me Asuma. This isn't some sort of trap, I assure you. I even gave you the option to part ways the moment we arrived."

Asuma chuckled to himself as made a gesture to his team, "Grab a room."

Ino didn't need to be told twice. "Finally! I don't have to sleep outside, I can have a bath, I can-" Her voice trailed off as she continued further down the hallway with her team following shortly behind her with Shikamaru sliding into the first available room

Asuma turned to Natsuhi, "It's not you I'm worried about. Someone killed your Kage, and very obviously wanted to frame the situation to look like Kumogakure had a hand in it. However there is one key problem with this picture just judging from his body."

"Why didn't you say anything at the time?"

"We happened to be standing in the room with the man who had the most to gain. Your Kage died long before whatever lightning ability attacked him. His blood had coagulated at the wound."

"From what? A venom?"

"Or a particular poison." Asuma affirmed as he found his jaw tightening on the butt of his cigarette.

 **XXXXXX**

 **XXXXXX**

Anyways not a ton was done in this chapter. However there is some foreshadowing of this stories future as I am sure some of you were able to catch. What I am largely trying to decide is whether or not I want to write a romance here on Naruto's planet before he leaves, or if I want to have him leave sooner than later. With the end of this next "Mission" arc, we are looking at 2-3 depending on how the story unfolds. By that point, I think you will quite like the Naruto that has been forced to grow to achieve his goals.

 **This story is partially inspired by Carl Sagan's brief speech that starts with "We were hunters and foragers." Feel free to check it out on Youtube, its around a 3 minute video.**

So when you see Naruto in this story, please think the following.

"We who can not even put our own planetary home in order, riven with rivalries and hatred, ARE WE TO VENTURE OUT INTO SPACE? By the time we are ready to settle even the nearest planetary systems, we will have changed. The simple passage of so many generations will have changed us. The necessity will have changed us. We're an adaptable species. It'll not be we who reach Alpha Centauri and the other near by stars, it'll be a species very like us, but with more of our strengths and fewer of our weakness."

Anyways I hope you are enjoying the tale.


	6. Keeping Secrets

Keep in mind that once I had written this chapter I realized that I probably should split this into two chapters. However I will leave it as a single piece so that you can get the majority of the arc in this chapter, and have a bit of a conclusion.

The bad news because of this is I have essentially caught up to myself in writing with this story. So we will see if I have something to post come Tuesday. That said, enjoy, and please review and let me know what you did/didn't like about the arc. I will take all of the feedback into account as I start the next arc.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Hours later into the night Naruto's eye peered open silently as the orange glowing device on his arm vibrated with purpose.

The blonde rolled out of the bed taking in a deep breath as he grabbed the chair at the bedside desk table. Casually he hooked the chair under the door handle and wedged it into place. It was a long night, but his morning was starting early.

He unzipped himself from the clothes he refused to leave even in his sleep as he stood in his sleek form fitting black bodysuit. In a surge of a red glow arcing along the fabric released the metallic satellite sensor he had been using just the night before.

"Naruto, my sensors are picking up an enormous amount of energy from your present location. However I am unable to discern what the energy is with these current readings."

"Solana, you're too loud." Naruto whispered quietly. He didn't want to wake Ino in the room over. "We're in the Hidden Star Village-"

"I've been listening. However these readings are unlike anything on this continent. The only readings of even comparable strength were the ones we sensed from the ocean the night prior." Solana continued to report, this time in a hushed tone.

Now that had gained the Blonde's attention. "What would you need to make the reading more accurate?"

"If we could bring the Uprising into low orbit and then boost our signalling capabilities with a supe-"

"Something I can do _right now_." Naruto added with an amused smirk having gotten used to Solana's intelligent but lengthy solutions.

"Put the satellite on the roof."

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle as he quickly found himself placing the object on the roof. The rounded disc scanning around in circles with the near silent sound of shifting mechanical components.

"Well that is fascinating. The signal is suddenly completely clear. I can get a perfect reading on everything inside the village. In fact the village is showcasing a considerably large source o-"

Naruto frowned however at the explanation. He only stepped outside. "What was preventing you from getting a clear reading before?"

"There was an electrical reading of impressive size interfering with the sensing capabilities of the equipment we're utilizing. However it is not uncommon for such a thing to happen in thunderstorms."

"Solana, we aren't in a thunderstorm. We haven't been since we left the coast."

"Fascinating." Solana returned with a pause.`Then I would be curious as to the origin of s-"

A scream from the room below screeched through the open window that sounded precisely like a scream one would expect from Princess Yuki's horror movie. The scream was quickly followed by a crash that sprung the blonde into action.

Naruto flung himself in through the open window only to be greeted by a room illuminated by the most unnatural yellow light. The very presence in the room had the hair on his arms standing at attention. The constant crackling like someone was rapidly crumbling the world's largest plastic bag.

In the room stood a figure hooded and cloaked. In his hand was a saber made of light. In front of him was none other than his female teammate desperately cowering in her pajamas with only a pillow in between her and the electric blade.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled immediately snapping the figure's attention to him. The figure was greeted with a sudden explosion of floorboards at a stone pillar burst forth intent on pinning him to the ceiling.

The figure dove out of the way as the blade of light crackled with energy.

Clones burst forth into existence in front of the blonde in pop after pop of smoke as they began to chase the figure out through the now damaged wall.

Ino had collected herself enough to get on her feet, but her entire body was nearly shaking in fear at the sudden attack. She was still dressed in her light blue silky pajamas and a pillow hanging slack between her fingers.

"Ino are you alright?"

Ino barely even registered the question in her shock, "He was going to kill me. Why?" Ino mumbled quietly to herself.

"Ino! We need to move!" Naruto said a bit more forcefully and louder as he grabbed the girl by the shoulders startling her regrettably. He knew how stressful his encounter with Mizuki had been. However there was no telling if the figure was going to return.

The young Yamanaka numbly nodded her head as she quickly went to her bag of gear. It didn't take much for the girl to quickly put on her equipment all the while mumbling about the incident prior.

Memories of the clones began to flood back to him as he squeezed his eyes shut standing against the side of the doorframe.

"I saw your attacker's face. One of my clones knocked off his hood."

Ino fell in behind Naruto with a kunai in hand, "I saw his face too." Ino affirmed as Naruto peered out the door into the hallway.

"You did?"

"Don't sound so surprised Naruto, geez. And he has green hair, he should be easy to find."

"You want to find the guy with the sword of lightning again?"

"He tried to kill me."

"He nearly succeeded."

Ino scowled at that note as Naruto beckoned the girl down the hallway before getting down to Shikamaru's room.

"It's locked." Naruto mumbled after quickly giving the knob a twist before taking a step back from the door getting ready with his foot.

"Wait!" Ino whispered harshly as she quickly fidgeted with her hair.

"What?"

"I'll get the door." Ino grumbled as she removed the pins in her hair and went to the knob.

"This is going to take too long."

"Better than you kicking the door in and Shikamaru attacking us because he thinks we're an enemy."

"He could be getting attacked now!"

The door clicked as Ino turned the knob. Inside the room was dead silence. "I don't think so." Ino replied.

Shikamaru was laying in bed sound asleep snoring lightly. Each genin breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. "Wake him up, we need to get Asuma." Naruto said as he watched the window with his back to the group.

Naruto looked over his shoulder watching the two as he pulled his forearm close to his chest, the orange screen of the Omni-Tool illuminating against his dark clothing. He had been using the thing daily almost constantly and could navigate the numerous screens and options blindfolded. Although the tool was one thing he didn't want to ever have to explain to anyone.

The panel screens continued to fly by as he flicked through and searched for the one he was looking for. Behind him Shikamaru stirred from his sleep as Ino frantically explained the situation at hand to the pineapple haired genin.

The screen ventured into the specific profile he had been looking for. Electrical readings of the nearby area. He knew it was something that a society full of people that had conquered traveling between stars could make great use of. However for a civilization of people that still had horse drawn carts, the device was practically useless, except now.

Like a beacon in the darkness one electrical reading stood out far more than any other. It was the exact same reading that was preventing Solana from sensing anything else before. It had to be that blade. The signature was on the move just a couple hundred yards away. If only he could have his clones tr-

"Naruto!" Ino snapped at the blonde.

The Omni-Tool dispersed in an instant as Naruto spun around, "What?"

Shikamaru's look was one of less hostility, "She called your name like three times. What were you looking at?"

Naruto's eyes briefly widened, before he tried to mask his surprise. "I was just trying to keep an eye out. That guy, he's good. He has a blade that controls or is at least made of lightning. I didn't want any of us to be surprised by him again."

The two genin seemed to accept the explanation as moments later Shikamaru was also dressed and ready for combat.

They didn't even get two steps out the door before they realized that the Hidden Star Village was about to change for the worst. Just outside the Hallway's window you could see the ring of houses that surrounded the village leading to the town hall in the center. The night had at one moment been silent, cold, and frightening with the events that happened prior.

However a distant explosion of one of the houses on the opposite end of the village sent a column of smoke shooting into the sky. The explosion rocked the building they were currently in with a concussive force that shook the dust free from the ceiling.

However the truly terrifying aspect of that was when the buildings flanking each side of the now exploded rubble also exploded in a fiery burst that rocked the building they were in with concussive force. The chain reaction continued to repeat steadily causing the genin's eyes to widen in fear.

"We need to get out of here!" Shikamaru was the first to exclaim, and the others didn't see any reason to argue. They rushed down the remainder of the hallway to the flight of stairs that was going to take them to the entrance. Naruto slid to a halt right before the staircase in front of Asuma's room.

"Shikamaru! Asuma-sen-" Ino stopped to yell seeing Naruto stop in front of the door.

"Just get out of here!" Naruto yelled as he heaved back his leg before kicking down the door with a loud crash. Asuma's room was barren and empty with no signs of a struggle. The bed was fully made. It didn't even look like the former Guardian Ninja had set foot into the room.

Another concussive force shook the house rattling the floorboards, this time closer than any other blast. Outside the window he could see the wisps of fire and the orange glow of flame.

He blasted down the stairs with haste jumping each flight of stairs and bounding off of the walls on the way down. He could see down the end of the hallway both of his teammates flagging him down.

"Naruto! Come on!"

He didn't waste a single moment as he sprinted through the building. Behind him he could feel flames wanting to lick at the hairs on his neck. The ceiling above began to give way on certain rooms as if the building was about to cave in on itself. Flaming floorboards fell within his path as the genin outside the building began to backpedal away from the exploding deathtrap.

Naruto was only able to get a single foot out the door as the explosion rocked the building engulfing him in flames before spitting him out singed and smoking with the cries of his team the last thing he heard before his vision started to fade in and out of darkness.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru quickly said to the blonde as he crouched on his knees. He had seen better days. The tips of the hair on his head had been burned off. His face was scorched and bloody with one side sporting a nice gash along the end of his eyebrow beside his eye.

Naruto's vision continued to fade until he heard none other than Ino in his ear.

"Hey!" Ino yelled as she slapped the blonde's chest, "No going to sleep. You need to stay awake."

That kept Naruto up as his shook his head free of the darkness in his vision before forcing himself to his feet. "We need to find Asuma."

" _We_ need to find you a doctor." Shikamaru returned as he looked at the blonde's peeling face with a slight cringe.

"I'll be fine."

"Naruto, you're in no shape to be fighting right now."

"We have no time to just be standing around while a village is being destroyed. We need to find Asuma!" Naruto fired back before his body was racked with coughs. Each cough was worse than the last with the final among them causing the blonde to spit up a glob of blood.

The team looked on the strongest member of their team collapsed to the ground in worry. Although the worry was forced to be short lived as Naruto yelled at them.

"Go!"

Both Ino and Shikamaru shared a look between the two as they rushed off to the Hoshikage in hopes to find their sensei.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"You are either very brave or very stupid to challenge me in _this_ place." Akahoshi spoke as he stood beside the Hidden Star Jewel, his hand absorbing the jewel's cosmic energy. "I am inclined to think the later."

Both Asuma and Natsuhi stepped out of the shadows, both of them geared for combat. "Why have you done this Akahoshi? The Third Hoshikage raised you like a son, he raised all of us."

Akahoshi scoffed, "He never saw me as his son! He never saw you as his daughter. He would have seen all of us corralled in this tiny village away from the rest of the world, abolishing our traditions leaving our people dull and weak, and drained of all spirit."

"So you destroy it? Everything we hold dear is gone because of your actions."

"I didn't take anything from our people that wasn't already lost long ago. What the Sandaime always refused to understand is that villages are like dogs. If you see them on the ground writhing in pain, you don't try to nurture them. You put them down. They don't need to suffer."

"You see us as no more than animals. Don't pretend to care about us when you only seek personal gain."

"Personal gain? Natsuhi, you fret too much about the people in this village dying. I'm telling you here and now, that they were already dead. The Sandaime made sure of that. You see, I am just the one person willing to see it die. Because in death, great things can happen. You go into the ground then your remains grow into flowers. You see in order for something like this place to grow, first we need to let it die."

The room fell into silence, the only audible noise was that of Akahoshi siphoning the chakra from the Star Jewel.

Asuma quietly spoke to the woman beside him, "He is insane. We need to take him out before he does more damage."

"We need to get him away from the Star Jewel then."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto collapsed against a tree in the darkness gritting his teeth in pain, "Solana, how bad is it."

"Not as bad as it looks Naruto. Your most extensive burns were brought to your facial region. However with your body's accelerated rate of healing, you should make a full recovery. That however depends entirely on how quickly you return to the Uprising."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. His teeth hurt from clenching through the pain. Chaos surrounded him in many forms. Buildings burned in the night, women and children screamed for rescue, and explosions continued to echo in the distance.

"Naruto, I am picking up the familiar electrical signature that we formerly investigated. It appears to be on steady approach back into the village, and should be at your location in the next minute. I suggest we find a more suitable place for concealment." Solana reported.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet as he looked off to the distant treeline before his gaze turned back to the direction of the approaching shinobi.

The immediate area flooded with smoke as several clones formed into existence.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

The green haired shinobi rushed forward through the blazing blackness. His footfalls were like feathers caressing the ground. At his side his blade crackled with energy as the buildings that surrounded him crumbled to the ground.

"Hey!" a voice yelled at the man causing him to skid to a halt, blade at the ready. Across from him illuminated by the fire was none other than the blonde boy that arrived alongside the shinobi from Konoha.

"You have to be the dumbest Konoha shinobi I have ever met to draw attention to yourself like that." The man spoke as he continued to walk closer to the Konoha shinobi, blade at the ready.

"You killed all of these people. You burned this village to the ground!" The blonde yelled back passionately. "For what!"

"The only thing that matters in this world. Money."

"You would see a village burned to the ground for _money_?" The blonde asked in disgust.

The green haired shinobi laughed, "I'd see the entire armies of Suna and Iwa fuck you like a pig if it were to provide me a bit of coin."

The blonde's eyes turned steely and narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that. If I wanted it, you'd be dead already. You're going to be my bargaining chip." the man spoke as he leapt forward through the air, his blade crackling like a storm.

He landed inches from from the blonde with his blade in a downward arc. However the blonde in question didn't flinch.

The landing didn't go as the man expected.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

The ground exploded beneath the green haired shinobi's feet as he touched down and only proceeded to free fall further. His golden blade illuminating the darkness of the pit.

He was barely quick enough to grab the umbrella that rested on his back, hanging onto it's curvature like a lifeline. Wires and spikes shot out from each stem of the umbrella latching themselves into the walls in the darkness of the pit, his yellow blade barely illuminating the hastily fashioned sticks at the bottom that had been made into haphazard spears.

The shinobi couldn't help it, he cursed. "How!" He demanded, "I was just here!"

The pit was nearly fifteen feet straight down into narrow darkness. Although the man's yelling didn't earn a response. At the top illuminated by the raging flames was Naruto, a boulder over head being thrust down into the pit.

The shinobi below spun around desperately flipping his umbrella upside down so he was standing on a shaky folding platform. Below him he could hear the sound of the boulder breaking the sticks below.

Another boulder came crashing downward bouncing off the sides of the pit. This time the electric blade sliced through the jagged rock like butter. "You call this a trap? You really are a genin!" The green haired shinobi proclaimed with barking laughter. A single stationary leap sent him skyrocketing to the top of the pit with his blade ready to strike.

Naruto swung downward from the top with his tomahawk, slamming directly into the electric blade. It was as if time seemed to slow down as the electric blade proceeded to slowly melt through the metal of the tomahawk like butter.

A clone came to the rescue from the opposite side of the pit throwing himself down on the green haired shinobi like a sacrificial lamb sending the man tumbling once again to the bottom on the pit.

Molten metal dripped from the ruined remains of the tomahawk.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin your blade?" The green haired shinobi taunted cockily from the bottom of the pit.

The molten tomahawk came whirling down to the bottom which the shinobi gracefully sidestepped, deflecting it with his blade.

"Enhanced it really." Naruto quipped from the top of the pit as his hands formed into a familiar seal.

The green haired shinobi's eyes widened as he suddenly waved his glowing blade around the darkness of the pit. The boulders that had been thrown down previously began to hiss.

The shinobi jumped straight up shooting for the sky as the ground shook and the pit exploded violently. The ground shook and warped under the detonation as a pillar of flame launched into the sky. The shinobi in question barely escaped barrelling over the ground his clothes singed and burned already appearing red on his exposed arms.

The man coughed and sputtered all over the ground as his eyes watered, his sword discarded at his side. Although the opportunity to catch his breath from his ignited lungs wasn't given. A vicious kick sent the shinobi sprawling and rolling several feet, only his instincts bringing him to his knees. Although he was greeted by a sight he never wanted to see.

"I never used to think such small tools could hold so much power." Naruto mumbled as he held the golden cylindrical object in his hand.

The green haired shinobi began to laugh, "That's because you're a Konoha ninja. You wouldn't be able to spot true power if it was staring you in the face, and power is useless without the ability to use it."

The blade of lightning igniting into shape within Naruto's hands as yellow light illuminated both of their faces. "What do you know about Konoha ninja?" Naruto fired back as his grip tightened on the blade.

The man's laughter continued, "I was a Konoha shinobi! Congratulations boy, I am Aoi Rokusho, Amegakure's Thunder King! Your village's little bingo book lists me at 20 million Ryo boy!"

"A Thunder King? Yet I have that sword. Take that away and what does that make you?"

"Faster than a Genin." Aoi replied without hesitation. "You may have my blade, but do you think I can't reach your friends and slit their throats before you can catch me, even now?"

Naruto's moment of faltering resolve was all it took for Aoi's boast to prove true as he appeared in front of Naruto in an instant, kicking his sword of thunder into the air, and kicking Naruto in the chest causing the blonde to slide back on the balls of his feet.

Aoi positioned himself under his blades descent with his hand up and outstretched. "The lesson Konoha never teaches their shinobi. Don't give second chances." The man said as he caught the blade of thunder in his hand.

"I don't." Naruto responded.

The sound of thunder echoed through the burning village.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"You can't win." Spoke the bald man with dark eyes. He was surrounded with a glowing purple feather shaped array that protected his back and coated his arms.

Opposite of him was a crouched down Shikamaru his hands held in a single seal. Beside him was Ino with a handful of kunai ready to be unleashed.

Between both parties was a single shadow, and the bald man taking slow and painful steps to close the distance.

"How is he doing that?" Ino said worriedly as she unleashed her present handful of kunai at the man. The blows however were deflected by purple glowing arms of chakra that swatted the kunai away effortlessly.

"I don't know." Shikamaru admitted through gritted teeth. He had never had his technique fail him. However he had also never had to use his technique in the real world.

Their battle had already been intense, reaching it's peak when it had been two on two. Another member of the Hidden Star Village had opposed them. However he had jumped right into Shikamaru's trap, adding to one of the many other thunderous explosions that had been set off that night.

However the battle with the bald man across from them wasn't anything like their other opponent. Where the first Star Shinobi had been arrogant and headstrong, the man across from them was cool and calculated thinking his steps through with his unique power. It had let them through a battle of cat and mouse around the entire village until ultimately leading to the crater that lead to the village's heart. In the distance the roaring battle and destruction from Asuma's battle could be seen and heard.

"I could do it." Ino said as she brought her thumb and index fingers together in a familiar seal.

"No." Shikamaru addressed shaking his head, "We don't even know if it will work. And I can't have you unconscious right now."

"What about explosive tags?" Ino questioned.

"We'd get caught in the blast at this range." Shikamaru stated bluntly having been through countless scenarios in his head already.

"Then what can we do!" Ino yelled in frustration throwing another kunai to no avail at their target.

Shikamaru with teeth clenched and great effort took a shaky step backwards and looked to the distant form of Asuma fighting against a monster. "Find Naruto." Shikamaru breathed under the strain.

"But-"

The bald shinobi took another step forward causing Shikamaru's hands to shake as if under an invisible strain, "Just find Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ino took off for the last place she saw the blonde shinobi.

As Ino ran out of earshot the purple cloaked shinobi smirked at Shikamaru, "Do you really think you can hold me back?"

Shikamaru didn't spare the man a look, "I don't care." He stated as he watched Asuma's distant battle alongside Natsuhi. The man they were fighting was like a god.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

On his knees Aoi coughed and spit up blood as he gazed up at his foe laughing, "I guess you would know what it's like to hold so much power in the palm of your hand." He spoke before being hit with a wave of coughs that colored the ground bloody.

Naruto stood in silence above him in the darkness illuminated barely by the flames. In his hand resided the handgun he had carried with him long before he even knew it's name. In his other hand was the metal cylinder that carried far more power than it let on.

"Have you lost your nerve boy? Can't finish what you started?" Aoi mocked.

"This is finished." Naruto replied coolly. "Hands behind your head."

Aoi laughed at the sight, "You, taking me alive?" Aoi spat, "We both know you won't. I know." He began only to be lose his words in his own bloody coughs, "I know about _that_." he said gesturing with his head to the handgun at Naruto's side. "I won't go back to be caged like some animal." Aoi shook his head at the thought.

"And you, look at you. Trying to look proud and honorable like a shinobi of Konoha. You're just a spoke on a wheel. You may be on top now, but soon you'll be at the bottom working no different than a slave. You'll realize why I chose this life. It's the closest thing to freedom you'll ever see. It's the only way you'll protect secrets like _that_ before they take them from you." Aoi stated as his breathing worsened.

Naruto returned the handgun to his chest, "You're not the first person to know." Naruto admitted, "But I learned how to keep a secret." Naruto held up the blade as it ignited illuminating the two of them in golden light.

Aoi laughed, "Protect it with your life."

Naruto swung the blade down decapitating the missing ninja like a hot knife through butter cauterizing the wound to blackened flesh.

"Naruto..." A voice muttered wide eyed and in shock.

Naruto turned to see the startled Ino looking between him, the golden blade, and Aoi's removed head.

"He surrendered..." Ino muttered staring at the stiff headless corpse whose knees were slowly sliding flat to the ground at a snail's pace.

Naruto stood frozen, "Ino... I..." He began but his words died on the tip of his tongue.

Ino shook her head, "Shikamaru needs our help now! Come on!" She girl said before rushing off in the direction she came.

Naruto followed suit leaving a single clone behind him.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Hey. I want you to know when I'm close enough, I'll crush your eyes first." The bald man spoke no more than a couple paces from Shikamaru. "Which should be soon. I see it in your eyes. Chakra exhaustion may even get you before I do."

Shikamaru watched the shinobi with fading vision and his body shaking with the exhaustion. He couldn't even process what the man in front of him was saying.

The man in front of him took one more step forward, the purple energy on his arms surging further to life as the reached out for the pineapple haired shinobi.

It was in these moments that a blade of light pierced through the bald shinobi's chest causing the light in his eyes to fade as he collapsed to his knees, Shikamaru's technique failing him.

Two blondes were left standing before him.

"What took you two so long?" Shikamaru mumbled as he fell face forward only to be caught in Ino's arms.

"Shikamaru!" She said desperately as she gently shook the young teen and continue checking his pulse.

"Ino, I need to go help Asuma-sensei. Will you be alright?" Naruto said calmly as the golden blade returned to it's small cylinder.

Ino gave her blonde teammate a careful look, "Just be safe Naruto, promise me you'll come back okay."

Naruto looked over to the tail end of the raging battle. Portions of the crater itself had been torn asunder as if slabs of rock had been cut with a hot knife through butter. Vicious winds whipped around in that direction as purple chakra shot off into the sky.

"Naruto!" Ino snapped grabbing the blonde's attention again as she cradled Shikamaru, "Promise me! Whatever it takes..."

Naruto quietly nodded, "Whatever it takes."

The weight on the blonde's chest felt lighter as he charged off and into the fray.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Natsuhi was viciously blasted back as the giant purple chakra dragon slammed into her with surprising force. She rolled across the jagged ground tumbling and turning before slamming painfully into a boulder.

Asuma landed at her side, looking no better as blood ran down the side of his face. In his hands were punching knives barely lit by the chakra running through them.

"Oh come on Asuma, why the long face?" Natsuhi laughed as she tried to force herself to her feet.

"I haven't had a cigarette."

"Well I'm sure if you ask nicely, this traitor will let you take a break." Natsuhi said as she struggled to get to her feet only to fail and fall to her knees.

Asuma eyed the battlefield, "We need to retreat, that blow could have broken your back."

"Do you think my life is more important to me than this battle? That I would run away and leave my people to ruin? Asuma, death is something I came to terms with a long time ago." Natsuhi remarked as she pulled off the pale flak jacket she wore leaving her in her bloodied tank top showing off her irradiated arms.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto rushed across the crater as quickly as possible as the orange light on his arm surged to life.

"Naruto!" Solana's voice sounded almost frantic in her report. "I have been waiting for you to be alone to inform you of my reading earlier. This is very important! Stop!"

"What is it Solana? I don't have much time." Naruto spoke as he skidded to a halt as he watched Asuma and Natsuhi prepare themselves for a second battle.

"The Star Jewel that these people worship is not just some rock that made crater. It's what our people call Element Zero! These chakra users that your teammates have been encountering are not simply shinobi."

"They're biotics." Naruto muttered in realization having read about the phenomenon, and about the manipulation of Mass Effect fields. "They just don't know it."

"The jewel in his chest while it may be these people's legacy. I believe it is the only surviving remains of the Uprising's own drive core. If it's destroyed-"

"We may never leave the planet." Naruto answered as his eyes narrowed on the trio battling a distance ahead of him.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Before the two jounin burst into action once again against the crazed Hoshikage, a yell was heard over the sound of the battle.

"Asuma-sensei! The summoning scroll worked! The Reinforcements made it!" Naruto yelled as he rushed on ahead. Behind him was practically a small army. Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Yuhi Kurenai, Several chunin, and even members of the Anbu black ops flanked the shinobi as they dropped in standing in front of the two injured jounin.

The Hoshikage not unfazed by his earlier battling looked fearfully at the sight.

"Kurenai?" Asuma exclaimed in surprise as the woman stood in front of him.

"How!" The Hoshikage yelled as the Konoha shinobi armed themselves.

"That's the thing about Konoha shinobi. We may not always like our own. But we will protect our own." Hatake Kakashi spoke from behind his masked mouth with a gleam in his eye.

The Hoshikage grit his teeth as he looked between the Konoha shinobi before he turned tail and ran as fast as he could from the crater with his cloak of energy surrounding him.

The Konoha ninja gave pursuit.

Asuma fell back onto the stone behind him with a laugh as he reached into his pocket for a box of nearly flattened cigarettes.

Natsuhi shook her head at the chain smoker, "How do you even have the energy for one of those?"

Asuma chuckled as he lit the cigarette best he could with his injured hands, "Natsuhi, there is two things in this world I always have time for, cigarettes and..." He stopped himself as he realized he was sitting right in front of his student, "Well anyways." He continued as he took a long drag on his cigarette with a sigh.

Natsuhi shook her head, "I didn't think Konoha had techniques such as that to mobilize forces. I understand now why your shinobi are something to be feared."

Asuma chuckled, "Natsuhi, that wasn't our forces. Things like that haven't been seen since the time of the Fourth Hokage. What you just saw was the biggest bluff by our village's number one prankster." The Sarutobi remarked as he helped the woman to her feet.

"A bluff? You're joking!" Natsuhi spoke incredulously as she whipped her head around to the direction the Hoshikage had run off to ready to pursue.

"Don't do it Natsuhi!" Asuma was quick to warn as he stood in front of the purple haired woman.

"Don't do it?" She repeated, "That jewel is our village's only legacy. Generations upon generations have only survived by the power that sacred jewel provided. Now you are expecting me to just watch as it runs off in the hands of the murderer?"

"Better to watch it run off and live another day to retrieve it than die here today and condemn your people forever." Asuma stated as he pulled the woman's arm over his shoulder supporting her injured body before diverting his attention to his pupil, "Naruto, how are Shikamaru and Ino?" Asuma spoke calmly.

Naruto continued walking with the wind wielding shinobi as he continued to march on with the woman supporting herself on the man. "They are alive." Naruto reported, "Although Shikamaru passed out."

"How?" Asuma's tone was one of no nonsense, and still very much on high alert as he continued to scan the crater.

"I'm not really sure. I saw him with his shadow technique connected to one of the Hidden Star Shinobi, and then he passed out shortly after I arrived."

"What do you mean Hidden Star Shinobi?" Natsuhi questioned.

"I don't know what happened with you two down there, and I honestly don't know what happened with them tonight. You need to talk to Ino about that. I ended up fighting against a missing ninja tonight when the buildings in the village began to explode."

"What?" Natsuhi exclaimed in panic as she tried to move faster on her near useless legs.

Asuma grimaced at the report, "You fought a missing ninja? And Shikamaru and Ino fought members of the Hidden Star Village?" He spoke seemingly filling in the holes of the night with the story, "I am going to need you all to tell me everything that happened. This is far more than any of us were ready for."

Naruto nodded as he wrapped his own arm around Natsuhi to support her on the trip back to both Ino and Shikamaru allowing the three of them to continue on in silence as smoke continued high into the night sky.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

The Hoshikage continued to rush through the forest as the shinobi of Konoha gave chase to the poisonous clearing outside of the Hidden Star Village. It was in the poisonous clearing that the Hoshikage found his own footing once again.

He soared into the clearing with purple energy flying off his body in arcs carving into the rock. Wings sprouted from his back as a giant dragon of purple energy flew out of his wings forming in front of him. The energy was swirling and chaotic as the Hoshikage landed on the dragon's back, his feet glowing with energy as the beast roared.

"It's over Hoshikage! No amount of fighting will save you from your crimes!" Kurenai yelled to the Hoshikage.

The chakra enhanced shinobi covered the star jewel with his palm siphoning more corrupted energy. "No it will not." The demon of a man spoke. "Yet I can take you all with me."

Like an animal backed into a corner the Hoshikage lashed out violently as he road the purple dragon at the opposing shinobi. He cut through the swath of them with a violence and Kurenai was the first to fall under his attack.

In a puff of smoke, Kurenai was destroyed as the Hoshikage's eyes widened in shock, "Clones!" he yelled in anger. The clones of Kakashi and various Konoha shinobi began to laugh and chuckle in unison taunting the Hoshikage. "Oh look at the Hoshikage! He thinks he's so smart!" Kakashi yelled through the laughter.

"Silence!" The enraged leader yelled as purple energy ripped towards the masked shinobi and cut him in half.

Two other clones behind the copy-ninja's clone gently hopped to the side of where the energy had ripped through. "You could have had a three for one!" One of the masked Anbu yelled.

"He couldn't have had a two for one with that accuracy." The other clone noted.

The deranged Hoshikage roared in anger as the very rock beneath his feet began to shatter around him, clone after clone being eradicated from existence.

It was in the destruction that the Hoshikage saw the red dot situated right above the Star Jewel in his chest.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

 **Moments before**

Naruto vaulted up the distant cliff face high above the poisonous gases that surrounded the hidden star village. He quickly fumbled inside his sweatshirt for the seal situated on the bodysuit of his chest thinking specifically of what he wanted to withdraw.

"You sure I got this thing calibrated perfectly Solana?"

"I am quite certain we have the laser sight calibrated to maximum efficiency for your current desired purpose Captain Naruto. However what purpose does it serve asking this question when you intend to use it regardless? It seems quite redundant."

Naruto groaned as he slide the laser sight into place delicately before looking down it's sights. "Solana, sometimes human beings ask redundant questions."

"That seems awfully inefficient Captain Naruto. Salarians try to operate at optimum efficiency at all times. Why do you think humans as a species do this?"

Naruto practically snorted at the line of questioning as a cylinder was unsealed from his chest and began attaching it to the front of his handgun. "Solana now is not the time for these kind of questions."

"Okay. You are attaching your weapon's suppressor on backwards." Solana stated bluntly.

Naruto blinked before spinning the suppressor around and screwing it on correctly before moving to the cliff face beside a large overhanging tree.

"Given the nature of the biotic field surrounding the shinobi, a single shot is likely to prove ineffective. Several will need to be made to the targeted area from this distance for a weapon such as that to be of effect."

Naruto held up the handgun carefully looking down the laser sight aiming it at the back of the moving Hoshikage with some difficulty. "And Solana, what are the odds of me hitting him from this distance with this gun?" Naruto asked.

"Given your minimal firearms training Naruto, I would suggest that the likelihood of you successfully hitting your target would be within the 37th percentile range."

Naruto tightened his jaw, now more focused than ever as he steadily traced the Hoshikage's position, "Solana, next time I ask for the odds of me doing something..."

"What Naruto?"

"Don't tell me." The blonde muttered as he squeezed the trigger between a heartbeat.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The Hoshikage looked down at the red dot only for his eyes to widen dramatically as a near invisible streak impacted so hard against the chakra coating his body that it obliterated the purple energy surrounding his flesh.

Another dispersion hit his shoulder as an audible bang echoed slightly in the distance. Very quickly they began pelting away blowing the purple energy off of his body as it rapidly tried to return to him.

By the time the Hoshikage had made a move to run, it had been too late. A single bullet pierced through the flesh of where the man had initially been hit, a hole appearing on the other side of his gut as it ruptured through him.

Purple energy continued to try and swirl in and protect him as he collapsed to his knees in pain, only for another blow to pierce directly through the man's shoulder. It was in quick succession that the man's body was steadily starting to look more and more like a cheese grater. Yet despite that, the Star Jewels energy continued to try and protect him.

In the distance from the side of the cliff, a figure jumped down and landed in front of the fallen Hoshikage.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Why isn't he going down?" Naruto asked as he landed his weapon trained firmly on the Hoshikage. In his hand the weapon was venting heat that had built up over the process of the rapid firing.

"Biotic energy was believed to be able to accomplish many things Naruto. The full extent of it's abilities were never truly documented by the Asari. However they are a entire race of biotics, and their life spans can last well over a thousand years. Perhaps their latent biotic energy is why." Solana reported equally unsure.

Naruto trained the weapon on the fallen Hoshikage, but his eyes were focused solely on the star crystal.

"You can't defeat me! I am-"

Crack! Crack!

Two bullets fired from the handgun's suppressor slamming into the Hoshikage's head without hesitation.

"Naruto I would highly recommend not touching the Element Zero directly. Even at our current distance, you pose significant risk to your body biologically."

Naruto paused and understood the warning as he watched the Hoshikage's skin begin to darken and seemingly blacken under the jewel's energy. He removed the equipment from his weapon and sealed it all away before forming his hands into a familiar seal.

Several copies of him formed into existence as he began to pass out a small handful of his kunai knives. "We need to seal the jewel away. It's going to be the power source for the ship."

The clones of his that usually gave him attitude outside of combat practically snapped to attention at the revelation, each of them taking a kunai and moving directly to the Hoshikage. The last in the line accepting the tiny scroll as Naruto began to walk away.

"Where will you be?" the final clone asked.

"Over there in the forest."

"Why?"

"In case one of you dispels and I need to throw up." Naruto explained as he watched the clones begin to carve into the flesh of the fallen leader, pulling aside skin and organs to retrieve the embedded crystal. Anything in the name of getting The Uprising into the air.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The three shinobi staggered upon the two genin sitting by a campfire. Shikamaru was sitting as close as possible, a log rolled up for him to lean against sipping on a canteen of water. At his side sitting on the log was Ino leaning forward elbows on her knees and hands clasped as she stared into the fire.

"I'm glad you two are alright." Asuma said as he sat down across from them, helping Natsuhi along the way. "Not very alert, but I'm glad you're okay."

"Other members of the village told us other Konoha ninja showed up and chased away to Hoshikage. That the battle was over." Ino reported in confusion.

Asuma spared Naruto a raised eyebrow, "You didn't tell them your plan?"

Naruto held his hands up in defense, "I honestly didn't know what I was going to do until I was running towards you both."

Asuma shook his head, "You shouldn't rush into battle without a plan Naruto."

"You shouldn't get into battles you can't win." Naruto bit back sourly with crossed arms, "I was trying to save your life."

Asuma chuckled, "You're probably right. But it doesn't make me wrong Naruto. Think before you act. It's my job to protect you three, and put my life on the line to protect the younger generation. It's something a Hokage would do." Asuma nodded at the blonde.

Naruto fell silent and mutely nodded in understanding.

The group of five all took a moment to relax with the fire, Natsuhi nearly drifting in and out of consciousness with her exhaustion, only kept awake by Asuma's gentle nudging.

"So Shikamaru, how did you have the energy to make a fireball in your current crippled state?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Shikamaru returned the grin only to reveal his purple tongue when he spoke around the canteen that rarely left his lips. "I barely have the energy drinking this nasty stuff. Ino made the fire."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as did Asuma who had been in the middle of lighting a cigarette. "With a fireball?" Naruto asked.

Ino practically seemed to shrink under the opposing blonde's scrutiny, "Not a big one. I'm still working on-"

"Good job Ino." Naruto cut in with a small smile, one which the girl returned.

A huge explosion in the distance just beyond the crater caused the shinobi in the camp to immediately sit more upright, Natsuhi becoming once against fully cognisant despite her adrenaline having worn off.

"Was that where your clones ran to?" Asuma wondered as he peered off into the distance.

Naruto was already on his feet, "Yeah, I'll go check it out." Naruto stated.

"No! It's not safe!" Asuma protested.

"I'll be fine Asuma-sensei. I can paint a Hokage monument in orange in front of an entire village, I think I can hide in a forest in all black against one exhausted man. Even if he spots me, I can run in different directions with clones. I'll be fine." Naruto explained. "I have a plan, alright?" Naruto provided.

Asuma frowned, but relented a nod. "Seems like you do. Be careful."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Is it safe?" Naruto asked as the Omni-tool scanned over the scroll in the opposing clone's hand from the distance.

"I am reading no signs of radiation emitting from the sealing scroll. It appears that the Element Zero has been fully contained.

"Good." Naruto said as he snatched up the scroll and quickly sealed it. "And this is all it's going to take in order to pilot the ship into space?"

"Theoretically, yes." Solana reported, "However it would require significant diagnostics to be run before such a process was attempted. Although this portion of Element Zero should be able to extend our planetary flight capabilities beyond the elemental nations."

"How difficult would it be to repair the ship's drive core."

"Extremely, however with my assistance as well as your clones, we should be more than capable."

Naruto nodded as he turned to another clone that had just touched down on the ground behind him. "How is the team?" Naruto asked the clone.

"They are alright. We are sitting down by a campfire, but they saw the explosion. It gave me an excuse to leave so you can return. Do you have it?"

"I do, dispel."

Memories flooded back to Naruto the moment the clone disappeared of the long trek with Asuma and Natsuhi to the campfire.

Naruto summoned three more clones, "I need you all to do one last sweep of the cliff face. Make sure that every part of him is tossed in the gas ravine with the rubble."

"What about singed exploding notes? Do you want us to hide those too?" One of the clones asked.

"No, I'm just going to tell them we herded him into a trap I went ahead and set. The explosion blew him up, and destroyed their jewel."

Another clone seemed hesitant, "Are you sure?"

"If I don't tell them that their Hoshikage is dead, we will never head back to the village." Naruto explained eager to return the Element Zero to the drive core and see the stars.

The Clone nodded submissively as the three went off to scan the cliffside while Naruto departed for his team.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"So what was it?" Shikamaru was the first to ask seeing Naruto's arrival. Natsuhi much like Shikamaru was now sipping from a canteen, her lips dyed a color other than pink.

"The only clone over there that hadn't been dispelled said that the Hoshikage was herded into a trap I had them set." Naruto said dismissively before asking, "What are you both drinking?"

Shikamaru looked at his canteen revealing his purple lips and tongue, "My family looked into trying to develop a means to fight off the effects of severe chakra exhaustion for Chouji's family. One of the things we ended up developing was a formula that helps fight off the effects of Chakra exhaustion. My father always suggested I should carry a few capsules of the formula with me for this very reason." he gestured between both himself and Natsuhi.

"Did you find a body?" Asuma asked steering the conversation back to the matter at hand.

Naruto lightly shrugged his shoulders, "Pieces of one."

Natsuhi seemed to perk up at the notion, "And the Star Jewel? Did you find it?"

Naruto's face was stone as he shook his head, "No, I think most of his body fell into the poison gas, at least from what my clone saw. I'm sorry, but I think if that's not the case, the explosive notes may have just exploded it. I didn't see it."

Natsuhi's face fell at that. The gas masks their people wore to cross the ravine would protect them when flying above it. However the could never travel to the bottom of the ravine to retrieve the jewel.

Asuma hummed to himself at the revelation, "Well Shikamaru and Ino tell me you have had a most _shocking_ evening then Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the pun. "Very subtle."

Asuma smiled, "Show me." he stated as he put out his cigarette.

Naruto withdrew the sword from his pouch and ignited it above the flames, the low hum of the blade of light seemingly vibrating through the air.

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously as the group sat rather mesmerized by the blade.

"A relic from before our time Ino." Asuma provided as he watched Naruto control the blade. "A weapon of the Nidaime Hokage. It seems you have taken to following in his steps Naruto. First with your clones, a technique he created. Now with his blade. The thing is Naruto, Ino may have told me who you fought. I figured as much when I saw that blade. My question for you is how you won." Asuma asked pointedly as he waved away the blade.

Naruto frowned at the new information. He didn't know that his technique traced back to the Nidaime Hokage as well as the blade. "Aoi was cocky. He jumped into a trap I made in the middle of the village using the earth wall technique to instead carve a pit into the ground. A few explosive notes later, and I had him at a disadvantage."

Asuma nodded, "Well from what I remember of Aoi, cocky would be correct. However he wasn't a pushover. I'm surprised you were able to defeat him even if you got the jump on him."

"Maybe he made a mistake." Naruto suggested.

"Maybe." Asuma noted with a raised eyebrow before giving a nod, "But I suppose it doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't." Naruto agreed as his weapon was tucked away once again in his tool pouch.

Asuma stared silently at Naruto for a moment before breaking his gaze turning to the team as a whole, "We'll be roughing it tonight. Go set up camp somewhere safely away from the fires. Make sure you protect yourselves. It's going to be a long night."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto winced painfully as he held the mirror in one hand by the campfire, and in the other hand a needle trying to tend to the gash as the end of his eyebrow.

"Is that my make up mirror?" Ino asked as she quietly made her return, crouching down next to the other blonde.

Naruto nodded stiffly as he tried to keep both the mirror and needle still.

"Here, let me." Ino spoke softly as she gently took the needle from the injured boy.

"You know how to stitch wounds?" Naruto replied skeptically.

"I know how to sew." Ino returned, "Some of my clothes, I made them myself." Ino admitted as she looked over the blonde in his skin tight, but bloodied black bodysuit. "Although I suppose you're probably better than me at that too." Ino admitted quietly.

Naruto looked down at the body suit that covered him snugly and had protected his body from the fires that night. "This was just luck Ino, I'm sure you will do better than I will." Naruto returned with a weak smile.

Ino smiled herself as she moved Naruto closer to the light of the flames and got to work, "Shikamaru is already asleep. He would have had severe chakra exhaustion if it wasn't for those pills his family had made for Chouji's."

Naruto nodded, "He's lucky."

The two fell into silence as Ino continued her stitching, neither of them speaking as she continued to work. The only sound was the crackling of the fire beside them. It was only once the wound properly stitched and Ino's mirror was returned that the two broke their silence.

"I never said thank you." Ino started.

"For what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I was awful to you the entire time we've been a team, and all you've done is help me... or ignored me when I deserved it." Ino muttered quietly, "But I realized tonight with Shikamaru like he was... I don't want to lose anyone close to me."

Naruto fought back his frown, "Ino, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said softly as the girl seemed to just sink further into the ground by the fire.

"Yeah..." Ino said dejectedly.

"Ino, I promise." Naruto spoke as he gently squeezed the girl's shoulder.

Ino continued to stare in the fire that was no different than the distant fires that continued to smolder and burn the village to ash, "Naruto, don't make me a promise you can't keep." Ino replied.

Naruto's face softened from behind Ino's back with regret. "Do you need me to help you with your tent Ino?"

"Thanks, I'll be fine." Ino replied as she continued to watch the fire crackle away.

 **XXXXXX**

 **XXXXXX**

So originally I was going to actually make this arc a few chapters long. It was set to be a bit of an unraveling mystery with Aoi's identity, and exposing the Hoshikage. However when I finally got to this arc, I actually really didn't want to write it. All of the Star characters. So I streamlined the arc, made it one chapter, and focused on our core characters becoming more of a team.

Part of my biggest worry has always been that I am making Naruto too heartless. However I am still in the process of writing him, and he is very much growing as I continue to write him. I think he is going to gradually open up more and accept those closest to him. However he is still scared of not being to accomplish what he wants, and if there is any quality I would give Naruto, it's driven.

Beyond that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And as said above, just let me know what you liked and didn't like about this "arc". Because as I write the next one, I will take any suggestions and try my best to learn from them.


	7. Hanging by a Thread

This chapter took long to write. My work schedule is crazy. 60-70 hour work weeks. I just don't have time to write. I update when I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **At the bottom of the chapter I wrote out what the original intention for this story was. I think it will be a short and rather cool read for those that currently enjoy this story.**

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he collapsed back into his tent securing the zippered flap with a small lock. His Omni-Tool flared to life from underneath the covers as his other hand began typing away.

 _Solana, I have the Element Zero._ He began typing in the easier to understand Asari language.

Solana's replies came in an instant with the same exotic language.

 _That is excellent Captain Naruto. With the Element Zero, we should be able to properly power the ship's drive core as well as achieve transplanetary flight. The additional power provided by the Element Zero will allow me to divert power currently being used to power certain systems of the ship more efficiently. We are close to seeing our goals come to fruition._

 _Solana I killed more people today._

Every keystroke weighed on Naruto as he typed the message. Voicing it, or at least putting it in writing caused a weight to form in the pit of his stomach, a weight he didn't know he had been holding until he actively admitted his deed.

 _Does this bother you Naruto?_

 _I don't know._

 _How does it make you feel?_

Naruto thought about the question as he laid back under the sleeping bag that covered him as the orange light of his Omni-Tool filled his eyes.

 _Cold. I've killed people Solana._ Naruto began typing silently delivering the first part of the message as he weighed the gravity of his situation. _And I realize now that I'm going to kill more. And after today it just seems impossible to avoid with what I'm trying to do. It doesn't give me joy or pleasure..._

 _Killing these people, is it wrong?_

Naruto paused as he read the words over and over as he thought about Solana's statement. ' _Is it?'_ Naruto frowned as he thought to his encounters with Mizuki, Aoi, and Akahoshi.

 _I don't know Solana._ _How do you feel about it?_

It was at this moment that there was a hesitation between Solana's typically instantaneous replies.

 _I have never been asked a question such as that Naruto. I do not currently know how I would feel in the situation._

 _Then you're just as confused as I am Solana. Must be different for you to not have the answer to something for once._

Solana remained oddly silent.

Naruto sighed as he closed out the window of the Omni-Tool and opening another window. This window had schematics and moving images on repeat that showcased Naruto's next project. On the screen a notification popped up in the top right hand corner.

 _Perhaps Naruto, working on the things you can change will help sort your mind from the things that we can't._

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto awoke to no longer the smell of smoke and fire, but the aroma of meat being grilled. Removing himself from his tent he saw the pineapple haired youth doing the cooking.

"You're up early." Naruto noted, "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, well Ino practically tucked me into bed last night like I was five. Figured I had some of my own weight to pull. And I'm fine. Asuma came by earlier, he was hoping to get the chance to talk to you."

"About what?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to the cook.

"He said a raven came in the night with news from Konoha. However he didn't say why he wanted to talk to you specifically." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto's blood ran cold at the prospect, _'Did they find the ship?'_

"How's your wound?" Shikamaru asked sparing a glance away from the fire to the blonde only for his eyes to widen briefly in surprise.

"It's healing." Naruto explained as he touched the stitching. It was really just stitching at this point with the flesh just feeling slightly smoother and different from normal.

"Seems like it's already healed." Shikamaru said slowly as he continued to stare with a raised eyebrow.

"I just heal fast." Naruto dismissed.

"Apparently really fast." Shikamaru replied bluntly, "There's barely a scar."

Naruto pursed his lips with a nod not wanting to take the subject further.

Shikamaru seemed to drop it as he returned to the food that he began to steadily remove from the fire onto a large green leaf where the food began to stack.

"So this is what you do at camp?" Naruto asked preferring to change the subject rather than sit in the silence prompted from the earlier line of questioning, "Leaves?"

Shikamaru frowned, "I usually don't have meat. I haven't really found a good way of either fishing or hunting. Your beans and rice have been mostly what I was eating for the beginning of it. I started buying some canned stuff with what we were getting from missions, but those barely pay enough to keep your supplies up and survive out there. Hopefully the pay for this mission will be better."

"Really?" Naruto blurted out in surprise.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you have the same problem?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with his gaze unwilling to meet Shikamaru. "Not really. I use the money that I was using to pay my rent to pay for my stuff out there. I guess I just haven't had that problem."

Shikamaru laughed, "Makes me wish we could have just settled our differences from day one. It would have been so much easier to survive out there. You wouldn't even have needed to give up your apartment, we could have actually worked together to try and find food. We probably could even have had some vegetables that could have been planted and near ready for harvest right now."

Naruto frowned lightly as he bit into his portion of the meal, "I guess if things had happened differently, we could have done that." Naruto admitted thinking to how different his life would have been had he never found The Uprising and had been so eager to move away from the group regardless of his disagreements with Ino.

"Well at least it looks like you and Ino are getting over your differences." Shikamaru noted as he made his own meal.

Naruto peered over to the still sealed tent Ino resided in, "Yeah, we'll see how things are once we return to the village."

"You do realize you can put your best foot forward with her." Shikamaru suggested.

"That could just end with me losing a foot." Naruto returned bluntly with a shrug, "I'm fine with how things are until she decides she wants fix things."

Shikamaru sighed, "I've known Ino my entire life Ino. She may be loud and headstrong like other blondes I know." Shikamaru stated pointedly. Naruto had the decency to at least laugh it off, "But she cares about her friends, and her team. While she may suck at showing it, I know that means you too."

Naruto nodded quietly remembering what the girl had said just the night prior. _"Naruto, promise me. Whatever it takes..."_

"I know she cares Shikamaru." Naruto admitted.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that knows now." A voice spoke from behind the two young shinobi.

"Asuma." Naruto greeted.

Shikamaru's mouth was full and merely gestured to the food as Asuma gently clasped Naruto's shoulder. "I need to talk to you for a moment." The chain smoker said seriously as he motioned for the blonde to follow him. "And Shikamaru, I need you to wake Ino. We are going to be leaving soon."

Shikamaru mutely nodded as he watched the two shinobi depart.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"So what is this about Asuma?" Naruto asked lightheartedly as they put some distance between themselves and the camp.

Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth didn't smile and share in the lighthearted attitude, "I need to know what you did with Mizuki." Asuma stated pointedly as his cool gaze fixated on Naruto.

Naruto paled as he faced away from Asuma at the line of questioning, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Asuma returned steadily.

Naruto's jaw tightened as he thought of all of the possibilities raging through his mind. _'Why is he asking about Mizuki?'_ "I killed him." Naruto said honestly.

"How?" Asuma continued, his tone leaving no room for nonsense.

Naruto tightened his jaw as the questioning continued. If it didn't get turned around somehow, soon enough Asuma would catch him in the lies he would have to tell. "By stabbing him through the heart." Naruto fired back, "What's this about anyways!"

"You tell me Naruto." Asuma pressed evenly.

Naruto hid his frown as his eyes narrowed for a moment. "No." _'If he knew he would ask me about the ship. Solana would have told me someone found it."_

"No?" Asuma repeated.

"Exactly that! No. You don't get to not train me for all this time, then suddenly demand vague and open ended questions from me for some stupid interrogation! I told you what happened!"

"Okay Naruto, you told me what happened. But is that everything that happened?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I have the scroll. Iruka tries to save me and fails because he hates me. Mizuki tells me why everyone in the village hates me, and then chases me through the forest. He overestimates himself, and underestimates me, and he dies. That's all there is to it."

It was in this moment that Asuma's steely features softened, "Mizuki told you why the village hates you? What did he tell you?"

Naruto frowned at the memory of that night where his world unraveled. "That my mother killed the Fourth Hokage the night I was born. That's why everyone hates me." Naruto replied quietly.

Asuma breathed out a sigh as he flicked his cigarette away, "Alright, sit down Naruto." Asuma gestured to the boulder not far from them, "I didn't know Mizuki said that to you that night. Why didn't you ask anyone about what he said?"

"Because he said everyone knew." Naruto replied honestly, with a deal of confusion beginning to set in.

"Naruto, Mizuki is a liar. The reason I called you over here to talk to you was because of a raven that was sent to us from Konoha. The Hokage has been searching for Mizuki's body now for some time, but has been unable to find it. I was hoping you could tell us where you left it."

"Oh." Naruto realized. _'I need to aim them away from the ship.'_ "I threw him in the river that goes through Training Ground 44."

"The Forest of Death." Asuma realized, "I guess I understand why they couldn't find the body. Why did you dispose of it though? Why not just leave it?" Asuma muttered.

"Because he didn't deserve a burial. What did Mizuki lie about?" Naruto began coolly firing his own question back at Asuma.

"Your mother didn't kill the Fourth Hokage." Asuma returned honestly as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Did you know my mother? What about my father?"

Asuma nodded his head, "I knew them both, probably better than most people my age. Your parents were both great Konoha shinobi Naruto."

Naruto sat there stunned as he thought about his parents, figures that had only been crafted in his imagination, and here was someone with memories of the real people. "Well what were they like? Would they be proud of me? What I'm doing, what I'm trying to accomplish?" Naruto blurted out before catching himself from exposing anymore.

Asuma smiled weakly, "It's not my place to say Naruto. But I promise when we return to the village, my dad will talk to you about your mother."

Naruto nodded with a small smile gracing his face at the thought.

"But before we go, I have one more thing to talk to you about Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Ino told me what happened last night with Aoi. She said that she watched as you cut off his head after he already surrendered." Asuma began softly.

Naruto remained silent as he thought of how to respond, "I..."

Asuma sighed as he lit another cigarette, "Naruto, you're not in trouble. Whether or not any of us want to admit it, we were just apart of a civil war that ended in the destruction of an entire village and it's history. Things happened last night, and I can't blame you for them." Asuma started before taking a long drag of his cigarette, and exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"I just want you to know Naruto that Ino is worried about you and how you handled things last night."

"That man burned an entire village to the ground." Naruto returned bluntly.

"He did. That's not in dispute. However for generations shinobi villages have been citing the atrocities of others to justify their own. Yet there is both good and evil on both sides in every war and it falls on the man to make the conscious decision on which side he chooses to act on."

"So you're just saying I should be a priest Asuma?" Naruto questioned.

Asuma laughed, "I know many priests Naruto, you don't need you to be one of them. Just be good. Whether you choose to stay that way or not is up to you. All I ask is that you don't regret the choices you make." Asuma explained before he stood up. "Anyways come on, we need to get back to the team. I have something I need to tell all of you as a group." Asuma spoke, "And Naruto. I told you I wasn't going to cast you aside forever. Today is when we will continue your training."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto and Asuma walked back into the camp two plates of food set aside as the tents were being packed away.

"Everyone gather around." Asuma said loudly as he grabbed his own plate of food, flicking his cigarette bud into the fire. "I have some bad news."

The genin all had their attention focused solely on Asuma. However the man was interrupted by Natsuhi limping into camp on crutches. "What bad news?" She questioned as she approached the Konoha team.

Asuma spared Natsuhi a surprised glance, "You should be resting. You can barely walk."

"I'm fine. My people need to see me up and about. They are counting on someone to have a plan to lead them."

Asuma shook his head, "As most of you know, I received a raven from the Hokage last night. I am sure that when he wrote this he anticipated us to already be walking back to Konoha right now, having long since completed our mission. However obviously things didn't go the way we planned. These things happen.

Team Seven and Eight are no different. Your friends encountered a team of enemy shinobi while in Wave Country. Team Seven's sensei is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion leaving only Team Eight's sensei to guard the client, a jounin, and six genin. He anticipated us to be half way back to Konoha right now, and to instead go to Wave country until further relief can arrive."

"So when do we leave?" Shikamaru was quick to ask, with a fire in his eye.

"Leave? Shikamaru we just got done with a mission. You are still suffering chakra exhaustion!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino, Chouji is there." Shikamaru said with finality.

Ino promptly went silent at that as she gave a nod.

The group's gazes turned to Naruto as they watched the blonde's features weigh the prospect, "Naruto?" Asuma began, "This has to be a group decision."

Naruto frowned as he weighed his options. _'The longer I am away from the village, the more likely it is someone will find the ship. I could take the Element Zero back right now and power the entire ship and just leave.'_ Naruto continued as his eyes fell over his friends. _'But could I leave them?'_

"I'll go. Leave it to Sasuke and Kiba to need me to save their asses." Naruto returned with his best smile which appeared to be infectious with the group.

"Then it's settled. We're leaving in 5."

"Wait." Natsuhi spoke up, "I'll go with you."

Asuma frowned, "Natsuhi, I'm sorry, but in your current state you would slow us down. You are in no condition to fight."

The woman chuckled, "I'll be fine Asuma. Star Shinobi heal quickly. I can fly on ahead of you all and reach Wave Country much faster than your team can. I can provide assistance to your Kurenai."

Asuma flushed slightly red in the face, "Well she and I... we-"

"Oh just take the offer already!" Ino groaned aloud, "Thank you Natsuhi, we will see you there!" Ino drawled causing the woman to shake her head in amusement.

"Thank you Ino." Natsuhi addressed before giant purple wings burst forth from behind her as she let go of her crutch. In one fell swoop she took to the skies in a gust of wind.

Asuma sighed as the team watch the purple wings take off through the skies, "Really Ino?" Asuma muttered.

"What, afraid that Kurenai is going to find out that you have been flirting with Natsuhi this entire trip?" Ino asked as she walked off to continue packing her things.

"Exactly." Asuma grumbled with sigh.

"Well that's what you get for taking that stupid picture!" Ino yelled back.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Sumaru, we need to go. It's not here." The freckled brown haired girl spoke in exasperation.

"No Hokuto, it has to be here. Can't you sense it? This is where it happened." Sumaru spoke as he looked into the poisonous abyss with a gas mask over his face.

"Of course I can sense it. I can sense things better than any of you can, particularly chakra from Hoshigakure!" Hokuto fired back.

"Then where is the jewel? How is it that the Hoshikage's body can be littered across this entire canyon, but the jewel is nowhere to be found? It couldn't possibly have been destroyed."

"Of course not. People have been trying to destroy the jewel for years Sumaru. They've never succeeded." Hokuto explained.

"Then why can't we sense the jewel?"

"Sumaru, if the jewel was here we would sense it. Any shinobi trained in the Mysterious Peacock Method could sense the jewel from a mile away, no matter the circumstances. Now please, let's go! We need to help the village get safely to Konoha." Hokuto complained.

Sumaru sighed and walked away from the poisonous gases removing his mask to reveal his reddish brown eyes, "Something's not right here Hokuto, and none of our people are doing anything about it."

"We need someone to lead our people first Sumaru. The jewel? It can come later. "

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto sighed heavily as he looked at the pile of pegs and material to set up his tent for yet another night. His shoulders slumped and his gaze staring blankly at the task before him.

In the distance he watched Ino pause in her own set up as she briefly gave him a smile while setting up her own tent. The other members of his team were going through the same motions with Asuma being the quickest and most experienced among them.

Naruto found his gaze fall back down to the tent as he half heartedly went about the setup.

"Solana, are you there?" Naruto whispered.

"I am always here for you Naruto." The replied immediately in the beautiful Asari tongue.

"Solana, since I graduated the Academy, I have won every battle I've ever fought." Naruto stated.

"A remarkable service record Naruto. Few could boast the same."

"Then why do I feel like that me being here right now means I've lost?" Naruto muttered as he tossed aside the pegs he had been setting.

Solana was oddly silent.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Father, what are you doing?" the woman whispered harshly with strands of her blue hair falling into her face as she roughly scrubbed the dishes in the sink.

Her father was an older man with gray hair and small framed glasses with a single cracked glass. He sat tense at the kitchen table his hand clasped before his mouth, "What do mean?"

"Shinobi? You know what Gato said would happen if we went for help. Now you hired two teams of them? How will we pay for this? Any of this? We don't even have enough food to feed this many of them!" She whispered. "Inari will starve before this is finished."

"I've seen them fight Tsunami. They can do this. They can save our people." Tazuna spoke nodding his head.

"Our people don't want to save themselves. Now these shinobi you think can save us? They're all walking around here injured and bedridden. How will they save us? That woman is looking after children. Not soldiers."

"They're more than just children Tsunami. They're the real deal. They may be young, but their youngest have been training for the past six years of their lives."

"And we have been trying to remove Gato from our home much longer than that. Do you not remember? The samurai that tried to help? Then Gataro and his entire pirate fleet! The ships they sank barely made a dent in Gato's operation before he paid them off! Then Kaiza." Tsunami stopped softly shaking her head as she continued to scrub the dishes in the sink racking them beside her. "The people of this country no longer fight, father, they follow."

"I know you don't agree with this plan Tsunami. You never have. But I can't let our people starve to death on this island because one man decides it will be our fate."

"Oh that's rich! Don't be so idealistic as to believe that it is just one man causing all of this. Half of the men in this country that pledged to follow Kaiza in retaking our land turned their backs on us when Gato filled their pockets. That's why people starve, but the ones who do only do so because they refuse to follow him."

"Tsunami, as long as our people are under that man's thumb and are forced to follow his orders, they have no future."

"At least they will live to see what comes of it." Tsunami answered pursing her lips. "These people, they aren't your responsibility. What about your grandson? What about me? Everything Gato touches comes to ruin."

Tazuna nodded his head, "You're right. And he's had a grip on our country for too long. I'd sooner see one of those children you refuse to accept end him rather than our people suffer another day under his hand."

"And what happens when they fail? All of this sounds like a lot of hope. When all of these dreams you have for this place burn around us? What then?"

"What do we have to lose? Hope in this country died with your husband."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto continued to gently file and grind away at the piece of metal that had been carefully shaped from his seated position on a stump. He was a small distance away from his teammates, but still well in view.

A whisper came from his forearm, "Naruto, you do realize this process would go considerably faster with the tools I suggested when you were in the ship."

"I know that Solana." Naruto said quietly as he watched his teammates relax in the distance. The group of them were just barely within the treeline of the coast opposite of Wave Country. "However if I just pull out what I have been working on at some point without any of them actually seeing me working on it? There would be too many questions."

"Just don't sacrifice too much of your bodysuit. Only utilize the fabric on your arms to assist you in separating the plates until you come back to the ship for a more suitable replacement." Solana stated before going silent.

Naruto fell into silence as he watched on with the rest of the team. Asuma had gone on ahead to scout while the three of them had stayed behind. Shikamaru was uncharacteristically pacing back and forth, likely worried about Chouji. Ino on the other hand had sat down carefully checking over the rest of her equipment.

Asuma had been gone for over an hour.

"Asuma's been gone too long." Shikamaru spoke out loudly, his voice carrying over their small staging area. "He should be back by now."

This attracted the attention of the rest of the group as they all came in from what they were doing. "He'll be back. Asuma-sensei was a Twelve Guardian Ninja." Ino stated confidently.

"Just one of the enemy ninja supposedly here is a former member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Shikamaru returned, "Even Asuma can be surprised by a man like that."

"How do you know what shinobi are here? Asuma didn't mention who it was." Naruto asked casually with a raised eyebrow.

"He mentioned it was a Seven Swordsman, and then he mentioned the blade is shaped like a cleaver." Shikamaru reported.

"A Seven Swordsman wields a cleaver?" Ino repeated with a touch of laughter in her voice, "Does he butcher animals?"

"I'm sure he can butcher anything with a six foot long cleaver Ino." Shikamaru drawled as he peered through the treeline to look across the coast.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you want to stay Shikamaru. So what's your plan?" Naruto asked.

"Let's say for a second that Asuma is captured. The enemy shinobi are then able to find out where we came from. Our position is compromised. The longer we stay in this one spot, someone can come by and see us. Our position is compromised. Then every minute we spend out here, is a minute they may need us over there." Shikamaru continued as he pointed to Wave Country across the water.

"Then what do you suggest? We leave?" Ino questioned.

"No." Naruto realized Shikamaru's train of thought. "We go that way." he said with a nod across the water.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The town's center had gathered a mass of people as a man on a stage spoke to the masses. To his left was a woman, her hands bound in front of her and a metal collar around her neck.

"By order of Gato, ruler of Wave Country, for the acts of theft and treason, you are hereby sentenced to death by hanging."

"But it wasn't me!" The woman yelled to the crowd, "I'm innocent!" She barely managed to get out before a burly, bald, tattooed man stepped forward and knocked the wind out of the woman with a blow to the gut.

The crowd stayed silent throughout the ordeal as many looked on with a grimace. The woman was dragged by two men past a row of large crosses that were stained with blood. The climbed the steps, with her feet hitting every step along the way desperately trying to hook onto each platform like a lifeline.

The crowd watched on in silence as the noose was put around the woman's neck.

The woman straightened up as she stared out across the sea of people defiantly. "You're all cowards! I hope Gato destroys this place." the woman proclaimed as the lever was pulled. The woman fell through the door in the floor as some looked away and tried to block out the resounding snap followed by the woman shaking as life left her.

The crowd began to disperse moments after the incident as people dragged their feet down the ruined roads of Wave Country past the poor and run down shops. Buildings with broken bricks, chipped paint, and broken boards summed up the streets of Wave Country.

One group in particular departed, three dark haired teenagers with brown eyes.

"This is Wave Country." the girl spoke quietly to the two other young men she walked with, "How can they just do that in the streets? Why didn't anyone stop them?" the girl voiced as the small group carried along down the streets taking in the decrepit buildings.

"We need to find Asuma-sensei or the other teams." one of the dark haired young men said in an equally low tone as they turned down the street.

"Why don't we just ask-"

"We can't ask." the dark haired young man spoke as the group watched the country's inhabitants carry about their mundane lives. "The moment we ask someone is the moment the rest of the country is going to find out we are here, and teams of shinobi are here if they don't already know. That's how we get caught."

The boy that had been walking along in silence with the two finally spoke up, "I think I have an idea."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Kurenai Yuhi was on her feet the moment she heard the outside disturbance. She was a woman that was constantly in tune with her surroundings. The type of person that could point out a moved mundane object after having spent only seconds in the surroundings prior.

Instantly the silver haired jounin resting in bed vanished from the surroundings. As she stepped out into the hall, doors began to fade and new doors began to appear on opposite sides. The lights dimmed and flickered.

It was here that from bottom to top the woman's visage began to hazily disappear and vanish into nothingness like a ghost.

The front door of the house crept open only for it to slam against the wall behind it as it spun open. A dark haired man spilled into the house face first falling onto the floor with a groan of pain.

Quickly from an invisible force he was flipped onto his back with a degree of violence. From nothing a metal kunai held to the man's neck began to materialize before it was quickly discarded across the weathered floorboards of the bridge builder's family home.

"Asuma?" The woman spoke in surprise with a degree of worry.

The man grinned at the sight of the woman coming into view with her red eyes piercing into him.

"Hey there love." He spoke with a grin, "Can you give me a cigarette."

Kurenai's face flashed through a series of emotions. Her eyes going from battle hardened, to soft, to an incredulous gaze. "Sure Asuma." She said flatly as she dug into the man's chest pocket grabbing the rattling box of cigarettes before tossing it over her shoulder to the man's protest as she began to drag the man off down the hall.

"What happened to you?" Kurenai spoke in a tone for no nonsense.

"We have a problem. My dad was wrong. It's not just mist shinobi that are here Kurenai, and my team is still out there."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto stared at his reflection in the dirty glass window of the near barren grocery store. Dark eyes and dark hair of a young man greeted him. The whisker like marks on his cheeks covered by the illusion, just as the scar he obtained beside his eye only days prior.

Inside the store were only empty shelves. Flies buzzed about the ceilings and the floors when no one was about. The produce already struggling to maintain its "fresh" quality. Yet still a lone mother shopped the aisle with her young boy holding onto his mother's fingers like a lifeline.

Naruto entered the threshold and ignored the smell of spoiling goods as the woman ahead of him continued to try and pick out the best of all that remained. One glance to the price tag however told the blonde that she likely wouldn't be purchasing much. _'Everything is at least three times the price of goods in Konoha.'_ Naruto noted quietly to himself.

Giving the woman her space as she began to reprimand her child for snagging one of the few candies from a nearby shelf, likely the only thing in the whole store with enough sugar in it so it wouldn't perish.

Naruto turned to gaze outside the store as people continued to pass by, each person practically dragging their feet down the dirt roads like a person without purpose.

He turned his attention back to the store's goods and the struggling mother taking in all of the sights in silence. The wallet in his pocket seemed to start feeling heavier by the second despite staring down the marked up prices the store offered. He wasn't rich or well off by any means, but compared to the way the people in Wave Country lived he was a king.

Grabbing the small candy that had formerly made a scene, the shinobi made his way to the register behind the mother only to catch the tail end of the conversation between her and the cashier.

"I'm sorry miss. The price tag on this was incorrect, it was changed this morning." the young girl not much older than Naruto tried to explain.

"Please, I am barely getting enough for me and my son as is. This is all I have." She explained holding out the small wad of crumpled bills in her hand.

"I'm sorry." The girl muttered empathetically, "But Gato..." she began but fell silent at the sight of Naruto's presence. "Well you know..." she finished.

The woman at the counter sight as she set aside the stiff loaf of bread beside the register. "Just these then." she explained gesturing to the remaining goods.

"And this as well." Naruto spoke up as a couple of the small suckers that had grabbed the child's eye prior as well as the loaf of bread slid in front of the cashier, followed by a handful of bills that left the young mother wide eyed.

The groceries were quickly rang up as the woman nearly broke down in tears and thanks as the gesture as Naruto arrived at the front of the line watching the young child pop one of the suckers into his mouth as the two turned out of the store and continued down the street with a bit more of a skip in their step.

"That was quite nice of you." A voice softly spoke from behind Naruto causing him to nearly spin around to look over his shoulder.

A woman with long dark hair in a pink sleeveless kimono stood behind the blonde with her own basket of goods.

"Although it doesn't appear you have anything to purchase yourself. Was it just a gesture of good will?" the woman continued with a smile.

Naruto stepped aside as he found his gaze meeting the young woman's. She couldn't have been much older than him. Although one thing did ring in his mind. _'She cuter than Sakura.'_ Naruto thought to himself fighting down his blush. "Something like that." Naruto began, "I'm actually looking for my uncle. I received a letter from him when I was living in Suna that he was going to be building a bridge here." Naruto explained.

' _When did lying become so much easier for me...'_

"You're Tazuna's nephew?" The cashier immediately spoke in surprise.

Naruto nodded his head, not giving a verbal confirmation, "I just lost track of where I was supposed to meet him. He wanted my help building the bridge."

The young cashier opened her mouth in surprise, "Oh, well good, he definitely needs the help. Most of the people he hired ended up quitting not long after they started. Hopefully you'll end up sticking around so he doesn't have to do most of the work himself. He lives up on the hill near the edge of town. If you both can build that bridge, it will bring great things to this country." The girl said rather nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's what he told me." Naruto dismissed with a smile, "But thanks for the directions." He continued with a wave.

The dark haired girl now at the front of the line smiled at Naruto, "I actually know where he lives. If you'd like I could show you. That way you don't need to wander the entire edge of town."

Naruto paused in his step turning about to face the woman for a second time. Long dark hair, a basket of food, and a pink kimono. She seemed simply eager to help.

As if picking up on the blonde's trepidation the young woman immediately began to backpedal, "But it is just a suggestion. If you want to go find your Uncle on your own, I-"

Naruto shook his head free of the thoughts, "No, you're completely right." Naruto said quickly, "Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a second. What's your name?" Naruto continued to play it off.

"Haku."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"What do you mean it's not just Mist Shinobi here?" Kurenai repeated in confusion as she looked over the injured state of her lover.

"I mean that you have a lot more to worry about than just a couple missing ninja. Apparently Gato didn't believe that a ninja like Zabuza could accomplish his goals alone. He employs the notorious pirate Gataro, and his fleet of ships that raids the seas between us and water country in addition to Gato's already impressive fleet for his shipping company."

"We can handle the pirates as long as we remain on land Asuma." Kurenai replied as she continued with her limited knowledge of medical techniques.

"And what about Sunagakure's jinchuriki? And the team that comes with him?" Asuma responded flatly.

"What? Suna? What are they doing here? We haven't encountered any of them before."

"Apparently this bridge builder isn't the only one that has plans he wants to have go off without a hitch in the coming days. Gato hired a team from Suna to watch over the town while Zabuza was meant to deal with your teams." Asuma explained as he forced himself onto his feet.

"Then we need to get your team to safety. The longer they are out there, the more likely it is that they will be found."

Asuma nodded, "You and I can go. If Natsuhi heals as quickly as she says that she does, than she should be able to look after Kakashi while we are gone." Asuma explained as he moved to the front door.

"Natsuhi?" Kurenai repeated in confusion, "Who is she?"

Asuma rounded on Kurenai, "Wait you mean that she never arrived?"

Kurenai developed a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest, "No." She began sternly, "Who is she?"

Asuma shook his head as he opened the front door, "Just this woman from the Hidden Star Village. She said that she was going to go on ahead and try and assist you. Guess it's just another person and more questions need to find answers to."

Kurenai didn't seek to press the subject, instead opting to point into the distance at an approaching duo. "Shikamaru and Ino." She spoke quietly as both a level of relief and dread flooded the two of them at once.

Asuma didn't even wait for them to reach the front door as he quickly moved outside to meet them, "Where's Naruto? How long ago did you leave the mainland to get here?" Asuma started a tad forcefully as he looked between his two students who practically recoiled at their sensei's tone.

"Naruto is doing the same thing we were. He's trying to find the bridge builder's house." Shikamaru answered calmly.

"Why did you split up? That wasn't smart." Asuma reprimanded.

Ino adopted a fiery look, "We made a judgment call when our sensei was nowhere to be found for hours!" The blond snapped.

Asuma let out an anxious sigh as he turned to Kurenai who had been silent throughout the encounter, "Can you find him? Comb through the main areas of town at least."

Kurenai nodded, "Make sure everyone is up and alert until I return. You're in no condition to be fighting any of them yourself."

Asuma nodded in agreement as he spoke, "Stay safe."

Kurenai nodded her hair as her body began to disappear in a whirl of cherry blossoms until she vanished from sight.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Sorry, I promise this is the last stop. I just had a couple things I needed to pick up on the way." Haku explained politely as she moved to the cashier with her groceries in hand.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not in that much of a rush." He replied with a smile. _'Although the longer I am out here like this, the more likely someone is going to notice this henge.'_ He thought as he gently tried to touch the black hair carefully masked on top of his head and slid into one of the seats near the front of the store.

The bell rang at a high pitch as the front door of the store swung open to another woman. Naruto noted that the woman had hair as blonde as he did, and she couldn't have been more than a couple years older than him. Although her presence immediately set the young Konoha shinobi on edge as he continued to look her over.

Form fitting fishnets seemed to cling to the blonde who had pulled her sandy blonde hair back into four ponytails. A scarlet sash clung to her tight waist like a lifeline supporting a gray leather chest piece and her form fitting purple blouse. Although the two features that caught Naruto's eye the most were the headband around her neck, and the giant fan on her back. This girl was ready for a fight.

Although the young woman didn't appear to pay Naruto's dark haired disguise any mind as her voice carried across the store, "Haku! You're needed back at the compound." The shinobi called out as she turned to scan her surroundings revealing the emblem of Sunagakure on the headband around her neck.

Meanwhile Naruto's blood ran cold with his mind whirling a thousand miles a minute. ' _She knows Haku.'_ Naruto realized as his body stiffened uncomfortably while watching the two women approach one another.. _'I need to get out of here.'_ He concede as he forced himself to his feet. "Haku, it seems like you're needed elsewhere. It was nice meeting you, but I can find my way from here." Naruto addressed silently hoping that his voice didn't betray his own bubbling adrenaline.

The Sunagakure shinobi seemed to spin around on her heel as the giant battle fan swung off from her back and immediately cut off Naruto's hasty retreat to the store's exit. "Leaving so soon?" She voiced, a mocking playfulness in her voice, "It's almost like you don't like my company."

Naruto fastened his best poker face in place as he spoke, "Well honestly I don't know who you are. However I am trying to meet someone."

"Honest are you?" She spoke with a smile, "Tell me who are you to be so important that you could distract Haku from her errands."

"It wasn't to distract her. She was just being kind and helping me locate a member of my family." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Really?" The girl questioned with a tilt of the head, "Now I didn't think anyone in the village had a shinobi of Konoha as a family member." She addressed as with one wave of her hand the illusion surrounding Naruto dispersed revealing his equally blonde hair. The Suna shinobi slammed her fan against his chest pinning him to the wall behind the door with a smirk plastered on her face as Naruto's own look of shock.

"How-"

"Your illusion may fool the people in the village aimlessly walking around not batting you an eye, but you didn't fool me. I knew from the second I saw you there was something off." The girl spoke confidently as she continued applying pressure to the fan that kept the boy firmly pinned, "And so did she." The girl addressed tilting her head in Haku's direction.

Naruto stayed silent as his gaze bounced from the blonde to Haku who stood several feet behind with an apologetic look on her face. "So you knew." Naruto spoke slowly and deliberately as the weapon on his chest felt all the more heavy just as the blade of lightning in his pouch. With one move, he knew that he could drop the two of them if only he could make it free.

Haku nodded her head as she set her basket down, "I'm sorry for deceiving you. But I had to know who you were, and what you knew."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the girl holding him down beat him to the punch. "Who are you boy?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto bit back his reply.

The girl seemed to smirk as she merely put a little more leverage on her fan, "Temari, of the Desert."

"Of the Desert?" Naruto repeated in confusion.

Temari pressed harder, "And you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto revealed realizing he was caught between likely two shinobi. A silence fell over the blondes as their eyes locked on one another. The moments seemed to drag on as the silenced continued only for Temari's voice to be the first to break it.

"Haku, I wasn't lying when I said you were needed." Temari voiced coolly.

Haku standing not far from the duo seemed to take the hint as she brushed her dark hair behind her ear and lifted her groceries only to be on her way out through the door beside the two blondes.

Naruto watched temari carefully as the next few moments unfolded, his hand slowly snaking it's way to his tool pouch under the weight of the girl's fan. There was a sword of thunder just barely out of his reach that would make short work of the fan, and the girl wielding it.

However just as Naruto reached the button of his pouch, the weight pinning him down immediately went lax. "You're like my brother's age." Temari spoke as the weight on his chest disappeared with her fan being quickly fastened on her back once again.

Naruto's hand had frozen over his pouch as he watched the surprising turn of events unfold.

"You don't have to be so tense." Temari dismissed with a wave of her hand, "I came here on a mission. Being put on the watch list of Konoha's Hunter Ninja for killing one of their genin unprovoked is not something I want to be involved in."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So you're just going to let me go?" He repeated cautiously.

Temari's own eyebrow raised equally, "Would you prefer a major battle that results in this building falling down on top of you?"

"Or you." Naruto quipped back defensively.

Temari chuckled, "Good luck with that kid." She dismissed as she opened the door of the small grocery. "I'd just be careful. A lot of changes are being made in this country, and you don't want to get caught up in the middle of it."

"So what? You just stopped me to find out who I was?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not Naruto, I stopped you to spare your life."

"Spare my life? Right. Don't take this the wrong way when I have a bit of trouble believing that." Naruto fired back his hand reaching into his pouch.

"You can have trouble wrapping your brain around whatever you want. Know that if I let you continue to walk around with _her_ , you wouldn't have gotten back to see your friends."

The two of them seemed to stare at one another as Temari's words sunk in. It was only once the gravity of the situation did set in that Naruto spoke. "You said that changes were going to happen in this country. Changes like what?"

Temari chortled, "Oh if I told you that, then I'd actually have to kill you." The older girl said with a smile. "But I won't." She concede, "I'm just here to keep my brothers out of trouble."

Naruto lightly grinned, "Knowing you, I think you keep them in line."

Temari shrugged, "Oh you'd be surprised. My brothers, they don't like to listen." The Sunagakure shinobi explained as she stepped out onto the street.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Naruto mumbled which didn't go unnoticed by the young woman before him.

"You'll see what I mean. Naruto, the chat was fun. Know that if we cross paths again under different circumstances, I can't let you walk away." Temari explained before unclasping the fan from her back putting Naruto on the defensive.

"Who says you'll have a choice?" Naruto quipped back.

Temari delivered a smile as she giant fan sprung open and caught wind like a kite as Temari soared into the sky.

Naruto stood on the ground looking upward in amazement at the sight. "This is the second time I've seen a shinobi fly, and I haven't the slightest idea how they do that." Naruto muttered.

Solana's voiced chimed up in the empty street, "They will never fly as far as you will Naruto."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Anyways that wraps this chapter up. Honestly writing it was a bit of a drag. I realized as I started writing it, I was needing to weigh the pros and cons of having an arc take place in Wave Country. I know I want certain things to happen for the plot, and Wave Country was a great setting to do that. Ideally Wave Country will be a couple more chapters, and then we will have only around 3 more until Naruto reaches the stars. All of this story is supposed to gradually build and blend. The goal is from chapter to chapter the Naruto's world view begins to get twisted and smashed together as the world of Mass Effect and his own world begin to blur more and more.

The second goal is the development of the things that he holds dear and the choices he is going to make while he remains on the planet. Where he is planning to go, and how he plans to do things.

 **This small read should be cool and give insight. I'd suggest reading below.**

Now finally I will be completely honest. Originally when I started this story I had the intention for it to be a tragic journey to space. Essentially the goal was that Naruto was going to find this ship, have this new life goal, and finds himself in this team where he makes good and strong bonds with his teammates. Then over the course of the story you see this protagonist shift and warp from the character you knew at the beginning, full of light but a bit distrusting of those around him. Then he forms these friendships only for them to really tear him apart.

Note none of these are spoilers for the story anymore, because this story has largely formed into something else entirely while writing it.

Ino was originally going to find out about his secret, but never revealing to Naruto that she knew. Then Naruto was going to be placed in a situation where he realized that Ino knew his secret, and he had to make the tough choice of saving her life and risk her telling everyone or alternatively letting her perish and keeping his secret safe. Then we see our hero go down a darker path on the quest for his dream of reaching space. He lets Ino perish, only for him to find out that she knew all along. It was to signify his long fall down a dark path.

From there Shikamaru was going to find out about what happened with Ino, and he was going to confront Naruto, and nearly kills him leaving him permanently scarred. However Shikamaru too perishes at Naruto's hands, but not without Shikamaru exposing Naruto for what he has been hiding.

This paves the way for Asuma being the very naive teacher who was really just trying to get the team to work together as best as possible. A teacher that wanted to be fair, and didn't want Naruto to just fly on by in the shinobi career and not care about his friend. A man that had been beaten down by the loss of his students. The reminicent of the Sasuke retrieval arc, Asuma rushes off to confront Naruto to make him answer for everything that he has done, only for Asuma to be forced to watch Naruto escape in his spaceship and leave the planet likely never to be seen again.

As Naruto looks back on the planet, and now you as the reader have to look back on everything he sacrificed to get to where he is, you are supposed to have mixed feelings about him. His drive and ambition is compelling, and everything he had to sacrifice to get to where he was would hopefully be a great story. However you also can't help but hate a character that would be willing to sacrifice so much in order to get what he wants with no regard for the others in his life. But there would be no mistake about it that when you watch Naruto slowly begin floating past the moon and the stars of his solar system and going to light speed, he earned his place in the stars.

The ending was supposed to be him with a much more human Solana asking Naruto if he feels that he did the right thing. And his honest answer was to be that he didn't know.

Anyways, I though this would be fun to share with you. I already know at this point that there are certain characters that will be going into space with Naruto. So this ending isn't the one that would be happening. However I felt it was too good of a story or an idea to not really share with you. So finally, sorry for the wait. Please read and review. Either this chapter or what was originally planned for the story. I hope you are enjoying the current direction.


	8. Deadlock

Two things about the following chapter. It took a long time to write because I started to rework what I wanted to story to do instead of Naruto venturing forth alone. Secondly I needed to take a second look at what characters I wanted to see Naruto with as he takes this journey. So a lot changed. This is also a split chapter because I felt the full chapter was a bit too long, so I needed to cut it in half. For that reason, this chapter sets the scene a bit.

XXXXXX

"Ino?" Sakura muttered in surprise as she watched her childhood friend walk through the sliding screen doors of Tazuna's old home.

"Hey." Ino whispered softly as others within the room immediately seemed to perk up at her arrival. Following behind her was Shikamaru equally quiet as they made their way into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"The Hokage sent us here to provide your teams support. He said that you encountered missing ninja here in Wave Country."

Chouji was seated on the bed, his hand buried in a bag of chips, "More like on the way." He said through a mouthful of chips.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up quietly as her blank eyes quietly scanned for someone following behind Shikamaru. However the line of questioning seemed to cause both Ino and Shikamaru's shoulders to slump.

"We don't know." Shikamaru answered honestly as he collapsed back first against the wall and gradually slid down to the neatly placed cold wooden floorboards. The room was empty with the only piece of furniture in it being a bed. However the floorboards were neat and clean as if they had never been walked on after having been fastened down.

"What happened?" Shino's studious voice cut through the silence of the group as he gently pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Shikamaru sighed defeatedly as he recalled how they had gotten to this point, "We were on our way back from the Hidden Star Village, and everything that happened out there. Instead of going to Konoha, we decided to come and provide relief for you guys. However Asuma went on to scout ahead, but he was gone too long. We made the decision to cross the ocean and make our own way into Wave Country to hopefully connect with you guys."

"You swam across the ocean?" Sakura blurted out in surprise, her question earning surprised looks from the other shinobi gathered in the room.

Shikamaru realized immediately where the surprise came from, "No, actually Naruto carried us over the water."

Kiba broke into a fit of laughter at the thought, "Wait, so you had Naruto pull you guys across and he swam?"

Ino glared at the Inuzuka clan member, "No you idiot, he can run on water."

Surprise entered the eyes of the genin in the room, but the one who spoke next was the most quiet among them. "Naruto can walk on water?" Sasuke asked.

Ino flushed slightly under the direct scrutiny, "Y-yes he can. He took us to the edge of town." Ino reported shying away from Sasuke's gaze. Although the last Uchiha turned back to gaze out the window he sat on aimlessly.

"Then why isn't he with you guys?" Chouji wondered.

"We split up. It wasn't smart." Shikamaru explained, "Naruto thought that the three of us walking around would be easily noticed. If me and Ino posed as a couple, we could get through the village easily and then Naruto would find his own way here."

Kiba snorted, "That was Naruto's plan? Tha-"

Kiba was roughly elbowed in the ribs by Sakura whose harsh whisper was easily heard in the silent room, _"Now is not the time Kiba."_

"He didn't have a signal in mind or a way to contact you if you became too far separated?" Shino pressed on.

"We didn't go over any of that. We didn't think anything would go wrong. It would just be a way for us to attract less attention to ourselves. We have no idea where he is."

A silence fell over the group as Shikamaru finished talking. The thought seemed to weigh heavily on the minds of the rookies the thought of one of their own comrades being stuck in what was enemy territory. However Ino broke the silence.

"He'll be fine Shikamaru. Naruto is stronger than any of us. If anyone could pull through, it's him." Ino admitted softly.

Her comment didn't go unnoticed by the others residing in the room.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Asuma, I couldn't find him." Kurenai replied softly as she entered the room. The man she loved sat crouched on one knee tending to the fireplace. Beside him were logs cut perfectly smooth like they were shaped by a machine. His tending to the fire stopped the moment the words reached his ears.

"You couldn't?" Asuma repeated quietly as his hand stilled over another log. "Did you-"

"I checked every street from above Asuma. Either he is trying to hide, or he isn't there." Kurenai explained.

Asuma frowned as he carelessly tossed another log in the fireplace moving back to look over the unconscious silver haired shinobi bedridden with chakra exhaustion. "I have to find him Kurenai." Asuma stated as he started limping to the door.

A delicate hand on the man's chest stopped him from moving forward, "What will you find that I could not? What will you find in this state?" Kurenai asked gesturing her lover up and down.

"I have to try. It's my fault that he's out there."

"Going out there like this will only get you killed. I can't lose you Asuma." Kurenai stated firmly with a rare show of affection between the two outside of the confines of their private home.

"You won't lose me." The man said as he removed Kurenai's hand only for it to jump back into place stopping his movement.

"You can tell me that all you want. I can tell you that the reverse is just as likely. There is nothing you can do for him that I haven't already done Asuma."

Asuma shook his head, "If he dies out there, it's my fault."

"You and I have lost far too many people in our lives to know that this moment is your fault." The red eyed woman spoke passionately.

"I refused to train him Kurenai." Asuma began quietly a regretful look appearing on his face, "I held him back on purpose. The boy isn't the smartest or most talented I've ever seen. However he learns faster than anyone I've ever seen. I feared that if he kept going down that path, he wouldn't care about the members of his team. Now here he saved not only their lives, but he saved mine. Now he's out there alone, all the while the time we wasted could have been better spent teaching him something that could have saved his life out there." Asuma explained firmly as he inhaled deeply and removed his lover's protecting hand. "So Kurenai, I'm sorry, but I'm going."

Kurenai shook her head and took a deep breath, "No. I'll go look again. You need to rest. But when I come back, I want you to tell me how exactly this boy saved your life."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"You were supposed to take care of this Zabuza. I had anticipated a man of your reputation would have executed this operation more effortlessly." Wave Country's tyrant Gato spoke pointedly as he leaned his weight on the cane in front of him. "I was told you were a demon so terrifying that you had the people of your village living in fear. A man that could cast shadows in the dark. You're not nearly as impressive as what I've read."

The shark toothed man could only cough out a laugh from his position on the bed, "You wouldn't speak to me in that way if I could walk. I could kill a man like you Gato with two broken arms."

"And you think you can get away speaking to me in such fashion?"

"No, merely stating an observation. I know that right now you're in charge. Your reputation precedes you after a lifetime of smuggling and pillaging trade routes in the mist." Zabuza conceded.

Gato tapped his cane on the floor once, "I see we are coming to an understanding. You may have made a name for yourself with your reputation in the Mist. But know that in this country, I am in charge. So in case you plan on failing me again or taking control-"

"I have no intention of doing that." Zabuza cut in intensely.

"Leave the shit at the door. I've dealt with men like you my entire life and I've killed most of them. A man so keen on overthrowing the Mist's rule doesn't covet the land. He covets the throne. So now let me make one thing clear as crystal so that someone as simple as you can understand it. There is only room for one of us to control this land. So I suggest you do your job, take your pay, and leave without giving me further problems to clean up." Gato proclaimed as he turned for the door.

"I've dealt with men like you too Gato. Those men you killed, did you kill them yourself?"

Gato's cane tapped the ground once again as a small grin formed on his lips, "Real power is when you don't have to. Tell Haku I said hello."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The genin sat quietly barely talking among themselves in the cool night of Wave Country. It was an uneasy attempt at rest for the many of them with one of their sensei's bedridden, another injured, and a classmate missing. Many tried to close their eyes, but sleep wouldn't come to them. Others didn't bother.

"Ino." Sasuke voiced quietly from across the room by the window sill.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Ino perked up brightly from her attempts to nod off.

"Earlier you mentioned that Naruto was the strongest among you." Sasuke began questioning, "What did you mean by that?"

Shino sitting in the opposite corner leaned forward pushing his glasses further up his nose, "I was actually also curious as to what you meant by that Ino."

Ino's gaze darted between the two typically silent shinobi as the rest of the room's attention found itself on her. "Well it's just..." Ino began uncomfortably with the sudden amount of attention directed at her about her teammate.

"What do you want to know?" Shikamaru spoke up sparing Ino as the group turned to the pineapple haired genin.

"How did he get stronger than you two?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's not just us two." Shikamaru quipped.

"Indeed, so it would seem. Ino didn't just imply that it was only the two of you. She implied it was among all of us." Shino addressed.

"And?" Shikamaru pried dryly.

"I am simply curious how you view someone in the academy that received the lowest marks now more capable than those in the academy that received the highest marks? How did Naruto manage to surpass everyone else in such a short amount of time?" Shino wondered.

"Training." Shikamaru quipped with little effort.

"But we have all been training Shikamaru." Hinata muttered quietly causing the eyes in the room to float to the usually quiet girl. The silence that followed was only broken by the pineapple haired boy's best friend.

"She's got a point Shikamaru." Chouji added in one of the rare moments where the chubby boy was not munching on a bag of something.

"Naruto is just smarter than people gave him credit for."

Kiba's scoff could be heard throughout the room. "Right and I beat Sasuke in every academy spar we had."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised from his position on the window sill, but he didn't even need to respond to the comment.

"You so did not Kiba!"

"Was this in your dreams Kiba?"

Both Ino and Sakura sounded off their comebacks without delay causing the young Inuzuka to flush.

"I was being sarcastic guys..." The dog lover muttered, "Naruto being smarter than he was letting on is just as likely as any of us besides Hinata beating Sasuke in a Taijutsu spar."

Hinata seemed to shrink into her sweatshirt at the off the cuff praise while everyone else seemed to agree with the Inuzuka's sentiment.

Ino looked silently to her teammate for guidance. Shikamaru shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe you're right Kiba." Shikamaru suggested dropping the subject with a tone of finality.

The sudden lack in conversation left much to be desired in the silent guest room.

"I can't believe we have to wait until tomorrow to start training. Does anyone have any idea what they even meant?" Kiba spoke up in exasperation breaking the silence.

"Maybe us climbing trees will be an exercise for us to build our physical strength and stamina?" Chouji suggested.

"Really? Climbing trees is better than the training we are already doing?" Kiba said with a laugh.

Chouji shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I am sure they have their reasons."

Ino had since perked up a bit, "Was your sensei's exact words the tree climbing exercise?"

"You know about it?" Sakura spoke up curiously.

Ino nodded in return which prompted words to spill from Sakura's mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei said that he needed one more day of rest and then he would teach us. He said that Kurenai-san was too busy guarding all of us to train us right now, and that we shouldn't bother her." Sakura explained.

Ino turned to Shikamaru as she spoke, "Well if that's the case. We could train you all right now so that we have something to do. We know the tree climbing exercise."

That earned a surprised look from the other genin gathered around followed by a sea of nodding heads.

Ino beamed slightly at the prospect.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto awoke with a start and was greeted by blackness with his body desperately trying to heave forward as he took in a deep breath of the salty air. Immediately the blonde was able to note that shackles kept him bound and suspended in mid air by his wrists. "Where am I?" the blonde voice in his confusion over the waves breaking against the rocks.

"You are exactly where you should be." A familiar voice spoke as a blindfold was forcefully removed from his face.

"Natsuhi?" Naruto's questioning voice seemed to break slightly at the situation with the familiar purple haired shinobi. Although his surprise quickly died with the feeling of the shackles on his wrists. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Naruto, it was a strange sensation flying away from you and your team that day I went on ahead to Wave Country. I had desperately wanted to prove to your shinobi village that what remains of the Hidden Star Village is a useful ally of Konoha. That by helping you and your team, your Hokage will hopefully welcome my people with open arms after the tragedies that have recently befallen them. And given that we are now without our sacred jewel, the medical attention my people will also require is more dire now than ever

." Natsuhi began as Naruto listened.

"However imagine my surprise when I sailed away past my village's borders that I could still sense it."

"Sensed what?" Naruto asked casually playing the fool.

"The star jewel. You see to the untrained, the star jewel's chakra saturates the area it has been. However to the skilled, one can pinpoint the exact location of the highest concentration of the star jewel's chakra."

Naruto frowned. _'It's sealed away. She has to be sensing the fact that I was the last one to be around it before it was sealed away.'_ "And where did you pinpoint the chakra to be."

Natsuhi scoffed, "Guess." she stated bluntly as she stared right at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head with a shrug, "Does one of your villagers have it on the way t-" The slap that followed across the blonde's face whipped his head to one side and caused the chains to rattle.

"You definitely belong in here." Natsuhi explained as she went over to the shinobi toolbag she had resting on one of the large slabs of rock within the cave.

"What would I want with a jewel that slowly kills anyone who spends time around it?" Naruto yelled trying his best to sound convincing.

"You know Naruto, I have been asking myself the same thing. What could a young genin possibly want with the Hidden Star Jewel? Tell me, why did you steal it?" Natsuhi asked turned around from an assortment of tools that she was pulling out from her shinobi pouch.

"What are you talki-"

"Don't." Natsuhi said firmly lifting her hand to cease the line of conversation, "Just don't. A Hidden Star Shinobi can always sense the star jewel's chakra no matter how you try to hide it."

Naruto's blue gaze locked on the most skilled Hidden Star Village shinobi left alive in the world as he watch the woman approach him and grab him by the front of his shirt.

"You will give me the jewel Naruto. I don't want to hurt you. But I will if I have to." Natsuhi spoke coolly.

Naruto's eyes were firm, "You and your people were going to be invited to Konoha. Why would you ruin that?" Naruto questioned as he tried to subtly pull on his restraints.

Natsuhi shook her head as she peeled back the front of his clothing revealing the seal on his clothing. "My village's legacy and sacrifice is in that seal." she spoke letting the flap go, "If I am unsuccessful in recovering the jewel that was stolen from us, then my village's death is within that seal."

Naruto frowned, "My future is in that seal." Naruto spoke honestly as he thought to the galaxy map he had seen within the ship's systems. The movies of Salarians most tactically deployed battles. The first approach to the citadel.

"Your future will have to change then Naruto." Natsuhi explained apologetically. "If you give the jewel to me now, we will never speak of this. I will tell Asuma that you gave it to me willingly. There are other ways to achieve a bright future that you seek."

"I could say the same for you." Naruto suggested.

"Perhaps, but not now. Not in this state." Natsuhi replied softly.

"Not in this state." Naruto repeated defiantly.

"Then I'm sorry Naruto." Natsuhi spoke quietly as she turned around to the assortment of dangerous precision tools.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Naruto, please stop this! Just give me the Star Jewel. I don't want to hurt you." The woman spoke in a pained voice as she looked upon the damage that she had caused.

The blonde's hair was stained red and flaking with drying blood. He returned a grin that revealed a set of bloody teeth, "That's rich. You can stop at any time."

Natsuhi grabbed the chain that bound Naruto overhead, "Without that jewel my people will fall bedridden and ill. They need that jewel's energies in order to survive!"

"You can't have it." Naruto returned bluntly and firm causing the woman to recoil slightly as if physically struck.

"So you would carelessly condemn all of my people to death? For what?"

Naruto's gaze fell forward to the floor with a regretful look.

"Why are you so keen on painting yourself as a villain? I know that from our travel that you're a good person Naruto-"

"I can't give you the jewel Natsuhi." Naruto spoke quietly.

The purple haired woman took a deep breath cocking her head away from the blonde as she took a moment. "Look at where you are." She struggled to begin calmly. "Look at yourself!" She continued as she set her most recent instrument down next to the rest of the bloodied ones as she grabbed a mirror.

The sight that greeted the blonde was one that was nearly unrecognizable. A bloody swollen red and purple mass that once resembled a face. Small rivers of blood traveling down from his forehead plotting his face like a world map.

The bodysuit that he had worn daily since he had found The Uprising was now a shadow of it's former self. Between his earlier work of removing the sleeves for fabric on his most recent project and now the remains of that ripped and torn apart from puncture wounds inflicted by the woman before him only conscious enough to spare that area that surrounded the seal on his chest.

"Looks like you're pretty good at this." Naruto responded with a weak smile.

Natsuhi shook her head with a sigh, "I'm not your enemy Naruto. If you are going to simply act this way, I will get Asuma involved."

Naruto's chuckle vibrated the chains overhead to hide his own worry at the prospect. "I bet that will go over well. You telling Asuma that you kidnapped his student and tortured him."

Natsuhi paused in the doorway from her fleeting departure, "No Naruto. I imagine not. However I am quite certain he will understand the situation you have put me in. Particularly after I have him ask you about Solana."

Naruto froze, "How do you know that name?"

"You spoke her name before you passed out. I thought you were hallucinating. But after you spoke her name, a voice answered you. The cave illuminated orange around your arm, and then I saw it. I don't know what you're involved with Naruto. I don't care. But when whatever you are involved with gets in the way of my people's survival, I can't let it continue. So Naruto, this is the last opportunity to give me the jewel."

Naruto hung there frozen as the weight of his dreams and the safety of the ship came crashing down around him. _'If she goes to Asuma, and they start looking into anything I have been doing. The forest. Mizuki's whereabouts. They will find more questions that they need more answers to. They will discover the ship.'_

"Can you give me a moment alone?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all." Natsuhi quipped, "Why would you need one?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as he mulled over the prospect of telling the woman his intentions. If she already knew as much as she said that she did, then there was little point in hiding certain things from her. "I need to talk to Solana."

Natsuhi's eyes widened at the prospect, "You know I can't leave you alone." The woman spoke softly.

Naruto's gaze was soft, "If these chains were going to break through my effort, they would have done so already."

Natsuhi frowned, "You have five minutes. If I don't hear you call for me by then, I will be going to your sensei regardless."

Naruto nodded his head as Natsuhi departed the cave collecting her bloody instruments along the way.

As soon as the purple haired woman departed Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he gave a mighty pull against the restraints that kept him bound. The solid rock refused to budge.

"Solana." Naruto voiced in the darkness. There was no response.

"Solana, can you hear me?"

Here the orange light illuminated into the cave shining light onto Naruto's wounded form. "I can Naruto, I am here."

"Why didn't you respond when I first called out to you?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I made the mistake of doing that in your recent predicament and only caused you more pain. I have no desire to do such a thing again."

"Solana, you did nothing wrong. And right now Solana, I desperately need your advice."

"I serve The Uprising and her captain no matter who is at the helm Naruto. Tell me what you seek and if I am able, I will provide you with a solution."

Naruto frowned in thought as he spoke, "Can we reach the rest of the galaxy without this element zero?"

"No." Solana's voice replied slowly and carefully as if the artificial intelligence herself was walking on eggshells.

"How far will I be able to get?" Naruto wondered with a frown.

"Naruto. Given the current state the Uprising is in, I can tell you that we will not travel far. In it's current state the ship can barely coast through the skies for more than an hour."

Naruto stopped speaking in the fluid Asari tongue as he pulled at the chains once more. That was when a voice called from the shadows.

"I guess there is more to you than meets the eye."

Naruto's gaze spun around to the oncoming voice only for his eyes to widen in surprise at the familiar face.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

It was a peaceful quiet down by the water's edge. The sun shined brightly overhead with it's rays glittering against the water's surface. The smallest of waves brushing against the long standing dock that resided just behind Tazuna's family home.

At the treeline that surrounded the water the young men had taken to the trees practicing the tree climbing exercise with the only exception behind Shikamaru who had long since laid back on the ground with his toes nearly skimming the water. His jacket laid over his face as he breathed steadily in his slumber.

The young Hyuuga princess had taken to watching her classmates through strained white eyes as they continue about the exercise. Although the competition that the Inuzuka seemed to spark up against the Uchiha only caused the young girl's advice to fall on stubborn ears. Each attempt they made to climb the tree was only progressing in inches rather than feet.

A short distance from Shikamaru's position on the water's edge were the two other young kunoichi of the group. They had taken their own residence up on one of the large stone surfaces that slightly hung over the water. The two were leaning and laying back in the sun with the slightest evidence of a forming tan.

"Ino, what did you mean by the fact that Naruto was stronger than us? That's what you said back inside." Sakura asked quietly.

Ino cracked one of her eyes open to peer at Sakura, "You would understand if you saw what I saw him do Sakura." Ino replied.

"Well help me understand. What did he do?" Sakura questioned.

"You told me yourself that Naruto was annoying you constantly. Why are you so interested in Naruto now Sakura?" Ino returned pointedly.

"I'm not!" Sakura was quick to blurt out.

"You sure seem to want to know a lot about him." Ino quipped.

Sakura practically growled, "Fine! Forget it Ino-Pig!" the pink haired girl snapped back turning away from the blonde and settling into a new angle of sun.

"I saw him kill a man." Ino muttered. "Then I saw him kill more. I used to believe that the things and tests we did in the academy mattered. But they don't. This is the real world Sakura, and Naruto was more ready for it than either me or Shikamaru. He saved my life. He saved Shikamaru's life. He saved Asuma's life. Somehow he did these things where we all failed."

"He killed someone?" Sakura practically stuttered out. "Who?"

"A missing ninja from Konoha. I saw that Naruto beat him. I think he was surrendering even, but Naruto killed him anyways." Ino said quietly with a frown growing on her face.

"Did you ever talk to him about it?"

Ino paused in her train of thought, "No." She replied quietly.

"Well if he already surrendered, why do you think Naruto killed him?" Sakura wondered quietly as they watched the water ripple against the rocky edge below.

"I don't know Sakura." Ino replied honestly with a far off look.

"You didn't ask him?" The pink haired girl wondered.

"Because I am his closest friend Sakura? Like should I have just gone up to him like _'Oh hey there Naruto. I know I spent the last six years mocking you constantly with the girl you have a crush on."_ Ino paused giving Sakura a pointed look before continuing, _'But I need you to tell me why you cut off that missing ninja's head."_ Ino finished in a rather snappy tone.

Sakura nearly flinched from her friend's tone with an apparent grimace on her face that Ino quickly took of note.

"Sorry." Ino apologized for her rant. "But let's not act like I've never considered it Forehead." the girl said with a weak smile at the insults they threw at one another.

Sakura visibly relaxed ignoring the blonde girl's comment. "Well Ino, our job is also about protecting secrets. Maybe Naruto felt that killing that missing ninja was the best way to protect them." Sakura tried to reason before her own face lightly scrunched up into a frown. "Although I imagine any secrets that the missing ninja had would have already been revealed. I don't know what secret Naruto could possibly want to hide." Sakura realized.

Ino remained silent as she thought back to the sleek metallic halls in Naruto's mind. The voice that spoke to her in words that she couldn't understand. The cold. "I don't know Sakura."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXX**

As I mentioned above, this chapter is mainly to set the scene for what is to come in the future and in Wave Country. I pretty much rewrote what I wanted to accomplish here. So we will see how it unfolds. I'll post the second half to this in a few days after going over it and being satisfied with what happened. I must have rewrote the final moments and it's outcomes multiple times before settling on one.


	9. Flight

The Second half of this chapter that I split. Hopefully you enjoy it.

XXXXXXX

"You seem to have gotten yourself caught in quite the situation here blondie." The girl voiced with a smile as she slung her large battle fan off her back and used it as a post to lean on.

Naruto's gaze stared intently at the blonde haired Suna shinobi, "I can't imagine you would have fared any better. Are you just going to continue to stand there talking?" he asked calmly as he tried to pull at his restraints while not visibly appearing to be doing so. Just the slightest strain in his own muscles would give him away on the otherwise silent chain.

"Me? Naruto, I never would have gotten caught." The girl returned with a smirk as she looked him up and down.

"You don't even know who is holding me here do you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Not at all." Temari returned with a smile, "Although if you are just a genin and you're already being taken hostage by foreign shinobi, then there at least must be more to you than meets the eye. I appreciate that by the way." The girl of the desert remarked.

Naruto chuckled at the girl's noncommittal attitude to the entire situation. "You're out of your depth."

"With what? A purple haired woman with a headband playing at being a ninja? I saw her. There are five great shinobi villages. All other villages of any sort of recognition have died out. These lands are now places where even the soldiers from the east fear to tread. She can be a part of one of the five, or she can die out like the others."

"You don't know how they fight. They're different. I saw their kage in battle." Naruto spoke honestly.

"And is he still alive?" Temari fired back.

Naruto remained silent.

"I thought not. How was he killed? Who dispatched him? Do you think that someone could have killed your own Hokage so easily?"

Naruto's silence continued as his gaze was fixed on the blonde girl and the large shadow she cast into the cave.

"I thought not. So tell me, what will you give to be out of this mess?"

"To you?" Naruto snorted as he pulled against the restraints. Rubble began to crack and fall from the ceiling. "I don't need you."

If the stab taken at the girl phased her, she didn't show it. "You may not need me, but you need my silence. After all one shinobi talking about voices and glowing lights. Well you can write that one off as crazy. But two shinobi completely unrelated coming with the same concerning story? Do you think that warrants some questions?" The girl asked with a smile as she bent over to lean forward on her fan, arms crossed over the top as she stared at her blonde counterpart.

"Perhaps I should just put an end to the people that continue to blackmail me."

"Alright Naruto, let's not act like it's my fault you have secrets."

Silence fell over the two as Naruto weighed the situation, "What do you want?" He asked in a low tone.

"I need to know how many people you and your little band of Konoha shinobi have brought together."

"Twenty-one." Naruto answered immediately.

Termari smiled at the response, "That was good. You didn't even hesitate. No wonder you can fool your friends with your little act. You even had me fooled when we met, and I am not easily fooled. My father made sure of that Naruto. So tell me, how many of you are here?"

"Tell you so that you can kill me the moment I give you the information you need? How about you go-"

The girl's fan lashed out in an instant in a large arc. A sharp gust of wind ripped through the cave as the chain link rattled above. Then the sound of splitting metal broke over the wind as the chain snapped like a frayed rope and the remaining length clattered to the ground.

"If you think about fighting me in your current state, I won't go easy on you. I'll show you no mercy. So how many are there?" Temari now asked coolly with her formerly light hearted charm gone. This was the girl he remembered from his encounter earlier with Haku.

Naruto looked down at the shackles that still bound his wrists and the length of chain that once kept him suspended pooling at his feet on the floor. "Twelve." he answered.

Temari snorted, "We're still there are we? No village would send-"

"Twelve." Naruto cut in firmly.

Temari's eyes widened briefly in surprise. "Really?" she questioned before a frown found it's way on her face. "Perhaps this is why your village is regarded as the best." she spoke softly. "Other villages never spare that many shinobi for a mission such as this."

"Why?"

"Because they-"

"No, why did you want to know?"

Temari paused as she regarded Naruto for a moment looking the shorter boy up and down, "I'm not like my brothers. I see no need for unnecessary animosity or bloodshed among our two villages if it can be avoided. If I can accomplish our mission we were sent here for without destroying everything we touch, then I would consider that a job well done."

"I suppose that is noble considering the company you keep."

Temari and Naruto both spun around to the voice in question that was neither of theirs.

"You see, I thought I sensed someone's chakra just snooping about outside the cave. Although I had no idea who you were or what you were after. However now that I do, I truly have no need for you." The woman's voice spoke from the cave's entrance as purple chaotic light illuminated the darkness. Wings sprouted out from behind the woman's back as purple light danced in the eyes of the blondes.

"What in the..." Temari began as she could only stare at the sight before her.

Purple energy flew towards the duo rapidly which the two blondes narrowly dodged. Just behind them upon impact of the attack a vortex of energy was created crackling and chaotic. The rubble on the ground was being dragged across the floor levitating up into the air to get sucked into the vortex.

Naruto wasted no time as he stomped on the ground, a slab of rock protruding from the ground. With a quick shift of his feet the slab of rock launched forward at Natsuhi. "Temari! Move!" Naruto yelled as the suna shinobi overcame her shock.

With a great wave of her fan the entire cave was bombarded with a hurricane of wind that proceeded to blow the three of them through the cave's entrance alongside chains and other assortment of items and rubble that rested inside.

The cave opened up to a tight beach cove where the water washed up against a black sand shore.

Natsuhi landed the most gracefully among the group as the purple energy coated her hands and she floated down to the floor safely. Naruto on the other hand tumbled across the ground with the chain that bound his wrists flying out ahead of him. Temari in her own tumble out of the cave was forced to watch as her fan fumbled through the air before sticking bladed side down into the sand like an opened scallop shell.

Naruto peered across the field catching sight of his own toolbag having landed haphazardly on the ground with kunai and shuriken spilling out along with golden cylinder hilt of the lightning blade.

"You would ally yourself with your enemy before you would just do the right thing? Her team right now prepares to assist the Demon of the Hidden Mist in taking away everything you and this country hold dear, and you are going to side with her?"

Naruto gestured to his bound wrists and the long length of chain. "She didn't hold me captive."

"Released him in fact." Temari quipped as she stood next to Naruto. Although the confidence that was typically in her voice was absent as she stared at her discarded battle fan.

"I would have gotten out." Naruto muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Natsuhi's aura flared violently, "I grew tired of fighting long ago in the Star Village. That was why I turned the Hoshikage down. But I know that it would kill him a hundred times over to see our legacy in the hands of someone with no claim to it."

Naruto stared back defiantly, "It's not your legacy. Neither you or Akahoshi could begin to understand that."

"Akahoshi wasn't our Kage. He merely took the title, it wasn't earned. In order to earn it, you must master the Mysterious Peacock Method." Natsuhi spoke.

"He was beating you around easily enough."

"He didn't know what he was doing. He never realized the full potential of the jewel you possess. It's why I can't let you have it."

Temari's gaze had been going back and forth between both Naruto and Natsuhi as she sighed, "All this talk about a jewel. Perhaps I should take it for myself?" she piped in.

Naruto smirked, "Come and try." He then turned back to Natsuhi, "And I agree. However even you don't understand what the jewel is capable of."

"Don't I?" Natsuhi remarked tilting her head as she brought her hands together with deep indigo energy before clapping her hands before her. In a violent wave of indigo energy that rushed at the duo like a wall. Rocks and sticks kicked up from the blast as it threatened to slam against the blondes with a concussive force

Naruto and Temari both desperately tried to avoid the oncoming attack. Naruto stomped on the floor bracing against the slab of rock that erected itself. Temari tried to take to the comfort of the skies avoiding the blast. However the blast came faster than either blonde anticipated.

Temari was caught out overhead as she tried to leap ahead to the protection of her fan and was seemingly caught suspended for a moment before being blasted backwards tumbling over the sands.

Naruto didn't fare much better as the slab of rock disintegrated away out from in front of him from the energies impact. By the time the force had left he was standing behind a slab of rock that was a pale imitation of the cover it used to be, thin and brittle threatening to fall apart at any moment.

Natsuhi gave the duo no room to breathe however as an indigo whip materialized in the woman's hand which she whirled over her head once before it lashed outward at Temari's fallen form. The moment the whip made contact, Temari was sent flying towards Natsuhi tumbling across the ground once more.

With Natsuhi's free hand an orb of energy was launched Naruto's way which forced the blonde to abandon his cover. The orb impacted on the frail slab of stone as a vortex opened and sucked the entirety of the rock in. Sand from the floor below began getting sucked into the vortex leaving the blonde wide eyed.

' _This isn't like Akahoshi who used the jewel like chakra. She is a biotic!'_ Naruto thought with a bit of dread creeping up within him, _'If I am hit by any of these abilities without shields my flesh will be torn apart.'_

Naruto began stomping down on the ground large shards exploded from the floor as his arms began to move in sharp controlled and firm movements. "Temari! Move!" Naruto yelled as he began to attack the stone pillars that were erected and split them sending boulders flying Natsuhi's way.

Temari didn't need to be told twice as she allowed Naruto's actions to give her all of the time she needed to try and get to her trusted fan currently stuck into the sands.

Natsuhi began dodging and rolling out of the way of the oncoming projectiles with relative ease as they sailed over her head. It was only when one attack threatened to cut the her off did the blonde pale.

A nearly three by three slab of rock flew at her with speeds that threatened to crush her. Instead of hearing the sound of shattering boulder and bone however the blonde duo was greeted with... nothing.

Natsuhi's hand was stretched outward as if she was grasping at the boulder. The boulder remained suspended in mid air with indigo energy enveloping it.

"How can..." Naruto muttered in slight shock.

"These techniques have been passed down through the Star Village generation through generation from the First Hoshikage and the master that taught him. If you think that this 'Legacy' that you claim extends beyond them. You will find out just how wrong you are." Natsuhi proclaimed as the ethereal hand that encompassed the stone clutched it's fist shut and shattered it into rubble.

"Good thing I don't care about this _Stone_ at all!" Temari yelled from the distance as she flung her fan forward causing a storm of wind to crash into Natsuhi from the distance whose purple hair was whipping about behind her as she struggled to maintain her footing before being blown back a grand distance.

Naruto took the opportunity to scramble for his own discarded equipment.

"Naruto! You need to get out of here!" Temari yelled as she leapt onto her fan which quickly caught wind in the sea air sailing her to the skies.

Naruto frowned as he stood up with the thunder god's blade in his grasp, his equipment once again in his possession. "I can't." Naruto spoke up as he watched the purple energy that was Natsuhi come back into view in the distance.

"You're going to get yourself killed with that woman. I'm not going to be apart of it."

"If I run, I'm dead anyway." Naruto spoke as the Thunder King's blade crackled to life.

"I can't believe I saved you only for you to throw your life away! This is a battle you can't win. I can give you a head start and then I will find my brothers!"

"If she goes to my sensei, then everything I'm fighting for is gone anyways. I can't run." Naruto spoke as the seal on his chest flared to life as the familiar pistol was soon in his grasp.

"Fine, it's your funeral. Remember I gave you a choice." Temari said as she grit her teeth before turning away and soaring further into the sky leaving the battle.

Natsuhi stepped forward with the indigo energy cloaking her body as her eyes glowed. "I can't believe Asuma let you keep that blade. You are a boy coasting through life on the legacies and great deeds that others have left behind. Yet you have no accomplishments that are truly your own."

Naruto grimaced, "There's still time." he spoke softly as he took aim of the pistol with the sword ready at his side.

"Not long." Natsuhi corrected as she soared into action attempting to close the distance between the two.

The sound of thunder filled their ears.

Crack! Crack! Crack! The bullets fired with each shot finding their mark. However the target didn't fall. The bullets bounced off of the cloak of energy surrounding Natsuhi as she bobbed and weaved her way in with the bullets hitting different portions of her body.

Naruto made a controlled retreat as he continued to fire his weapon at the woman. However the woman was like a charging bull unwilling to fall as the energy continued to protect her.

Natsuhi sent out a single ball of energy at Naruto which slammed into him at high speeds sending him sprawling backwards barely keeping upright on the sand as Natsuhi closed in to melee combat.

It was here that Naruto quickly began to feel how grossly outmatched he was. His swings were blocked, dodged, and deflected as each attack he made earned him a blow in return from the woman to his core. The woman was simply too fast and her cloak of energy too strong.

Naruto slid in over the sand with a knee that was met by her own.

He came in for a point blank shot to her rib cage which failed when the woman pivoted around Naruto on his knee delivering a quick elbow to his jaw.

Naruto swung out wildly with the blade in response to the attack with a downward slash that would have cut through the woman like butter.

The flexibility of the kunoichi however allowed her to snap upward with a kick that deflected his arm backwards.

Naruto quickly brought his arms together as Natsuhi telegraphed a vicious blow to his ribcage. A stone pillar burst forth from the ground in an instant that threatened to uppercut the young woman.

Natsuhi used the momentum of the erecting pillar to vault over it and deliver three kicks that climbed the blonde's torso sending him stumbling back.

"You use all of these tools that aren't yours to fight battles you can't win. Like a machine that doesn't understand the sum of it's parts. You're a disgrace to the man that wielded that blade." Natsuhi proclaimed as the blonde scrambled backwards across the ground with his ignited blade poised in front of him as he tried to get back on his feet.

Natsuhi didn't spare the boy as she kicked his blade across the ground, the lightning fizzling out into nothing.

The gun aimed directly for the woman's face with a sound of thunder as a metallic sliver slammed into the woman's barrier causing it to warp but otherwise left her unaffected. The woman wasted no time further in disarming the blonde and soon stood over the youth with the weapon aimed down at the young boy.

"I don't care about your secrets. I don't care about your future. I don't care about your tools. I'm going to save my people." The woman spoke as she fired a shot that ripped through the blonde's shoulder in a splatter of blood and a pained cry.

Blood began to pour from the wound as she kept a foot on the struggling blonde's chest. "Now give me the Star Jewel." The woman said as she aimed the weapon at the young shinobi's other shoulder. "Or I'll end your shinobi career before it even starts."

Naruto grit his teeth painfully, "Then end it." He spat.

Natsuhi shook her head with her finger on the trigger, "Fine." she spoke just as a gust of wind slammed into her form sending her flipping into the air before giant purple wings caught the wind and she soared upward.

A set of feet touched down beside Naruto's fallen form and a woman extended her hand to the young shinobi. "You're welcome." the woman spoke firmly.

"Thanks for coming back." Naruto spoke quietly as he struggled to get onto his knees before forcefully ripping off the ruined remains of his bodysuit that covered his torso with his uninjured arm.

Temari grimaced as she looked upon the sight of the bloody and mangled shoulder the blonde was sporting. The entry wound on the front of his shoulder was small, but on the back of his shoulder was a complete blown out fleshy mess. "Can you even move that?"

Naruto pursed his lips not wanting to think about the injury, "No."

Temari's frown only increased, "I shouldn't have left."

Naruto shook his head, "Perhaps I should have. But you don't owe me anything. You were right, we can't take her. Not in our current state."

Temari's grip on her fan tightened, "I can buy you only a bit of time. But I can't hope to match her either. You need to run." she spoke before sending a gusting blast of wind at the air bound woman who soared higher to avoid the onslaught.

Naruto grit his teeth painful as looked at his mangled appendage. "Just get me the time."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Temari stood on her fan flying overhead as air currents whipped around her. Below her stood her enemy ready for battle.

"It is very noble of you to stand up for a shinobi that isn't even of your own kind." The purple haired shinobi remarked calmly as the energy cloaked her body tightly shielding her form.

"I don't know if I would call it noble." Temari fired back with a grin.

"It is. There are many shinobi in the world that would follow the village flock. They would sooner watch a member of an opposing village drown rather than lift a finger to help them. Your actions are noble. Although noble doesn't mean smart."

Temari smiled, "Neither does arrogance."

"Tell me, why do you stick up for him? He is a liar. A thief. A criminal. You shouldn't trust him."

"Who said that I trust him? I don't trust either of you."

"And yet you still fight? Why?" Natsuhi questioned.

Temari could only frown as she hopped off the back side of her opened fan and grabbed onto the large spread handle. The blonde flipped backwards through the air backwards as a giant current of wind whipped to the purple haired woman.

Natsuhi's energy whipped around catching her and protecting her from the onslaught as she caught the wind and began to soar at the blonde girl.

Temari snapped her fan shut as she began to free fall through the air just as Natsuhi glowing like a purple streak of lightning shot right past the girl.

Giant purple wings spread outwards as Natsuhi changed her course launching at the young blonde diving after her to the ground. The distance closed between the two of them at a threatening pace as Natsuhi drew close enough to practically claw at the girl.

Temari opened her fan in the final moments before impacting with the ground before sliding on the wind just inches above the ground like a board catching the surf.

Natsuhi impacted the ground in a cloud of dirt and dust causing a small crater to appear in her heavy three point landing as dark energy glowed in her fist.

The purple haired woman launched a glowing orb that arched off a distance before flying in to slam directly into the fleeing blonde with an incredible force that sent her tumbling off her fan before slamming back first into an outcropping boulder her head roughly slapping the against the rock as blonde locks began to turn red.

Temari lay against the rock her eyes slightly glazed as her hands rested limply at her sides struggling to force herself onto her feet as a tiny trail of blood began to stream down the side of her face.

Natsuhi stalked over to the victim of her assault, "I wouldn't both trying to move. I know the feeling you are having right now well."

Temari struggled to keep her composure in the given situation, "I can't move my legs." she muttered as she stared down at her unwilling appendages.

Natsuhi had a brief look of sympathy as she looked down on the girl, "I'm sorry things turned out this way. I told you, you shouldn't have gotten involved." the woman remarked as the dark energy glowed in her hand again boiling chaotically.

With a wind up the Hidden Star Shinobi flung the ball of energy to the young blonde as she squeezed her eyes shut.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"So how long did it take Naruto to learn this training?" The young Inuzuka asked aloud as he dusted him off from his recent tree climbing attempt.

Shikamaru peered through a cracked eye as he laid on a tree branch above, "Are we seriously going to keep bringing up Naruto over and over today?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Well you and Ino seem convinced that Naruto is stronger than the rest of us. If that's the case, I just want to know how long it took him to learn something like this?"

Shikamaru closed his lone eye, "He focused on training and not what other people were doing." Shikamaru quipped back earning a quiet chuckle from Chouji who was in the middle of his second break for the training session.

Kiba scoffed at the dismissal, "Yeah right." Kiba muttered as his young dog Akamaru barked once in approval.

It was here that Sasuke who had reached the highest portions of the tree dropped down to the ground as Kiba tried to make his own dash up the tree. "How many hours did he take to learn the exercise?" Sasuke pried at the genin trying to gain some shuteye.

"I never said it took him hours." Shikamaru mumbled as he rolled over.

"Days then?" Sasuke suggested his own shoulders visibly relaxing at the prospect.

"Minutes." Shikamaru announced as he looked down at Konoha's last Uchiha. "He told me it took him minutes. He knew the training before we even had our first training session." Shikamaru replied honestly, omitting the fact that he knew Naruto used clones extensively in his training. Although the comment had the desired result as all climbing ceased.

"So he learned it like Sakura-san?" Shino suggested finding his own interest in the conversation as Sasuke went deathly quiet.

Shikamaru sighed loudly as he realized all of the attention fell on him once again. "No matter what Naruto has done when he has been on the team, he has committed to it fully. Any training we have received, he has learned it quicker than us. Any task he has been set to do, he has committed to it fully and longer than either of us. Even on our mission, when faced against overwhelming odds, Naruto was willing to do anything to succeed where the rest of us failed."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The biotic impact slammed forward only to be halted right in front of Temari as it impacted heavily against the chest of her new human shield.

"What..." Temari could only begin to mutter as she stared up wide eyed in shock at the sight.

Dark gray plates seemed to shift against the black bodysuit mesh underneath the force of the blow. Despite his exposed arms, the armor covered him from bottom to top ending in a helmet that covered his head in it's entirety. The voice that had at one point been a young Uzumaki Naruto now was shrouded in robotics breathing through the mask's respirator. Temari had never heard a voice like that in her life.

"Stay down Temari. You'll get in the way." The voice spoke coolly as it rear back it's own attack.

"You made her apart of this Naruto. Now look at her. It was impossible for her to not be in harms way with you involved." Natsuhi fired back as she unleashed another wave of biotic force at the Uzumaki which seemed to have little effect. The energy shimmered across the breast plates only to disperse into nothingness.

Naruto had no response other than his orange glowing Omni-tool rapidly surging to life as it formed into a wrist mounted blade which he slashed outward with, the orange glowing energy cutting directly through the woman's purple shroud and cutting her cheek just below her eye.

Natsuhi recoiled from both the pain and the shock of the blow. The wound didn't bleed. The wound had cauterized.

Natsuhi proceeded to immediately take back to the skies putting distance between herself and the orange blade that Naruto now possessed as she watched it disappear once again to nothingness.

Naruto quickly erected a giant wall of earth separating both himself and Temari from the woman's line of sight as two other giant slabs of stone burst forth beside the two of them.

"Naruto." Temari began catching the masked figure's attention. "I can't move my legs." She spoke softly the weight of her situation dawning on her before she looked up and examined the blonde further. "And your shoulder..."

Naruto didn't give a response as he scanned above for the purple winged woman. His shoulder had since stitched itself back together. While the wound was still as prevalent as the visible shard of metal the stuck out from the wound, the bleeding had stopped. Naruto clasped his hands together as a barrier of stone was brought up and surrounded Temari's fallen form. "Hang on." he spoke firmly.

He then proceeded to ignite the golden blade that belonged to the thunder king. He twisted the blade of humming energy in his grip before he held it at his side. In his free hand was his pistol that had been used against him moments ago.

The barrier of stone began to grow hairline fractures all across the slab as pieces of stone began to fall forward under the impact of several blasts on energy.

Naruto aimed his pistol forward as the cracks in the wall began to fall apart leaving a small opening before him. In quick succession the pistol echoed like thunder over and over as bullet after bullet flew through the wall.

The purple shrouded woman flew a distance away to remove herself from the line of fire as her wings grew double in size and purple orbs of energy built up at the tips.

Natsuhi was forced to watch on as the wall shattered as the masked and armored warrior burst through it with his electric blade crackling at his side as several bullets rained her way.

Natsuhi's wings folded down in front of her as she dived to meet the young blonde head on as the young shinobi before her put a spin in his pursuit with the golden blade spinning with him.

The purple haired woman's glowing fist connected with the blade of lightning batting it away from skewering the woman.

The two landed on the ground ready to charge one another. "More tools that aren't yours? Do you have any skill that you have earned by your own right?" Natsuhi remarked as she charged her silent opponent.

Naruto stood still with his blade poised in front of him as he fired off several shots as the woman weaved her way to the blonde with bullets bouncing off the energy field that surrounded her.

Naruto thrust forward with his crackling blade at the woman's approach. However the woman's superior skill and speed allowed her to avoid the piercing blow. Purple glowing energy shrouded her arm as she pulled Naruto's arms aside avoiding both of his armed hands. The wings of energy that protected her and folded over between the two as a ball of purple energy gathered right before Naruto's eyes.

"I will return what you have stolen from good peo-" Natsuhi's voice was cut short as she coughed out a spurt of blood that splattered on Naruto's face.

Natsuhi's hands fell slack letting go of Naruto as she stared down to her chest. Piercing through her chest was a glowing orange blade that was searing her flesh. The purple haired woman only had the energy to look behind her at the sight of a clone pulling itself out of the ground with one hand extended with an orange blade piercing her back before the woman collapsed to the ground.

Naruto looked down at the collapsed woman as she struggled to breathe.

"Wait! Please, let me go back to my people!" The woman struggled to speak as she clutched her chest and she slipped off of the orange blade. "I won't tell anyone about you! What you have. What you can-" Natsuhi's was wracked with coughs before she could continue, "What you can do."

Naruto's blade of lightning diffused and returned to the hilt as he looked over the dome that protected Temari before returning his sights to Natsuhi. "I can't take that chance."

A single bullet sounded.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Naruto approached the dome as it retreated back to the ground below his gaze half expecting to see a pained, but alive blonde underneath. What he didn't expect to greet him was the blonde with blood spilling out of her mouth and down the front of her chest.

"Naruto..." She moaned painfully as her deep green eyes met his ocean blue as she began falling backwards with her lack of support. Immediately the young man's weapons were discarded as the Konoha shinobi slid in behind the girl catching her fall.

All caution was to the wind as he looked over the girl ripping at the girl's shirt only to reveal no visible wounds. "Temari!" The blonde spoke quickly as he cupped the girl's cheek, "tell me, what's wrong!"

The girl coughed up blood and spit as she fought down her laugh, "What besides the fact I can't move my legs? I'm done Naruto." she spoke softly before her entire body heaved forward in a coughing fit.

Naruto's clenched teeth could grind steel as he held the blonde tighter, "You're not done. Not yet!" The young teen exclaimed as the orange light on his arm sprung to life before the two. "Solana! I need your help!" He spoke quickly in the Asari tongue.

Temari's eyes widened as the light in front of the two of them glowed brightly before continually flickering.

"I will do all that I can to assist you Captain." Solana replied immediately.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong with her." Naruto spoke quickly as an orange light immediately scanned over the couple in response.

"The subject has suffered significant spinal injury as well as blunt force trauma. It appears that she is going into shock."

Naruto's wide eyes scanned over Temari at the assessment only to see the young girl's breathing being eerily slow as her pale clammy skin seemed to seize up upon itself. "What is shock?"

"Shock is a condition that occurs when the body is not getting enough blood flow causing a lapse in oxygen and nutrients being delivered to-"

"How do I fix it!" Naruto cut in frantically as he looked down at his hands that have grown red from her bloodied top.

Solana began a list of first aid protocols as a second version of the blonde popped into existence and began going through the list.

 _Check the subject's airways, breathing and circulation. If under duress begin the proper rescue breathing techniques_

 _Given her present injury it is imperative that you do not move her further until you can receive help for her condition._

"I am the only help she has Solana! Tell me how to save her!" Naruto exploded in Asari.

Temari peered at the blonde through a single eye as her weak hands clutched at his arm.

"Naruto, I fear that you do not have the proper facilities to treat injuries as extensive as hers."

Naruto froze as he heard Solana's voice, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Temari as her grip just briefly tightened on the blonde's forearm.

"It's alright. Like I said Naruto, I'm done." Temari spoke softly.

"You're not done. I'm going to save you." Naruto replied quietly as he clutched at the blonde girl in his arms. His eyes however told a story of deep concern as he switched to the Asari tongue. "Solana, you mentioned something about the ship earlier. You mentioned that it wouldn't be able to travel far."

"That is correct Naruto." Solana replied immediately.

"Define far."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

In the distant reaches of Konoha the aged Hokage watched the small stand where he rested his pipe rattle away as the room that surrounded him began to shake. The man could see through his crystal ball's vision that swept through the streets of his beloved village the quake that rumbled throughout the village as civilians and shinobi alike ran for cover.

The Hokage's vision however quickly flew outside of the village as the shaking only increased. In the forest just outside of the village's limits trees began to tumble over.

His gaze passed over a squad of Anbu readily pursuing the source that his own sight was working it's way towards. His vision broke through an opening in the treeline leading him to a rocky clearing that fissured and cracked away. His Anbu wisely stayed at the forest's edge as the rock beneath his vision began to give way and topple and slide into the great dark and jagged abyss below.

Back in his office the God of Shinobi grabbed the crystal ball with both hands and keenly focused his chakra.

In an instant in place of the Crystal's vision stood the Hokage landing gracefully falling from a rippling distortion in the sky.

His shinobi were at his side with haste as the masked purple haired woman spoke first. "My sensor wasn't able to pick up any form of chakra readings when we approached the source. Something isn't right down there." the woman spoke calmly as the ground's rumbling became violent.

"You're right, and I doubt there is anything you could do to assist me. Have your team fall back and wait for my signal. I don't want to see you all needlessly injured." Hiruzen spoke calmly as he clasped his hands behind his back and peered into the darkness.

The woman nodded her head in response, "Yes sir." she spoke before vanishing without a trace as her team followed suit.

A roar and a gust of wind filled the area as steam and heat began to spray to the top of the rocky formation. The Hokage leapt backwards from the opening as he erected a giant stone pillar that soared upward carrying him a hundred meters into the sky giving him the birds eye view to look down into the formation now blazing with bubbling water and fiery light at the bottom of the pit.

The Hokage stood ready upon his towering pillar looking down upon whatever could come out of the pit. He was ready for an eruption of catastrophic proportions that would threaten to blanket his beloved home in magma. He prepared for a clawed hand and a gaping maw to emerge from the pit, another demon for Konoha to battle against head on. However nothing prepared him for the sight that launched out of the depths below him.

A giant mass of blackened metal burst forth shattering the surrounding rock. It lasted only a moment, but in that moment the Hokage watched on like it was a dragon with no end. It continued to fly straight into the air with a roar as it soon surpassed the length of the pillar he stood upon, and quickly doubled it's size as it fired off into the air leaving behind a trail of black smoke that soared across the skies headed east.

The Hokage stood still as he watched the black smoke continue to blaze off into the distance and climb into the parted clouds his mind deep in thought.

The people of Konoha and Fire Country that had witnessed the incident from that day would swear up and down that a black dragon flew over the village. It's wings and mouth ablaze with fire as black smoke poured off it's body.

However the Hokage and that Anbu team would know differently.

"Yugao." The Hokage spoke softly as the Anbu immediately appeared at his side.

"Hokage-sama." The woman spoke as she removed her mask and held it to her chest.

"After the incident revolving around Naruto's graduation. Did a team ever search this far outside of the village? Did anyone search this area?"

"This area was covered by Unkai Kurama and a chunin cell."

Hiruzen frowned at the information, "Kurama? Was there anyone else from another clan of Konoha's on the team?"

Yugao paused for a moment as she thought over the question, "I believe Hana Inuzuka was assigned to be the lead tracker on the team."

The Hokage nodded his head, "Yugao, you and your team can never speak of what you saw her today. Now I have some business I must attend to in the village, but until I speak to Unkai Kurama, I don't want anyone bringing up this incident."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Naruto had his eyes to the skies as he clutched the fading Temari in his arms. The clouds of Wave country split violently as a blackness rushed over the sandy beach below. Winds kicked up as leaves were blown off nearby trees and rubble from the battle before was blown about.

Bursting forth from the parting skies was the sleek dark metal with dull red glowing lights. The nose came in sharply threatening to cut a ravine into the sandy beach before it rapidly pulled up and slowed it's descent.

Naruto found himself now shadowed over in a shade that nearly covered the entirety of the small beach as trees began to uproot themselves toppling over in the roaring winds. Above him the giant metal door with shimmering blue light opened just barely revealing the sleek metal paneled halls that he called home.

He clutched Temari closer to his chest as he cradled the girl carefully. A single controlled leap is what launched him from the sandy beach to the open metal walkway of the Uprising. Temari whimpered in pain as Naruto rushed into the ship rounding the corner to the ship's medical bay all the while Solana's voice played through the speakers.

" _Naruto, the ship is in danger of needing to perform an immediate emergency landing. The ship's thrusters were not built to sustain flight without the assistance of the element zero drive core!"_ Solana's voice played over the speakers in the Asari language sounding considerably more concerned than normal.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled in response as a clone popped into existence beside him. In a quick fashion the Star Jewel was no longer in his possession as his clone was darting down the winding all of the ship.

The robotic arms began to go about their work as two Naruto's stood at Temari's side on the operating table. Naruto's brain turned off as he watched the events unfold. Every command Solana gave he followed.

 _Move this_

 _Adjust that_

 _Elevate_

 _Pressure_

"Naruto." Temari breathed out painfully through bloody lips.

"Temari, don't speak. You need to save your energy." Naruto spoke firmly as he continued to follow Solana's instructions as the medical bay's mechanical instruments continued their work.

"Naruto," She repeated weakly, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Naruto questioned temporarily slowing his own work.

"I need you to tell my brothers that I love them. Tell them not to blindly follow our father."

"No Temari, you will be able to tell them yourself." Naruto fired back shaking his head as he continued to follow Solana's orders.

Temari shook her head, "Tell them Naruto. And Naruto, I want you to know that we never asked for this life. We were just following our father's orders." Temari spoke before her body suddenly shook in a coughing fit as monitors and instruments began to buzz and beep.

"Solana! What is going on?" Naruto quickly questioned.

"Naruto, in order to properly stabilize your friend you will need to follow my instructions that I'm about to tell you exactly."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in focus as he followed proper instruction.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXX**

I spent a long time writing and rewriting this chapter over and over again trying to decide what I wanted to do here at the end and how I wanted this chapter was supposed to unfold. Some had Temari leave and not return. Others had Naruto run away with Temari for the fight to pursue them. One had Temari saving the bay beheading Natsuhi in the final moments of battle. Some ended in Temari's death on the battlefield. I even considered Naruto having a journey to Suna leaving Konoha behind him right here. This so far has been the most interesting moment in the story because no matter what action I was going to have Naruto take, all the roads would lead him back down the same path. Just different events highlighting the way.

However the outcome of this encounter is going to help define Naruto as a character. His motivations and goals. The people he surrounds himself in the future as he makes his journey to the stars. I had a lot of fun writing this. There were just a lot of rewrites.

Last note. This chapter really sums up everything I have been trying to say about the world I am trying to build Pre-Space flight. I have heard a lot of concerns about "How is this a crossover. There is no Shepard, etc etc etc." Part of this story is supposed to be about how Naruto's chance encounter with the Uprising changes the way people look at things in the Naruto universe, and all of the wonders that technology is capable of.

This chapter most certainly had shinobi fighting, chakra control exercises, talks of the shinobi villages and their balance of power. Why there are only 5 shinobi villages. Why soldiers in the Eastern continents don't bother waging wars over here anymore.

But it also plays on Biotics, Element Zero, technology beyond the current time, space ships something beyond the comprehension of people in Naruto's world being written off as being something fantastical.

The story is supposed to be a meld of the two until Naruto is forced to make a choice of which world he wants to be apart of.


End file.
